Forever and Eternal
by Issho
Summary: A chance meeting leads to the strongest relationship imaginable. A demon with a hard past & an adept who would find a new life in him. Two hearts, one story, love forever and eternal. Somewhat strong language, some sexual suggestion.
1. A Beginning

A hot spring day in the Ningenkai set the scene. The sun shone brightly with few wispy clouds to accompany it in the brilliant blue sky. In the park where it all began, the trees grew tall with their bud-covered branches reaching high; the grass was growing lush and emerald green with plenty of weeds to add a little difference to the foliage. This park was an overgrown place and mainly abandoned, having become a natural forest in the town.

I say _mainly_ abandoned because on that day a familiar being had taken his rest under one of the many trees. His black clothing contrasted with the brightness of the sunny weather; his serious expression added to his look; and his tall, ebony locks stood straight up as always. Hiei sat under the random tree with his crimson eyes closed. To a passerby he would seem to be asleep, even though this was not the case.

However, the one to pass him didn't just pass him. Magia had been on her way home, when she walked by Hiei, glancing at him as she passed. She paused around a foot away from him and looked back over her shoulder to make sure she had seen right. Sure enough, she had. Magia settled herself to lean against a tree near the one Hiei sat under, her brown eyes watching him with interest; her arms were crossed over her chest, and one ankle was hooked around the other thus putting most of her weight on one foot and the tree. The spring breeze that blew its way through the park teased her dark auburn, almost black, locks as they hung to the middle of her back. A smirk rested upon her lips, which bore blood red lipstick that caused her small lips to stand out against her fair skin. "Interesting," she whispered to the wind as her eyes, wearing a silvery-black eye shadow, continued to watch the object of her interest.

Magia's clothing didn't quite match the heat of the day. Black jeans clung at her hips but remained somewhat loose to her legs. A black leather halter-top decorated with an embroidered purple spiral on the front held to her chest. Black boots, like those typically warn by the motorcyclists in America, were her chosen footwear, and fingerless leather gloves she wore on her small hands.

"If you want to keep both of your eyes," said Hiei in a grumpy tone, not opening his eyes, "I suggest you stop staring."

"Aw! But you're so…so different," Magia whined sarcastically. "But okay." She did as he asked and turned away from him, watching as a few people entered the trees from the street that wasn't to far away; they were probably just looking for a shortcut. Magia made a mental not that they were humans.

Magia herself was a human, but she was a psychic. Her spirit energy allowed her a certain amount of control over the four spiritual elements: Air, Fire, Water, and Earth. One of her favored weapons hung at her belt at the time of this meeting, the coils of the leather whip holding it in place.

Hiei began to laugh suddenly, not a big and hard laugh but a little bit more than a chuckle. "Different," he muttered. "That's a new one."

"Really?" Magia looked over her shoulder to him. "It's true. You've got an aura about you that screams different, in a good way—not counting the fact that it's demonic." The smirk reformed on her lips as she waited for his response; she figured he thought her a stupid human.

"Ah! It seems you're smarter than most," said Hiei, finally opening his eyes. "That's at least one good thing today."

"Glad to be of help." Magia turned so her back was against the tree. She glanced at Hiei out of the corner of her eyes before tilting her head back towatch the few clouds travel across the sky, seen through an opening in the tree's branches. "You know, you've got a good attitude, in my opinion. I haven't met someone like you since I moved here." It was rare for Magia to speak of her thoughts so openly to friends, let alone someone she only just met. Apparently she felt comfortable around Hiei; most of the time, she was indifferent and reserved around those she hadn't spent months with.

"Really?" Hiei asked, looking to her with a raised brow. "That's…interesting. Most people either want a fight or run away screaming when they see me…" He stood and walked over to Magia, extending his hand. "I'm Hiei," he said, adding in an undertone, "I think that's how these humans greet each other…"

Magia smiled with amusement. "The name's Magia. Pleased to meet you, Hiei," she replied as she shook his hand, exhibiting a firm yet caressingly gentle grip. "I take it you don't meet many people, at least any that take a liking to you."

"I meet tons of people, just not many that don't annoy the hell out of me," Hiei replied. The people who had entered the park earlier finally walked past the two of them, eyeing Hiei before quickening their pace; it's not everyday one sees a guy dressed in black with gravity defying hair. Hiei just ignored them like he did most people. Magia, however, growled in a beast-like manner when the curious group decided to stop nearby and whisper behind their hands.

"You too?" Magia asked Hiei as the group hurried on their way. "No offense to myself, but most humans are so pathetic it's sad."

"Yes," Hiei agreed, "no offense to you, of course, but most humans wouldn't know how to eat if it weren't on that television thing." A small smile appeared on his lips.

Magia giggled at his comment; when she calmed, the smile remained upon her lips, as she looked Hiei over a bit more closely. She spotted his katana and made a mental note to stay on his good side. "Surely you don't live around here, do you?" she got around to inquiring. He was so anti-human and a demon, so whywould he be living here in the Ningenkai; this thought also brought up why he was even here in the first place, but Magia left that one alone.

"I don't have a home. I'm only here in the Ningenkai because I'm working with the Spirit Detective until Koenma lets me stop. I mostly stick to my tree," Hiei told her.

"I see. Well, if you ever need shelter from a storm or whatever, my door's open to you." Magia liked Hiei and wouldn't have made this offer to just anyone she met.

The red-haired Kurama and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes joined the two quite suddenly; Kurama looked like he was bored as he walked with the blue jeans and white t-shirt clad female. "Hello," he said.

Kurama's companion seemed the opposite of him, so fully of energy she was. "My name's Karina the fox demon!" she declared to them with a bright smile.

"Hello, Kurama," Hiei said without enthusiasm to his familiar kitsune companion. Magia just eyed the two newcomers, not knowing either but figuring they knew Hiei. She didn't speak a word to either; it just wasn't her way…usually. "This is Kurama," Hiei told her as he gestured to the redhead. "I don't know who this other person is."

"Greetings, Kurama. I am Magia." Magia decided to play it polite; after all, Kurama didn't seem all that bad. However, the other one was just…indescribable. Magia glanced at her with a "you're nuts" look.

Kurama looked to Magia. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kurama, or Suichi, whichever you prefer."

"It's Kurama around demons, Suichi around his mom," Hiei explained, not opening his eyes again. He had closed them and leaned against the same tree Magia leaned against while Kurama and Magia got acquainted.

"Kurama," Magia stated with a nod.

Kurama stayed with the two of them as Karina ran off, only to return as Kurama was speaking again; he had noticed that he had possibly interrupted something and was just excusing himself when Karina flung herself in between him and Hiei. "Well, I'll leave you alone—" he had started before Karina cut him off with a "Hi!"

"Well, my name's Karina, and I'm off again!" With that, the blonde disappeared into the trees.

Magia glanced at Hiei and smirked. _'Not as talkative around others, are you?'_ she asked him through her own telepathy, an ability taught to her when younger by her late spiritual trainer.

_'Not really,'_ Hiei returned. "What brings you here?" he asked of Kurama verbally. Magia, in the meantime, settled herself to sitting under the tree, her legs tucked to one side as she leaned on the arm of the other side; she just listened to the conversation as she toyed with blades of grass with her free hand. _'Someone always seems to be able to interrupt a good conversation,'_ he thought to her. Magia nodded, her agreement felt in their connection.

Kurama sighed as he leaned against another tree close to them. "Well, rumors say there's another kitsune—"

"It's Karina!" the blonde interrupted, coming back out of the trees now with a tail and ears of a fox on her body.

"She has caused a bit of commotion to say somewhat," explained Kurama.

Karina giggled then walked over to Hiei. "So you're a demon of darkness, I suppose."

Kurama sighed and looked to Magia. "I can't believe she actually tried killing someone," he told her. Magia just looked up at him then looked to Karina with a disbelieving look; she nodded to confirm that she agreed with Kurama.

"I'm a fire apparition," Hiei said coldly to Karina, still not opening his eyes. "What does any of this have to do with me?" he directed to Kurama. Magia sighed. What _did_ it have to do with Hiei? Kurama seemed to have it under control, or at least as controlled as one could have the fox demon that was helter-skelter about them.

"Nothing really," Kurama admitted. "She just can't go anywhere, and she's the one Yusuke has been looking for." As Kurama spoke, no one really noticed or cared that Karina had disappeared.

"I see. Then why not take her to Yusuke?" Hiei suggested. After not getting an answer, Hiei pushed away from the tree and opened his eyes, glancing at Magia before looking to Kurama. "I think I'm going to go now," he told him and started walking away. _'Come with me,'_ he mentally told Magia. Magia stood and followed Hiei without a word to Kurama, only a nod of farewell.

Together, Hiei and Magia walked deeper into the park where the trees grew denser. Hiei led her to a deserted pond in the middle of a silent and peaceful clearing. A small waterfall flowed into the pond over small boulders. The sun shone only dimly here, the branches overhead too interwoven to allow very much light. The place had a feeling of secrets and escape.

Hiei sat on one boulder that the water could only flow around; Magia chose one of similar position near him. Hiei gazed upon the water without a word. Magia, on the other hand, extended her hand into the water only to lift it up with a ball of the clear substance held in her palm. She passed this between her hands like a plaything as she watched the falls.

"That was weird," Magia commented, meaning the meeting of Karina.

"That's putting it mildly," Hiei replied. His gaze turned to the female who sat so close to him. "This is where I usually stay when I'm to stay in the Ningenkai. Nobody ever comes here, so I don't have to deal with people. It's a sort of haven, if you will."

"And you brought _me_ here?" The surprise in her voice was evident. Magia smiled lightly, as if trying to hide it. She then tossed the water-ball up into the air, letting it land on her head and wet her hair thus causing her hair to look much darker than it already was. She didn't create another ball, just continued to watch the waterfall. "It's nice here," she said quietly.

"Yeah," agreed Hiei. He stood up and moved to lay in a grassy area near the water with his hands behind his head. "It's quiet."

Magia nodded. She stayed where she was a moment longer before joining him on the grass; actually, she chose to sit under a tree close to him, her legs stretched out before her and her back against the trunk, her arms crossed across her chest once more which was a common act for her. Magia closed her eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet that was so rare anymore.

Hiei closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the air. "You know something? You smell pretty good, especially for a human," he muttered.

"Thanks…I think." Magia suppressed her giggle only to smile. "You're pretty cool, yourself, cooler than anyone, ningen or youkai, I know."

"Well, either you are too, or we're both insane. Both are distinct possibilities," Hiei said with a small chuckle.

Magia chuckled also; she then opened her eyes and watched Hiei as she thought. How could, in such a short time, she have met someone so unique and already show interest in him? How could she just open up like this? She was always so revered, so untrusting, but not around him, not around Hiei who she'd only known for a few hours.

Hiei opened his eyes and sat up, putting his sword in his lap as he focused his visual attention on it. "It's kind of weird…" he said, trailing off.

"I know," Magia commented before realizing she had, lowering her gaze to the grass before her and toying with the coils of her whip with one hand. When she did realize what she had said, she looked to Hiei, hoping he hadn't heard.

Hiei had heard, and got up only to sit next to her. He put his face up close to hers and stared at her for a few seconds before pulling away and closing his eyes. Magia blushed and bowed her head after he did this. She closed her own eyes as she thought about what was happening.

What was happening? She just couldn't be sure. She had only had a few loves in her life. None turned out to be greatly serious; she'd always ended up with a broken heart or disappointed hopes. The relationships had always seemed to be tested by something, fate perhaps, and none had made it through. Was she falling for a new person? Or was she just finding a new friend?

Hiei, too, thought on the situation. He had never had a girlfriend; he had never even had a real friend unless one was to count Yusuke and the others. Hiei wasn't sure what was happening, and it was scaring him.

"M-maybe I should go," Magia whispered before slowly standing, but she didn't go further than that, just leaned back against the tree. She was scared herself. Her love life was never any good, and every time she led someone through the labyrinth that was her soul, she always got hurt. She didn't want that to happen again, but she didn't want to leave either. She was aware enough to realize that Hiei was struggling too. She didn't want to make matters worse by being there. But if she were to leave, she would have to face the world she hated so much and figure it out there. "Should I stay or should I go?" was the question that ran through her mind as she stood there.

"Please stay," Hiei said, reaching for her. He realized what he did and let his hand fall to his side. "I don't want to be alone," he whispered.

Magia smiled down at him and nodded before sitting back down beside him. "I guess that makes two of us," she told him quietly. "I'm so tired of being alone."

"Yeah," Hiei muttered. _Now _he was confused. What in hell did he just do?

Magia stared at the pond while thinking. What was going on? What was she supposed to do? She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, unable to find the words and wondering if she even should.

"I'm—" Hiei cut himself off. He sighed and lied back in the grass.

Magia sighed too. "Aren't we in a fix?" she commented, voicing both of their problems without full recognition of doing so.

"Yeah. Interesting to think I only met you a couple of hours ago," Hiei said, looking at her with his scarlet eyes. The scarf around his head slipped slightly with his movement, revealing his third eye. He quickly wrapped it up again and looked away from Magia; however, she had caught sight of the violet Jagan.

"No, don't." Magia leaned close to him and untied the cloth herself. "You don't have to hide anything from me," she told him as she let the cloth fall from her hand to the ground near them. Magia smiled sweetly as she gazed into his red depths. She could feel the rise in his energy after the Jagan was uncovered but didn't worry over it.

"I didn't mean for you to see it," Hiei said, although he didn't look away from her again. He found he couldn't; her deep eyes were mesmerizing to him.

"It's fine. Just another thing that makes you different…so perfectly different." Magia was getting lost in his eyes, as he got lost in hers. The moment was like it came from some cheesy romance novel, her words did too, but she was only speaking her mind, and most likely her heart.

Hiei blushed but was unable to look away. "I don't know what's happening," he confided in her.

"Neither do I," she admitted in a soft whisper only loud enough for him to hear.

It happened so suddenly! Hiei leaned up and placed his lips on hers. Just as quickly as he kissed her, he'd realized what he'd done and pulled away with painted cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said as he finally looked away. Magia blushed too but place her hand on his cheek and guided his face back to her. Slower then he had done, she kissed him gently, hiding nothing. Hiei's eyes widened with shock before they closed as he deepened the kiss.

It was as if only they lived in that moment, which might as well have been true since they were so safely protected in this secret haven. With this thought in her mind, Magia relaxed into her kiss and parted her lips to Hiei without even his askance. Hiei's hands automatically moved to the back of her head and the small of her back as his tongue hesitantly entered into the sweet caverns of her mouth. He then drew back, in need of air. "You taste good," he said, panting as a blush painted his cheeks once more.

Magia couldn't help but giggle as she pulled away from him more, giving him more breathing room; one hand still rested on his cheek but the other had moved to his shoulder during the kiss. "And you're good at this." She didn't mention that she hadn't kiss many in her lifetime, but it lay open upon her mind.

"This is it!" A high-pitched voice announced overhead. "Koenma said we should be able to find him here. Now where is he?"

Magia glanced up to see a girl with blue hair in a pink kimono on an oar floating above them; the girl seemed to be looking for something. Two boys were with this odd girl. One had slicked-back black hair and was clad in green. The other was in blue with rust colored, Elvis-style hair. "Who the?" Magia whispered, not wanting to draw the newcomers' attention.

"That's Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara," Hiei told her with a groan.

"There he is!" Kuwabara said, pointing over in the couple's direction; he had only just noticed Hiei.  
"Who's that he's got with him... GYA! IT'S A GIRL!" exclaimed Yusuke.  
"Impossible, Hiei would never be caught death with... AAAH! IT _IS_ A GIRL!" said Kuwabara.

"Nonsense, you two must be seeing things...unless he's fighting her..." Botan trailed off as she looked to where they were pointing. "Oh my! I don't believe it!" She quickly landed and let the boys off. "Hiei?" she questioned in disbelief.

Magia sighed and moved away from Hiei, letting him sit up. She ended up leaning against the tree, watching the three. "Punk" she thought as she looked at Yusuke. "Idiot" was her description of Kuwabara. "Overly happy" was for Botan. Magia sent these thoughts to Hiei, hoping to cheer him up some, figuring he wouldn't be happy about being caught like they had.

_'You don't know the half of it,'_ Hiei returned to her with a mental chuckle as he stood.

"What are you doing in a place like this with a girl?" Yusuke asked in a teasing tone. "What is she? Your girlfriend?"

"Ha! Hiei's got a girlfriend!" Kuwabara cried stupidly.

Hiei hit Kuwabara in the head **hard**, successfully knocking him out. He then turned to Yusuke. "Urameshi, if you know what's good for you, you'd watched what you say about her. Remember, I won't hesitate to break your neck."

Yusuke made gesture with his hands as if to say "Whoa! Back off man" and took a couple steps backwards away from the irritated demon.

Botan did the usual anime sweat drop before she broke into the reason they were there; she had to stop the oncoming fight somehow. "Koenma needs you. The team has a mission, and your skills are needed." She spoke so fast that it was surprising anyone would be able to understand her.

But Hiei had. "Exactly how dangerous is this 'mission'?"

"Nothing you can't handle," Yusuke commented.

"Save the world type, again," Botan answered. "We could use the whole team." She mounted her oar. "Shall we?"

"Fine," Hiei muttered. He then turned to Magia who had stood.

Magia smirked at the two idiots but held a concealed and gentle smile when she looked to Hiei. _'My place is open to you when you return,'_ she told him before starting to leave the clearing. As she passed by Yusuke and the slowly wakening Kuwabara, she sent them a message of warning. _'He's not the only one who isn't hesitant to harm you. I don't even know you; makes it easier for me.'_

Yusuke just looked to Magia with caution. "I'd like a cheeseburger and a coke, please," Kuwabara muttered.

_'Where is your place?'_ Hiei asked of her as he watched her walk off.

Magia turned to him, the smile still upon her lips. _'Just follow my energy. I won't mask it.'_ She blew him a kiss then walked into the trees, disappearing from his sight.

* * *

A week passed before the mission was completed. Magia was sitting on her front porch in the porch swing, reading, when she heard a voice whisper.

"Ma-Magia…" Hiei was stumbling towards her, looking half-blind and badly wounded. He had finally reached her and collapsed on the steps.

"Hiei!" Magia hurried to his side and, with much difficulty, carried him into her home, up the stairs to her room. She laid him gently upon her bed, on top of the black sheets and white pillows, so he would be comfortable. Quickly she gathered medical supplies from the bathroom across the hall then was back at his side, cleaning his face tenderly with a warm, wet washcloth. "Oh, Hiei, what happened?" she whispered as she tended to him, not expecting an answer from the weakened demon.

"We…we were ambushed," Hiei managed to tell her before coughing. "I fought most of them off while…while the others pushed through to…to our goal." His breath began to come easier as he continued, but he still had topause from his weakness. "I didn't let anyone see how badly I'd been hurt…I couldn't think of anywhere else to go…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Shh! Don't speak anymore. You're too weak right now." Magia tended to the few wounds of his face and arms before carefully removing his tattered shirt from him so she could tend to the worse wounds of his torso. She couldn't help but eye his toned chest and abs, but the open wounds kept away any thoughts that didn't deal with helping him. "Don't worry; you're safe now. I'll take care of you," she told him as her hands carefully and skillfully cleaned and tended to the wounds. Hiei winced and grunted in pain, his fists clutched tightly as he held back screams of agony. "Sorry," Magia whispered. She wrapped the deepest of his wound after applying a salve to all; at last he'd been tended to at the best she could do for him. Magia left the room to put away the supplies before returning and sitting in the gray desk chair she pulled over from her white, wooden desk on the other side of the room. "Better?" she asked, her eyes glancing at his arm where she had seen the marks of his dragon; they were odd to her, yes, but she wouldn't question about them. Magia looked back to his face and smiled warmly and reassuringly.

"Yeah," Hiei said quietly with a half-smile, "thank you."

"You should rest. I'll be here if you need me." Magia stood and walked over to the mahogany bookcase that stood beside her desk; she returned with a black covered book that she placed in her chair. She leaned over Hiei, the smile still upon her lips, and kissed him lightly on the lips before sitting back down in her chair, her book in her hand as she settled in for a good read.

"I'm really sorry," Hiei apologized as he stared up at the white plaster ceiling. He wouldn't be able to sleep and, despite the pain, didn't want to either.

"For what?" Magia asked as she lowered her book to gaze upon him.

"For being such a bother to you," Hiei answered, not looking to her.

Magia shook her head and closed her book, laying it in her seat as she stood. She moved to the other side of the queen-sized bed and kneeled on it beside Hiei; she leaned over him so he had to look at her as he stared up. "Stop talking nonsense, Hiei. We may have only spent a total of a single day together, but you'll never be a bother."

Hiei didn't say anything for a moment, just gazed at her until he finally smiled fully. "Thank you," he said then leaned up enough to kiss her. Magia leaned down more, letting him lay back; after all, he was the one who was hurt.

After what seemed like hours but was mere moments, Magia pulled away and lay down at his side. "I never thought anything this good would ever happen to someone like me," she admitted as she ran her hand down his chest lightly, careful to miss his wounds.

"I could say the same thing." Hiei kissed her again and pulled away smiling. One last small kiss led to many long ones as time passed them by. It wasn't until the room had fallen to darkness that Magia looked to the digital clock on the nightstand nearby to see that it was well past a normal supper.

"Hungry?" Magia asked Hiei when she returned her gaze to him.

Hiei's stomach growled loudly, contrasting with his answer. "A little." Hiei sat up with little trouble though he did wince from the pain; this showed that he was a fast healer.

"I could just bring something up," Magia pointed out as she sat up and helped him sit up. "I don't want you being in too much pain."

"It's alright. I think I can walk now," Hiei told her as he gingerly got up out of the bed to show that he was able.

Magia crawled out of the bed after him. She helped him downstairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. She sat him down in a chair at the small table before going about the kitchen, looking for something to fix. _Ironic how the best thing I have is the very thing you're supposed to eat when ill_…she thought as she found a couple cans of chicken noodle soup. Magia went about fixing the small meal as she hummed to herself. It was a familiar tune called "Bring Me to Life".

"That's a nice tune," Hiei commented as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the chair; he was leaning heavily against the back of the chair and panting heavily from the effort of walking to the kitchen, but all-in-all he looked to be in pretty good shape considering.

"Mmm-hmm," Magia agreed before actually singing the lyrics. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb…" Hiei relaxed more, just enjoying the song; he had heard the song before and had like it then, but he deemed the song best coming from Magia's lips. By the time Magia had finished the song, the soup was ready and served. She sat down beside Hiei, putting a bowl and spoon in front of him. "I'm not the best cook in the world, but at least it's edible." Truth be told, Magia had been living alone for awhile now and not many had ate of her food; her parents had been the most common, her father never failing to force his help upon her, but he had taught her well for which she was grateful.

"Let me be the judge of that," Hiei said as he took a bite; his eyes widened. "It's delicious!" he declared before eating more. Magia just smiled as she watched him then ate from her own bowl. She had never really judged her own cooking before, but Hiei did have a point. What had happened? When did her food go from decent to great? Was it because she was finally cooking for someone other than herself?

Hiei finished his bowl quickly. "You really are a good cook," he told her. _'And that's saying something when coming from me,'_ he added mentally.

Magia finished her own bowl, then stood with both and rinsed them in the sink. "Thanks. You're sweet to compliment me so much. I'm smiling and truly happy for it, something that rarely happens with me." She turned away from the sink when done and leaned back against it as she smiled at him. "What now?"

"I don't know." Hiei shrugged to enforce his statement. He carefully stood and limped over to her at a normal pace then kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for the food."

"Any time," Magia replied. She tried to hide her next action, but it came to unexpectedly; her mouth opened wide in a yawn. "Sorry," she apologized. "Guess I'm a little tired. I didn't get much sleep." Magia left out the part that it had been because she'd been worried about him during the week.

"Well, then maybe you should sleep," Hiei suggested with a teasing tone. "Wouldn't want you to fall asleep where you stand, would we?" He laughed a little before yawning too.

"You too. No offense, but I don't have the strength to carry you a second time today." She giggled as she helped him back upstairs. "And you're not sleeping on the couch; don't even get the idea."

"Aw! You're no fun," Hiei said with a small pout. "Then where do you suggest I sleep? I'm not going to steal your bed from you," he told her in that stubborn way of his.

"Who said you'd be stealing it?" Magia asked. "The thing is big enough for two." She turned on the bedroom light and went searching through her drawers for a nightgown.

"Uh," Hiei stammered as he entered the room.

"I'll be back," Magia told him once she found what she was looking for. She left the room, going across the hall to the bathroom. Hiei sat down on the floor, waiting for her return; the blush refused to leave him. When Magia returned, she was wearing a black cotton nightgown that clung to her curves well; the hem of the skirt reached her knees, the neckline was slightly low but decent, and the sleeves were non-existent, having long been cut from the shoulder. Magia glanced at Hiei and couldn't help but smile at his blushing. "Embarrassed?" she asked.

"Hn." He glanced at her sideways and blushed even deeper as he saw what she was wearing. "Y-you look nice," he commented, trying to sound casual and failing badly.

Magia just smiled, knelt in front of him to kiss him on the cheek, then stood again and sat down on the bed. "To think, you threatened to take my eyes out when we first met."

"Well, you were staring." Hiei got up and joined her, sitting beside her.

"Can you blame me? You were, and still are, the hottest thing I'd seen in…well, ever. Plus, I sensed you aura."

"Well, I got at thing about most people staring at me," Hiei said as he blushed more from her comment. "Most of them are either looking at my hair or how short I am." He leaned back so his arms were supporting him and looked at the ceiling, making for a very **hot** side profile.

"I don't care about either. You're perfect to me." Magia eyed him as she sat like that, biting her lip discreetly as certain thoughts entered her head. Here she was falling for looks _and_ personality, for the best guy she'd ever met; this one she'd never regret, even if he did end up leaving her within months.

Hiei looked at her with a strange look in his eyes before smiling. "I think you are the most perfect being ever created; not to mention you're downright beautiful! A goddess would be jealous!" he said with complete honesty.

"You flatter me." Magia lied back on the bed. "But thanks."

"I don't flatter. You can even ask the orange-headed oaf." Hiei followed her example, lying beside her.

"I'd rather not; the less contact with that idiot, the better." Magia turned her head to face him. "Is he a Spirit Detective? Koenma must be pretty lenient if so."

"No, Yusuke's Koenma's goon, Kuwabara just sticks to him like glue," Hiei explained, rolling his eyes.

"And how did you get caught up in it all?"

"I stole the Shadow Sword, a sword that turns anything it cuts into a demon. Urameshi beat me, and I was offered freedom if I worked with him until I'm released. Let's just say I wasn't the nicest of demons."

Magia shrugged. "Can't let the past represent us." She smiled at him. "Weren't we supposed to be sleeping?"

"Oh, yeah," Hiei said with a smirk. "Good night." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Night." Magia got up, turned off the light, and then rejoined Hiei, laying beside him in the darkness. Sleep came easily for her that night; for once she felt safe and happy. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well, a smile upon his face.

Morning came, and Magia awoke early, as was her habit. She let her eyes wander over her white and black décor room as she remembered last night. Magia carefully removed herself from Hiei's arms and got up; after awhile of watching him sleep, noting his serene and happy expression, she pulled on her black robe and went downstairs for breakfast. She ended up munching on an apple as she stood at the sink, looking out the window to the backyard and her beloved garden. _I'll fix him something if he wants it…_she told herself before becoming lost in random thoughts.

Hiei groggily woke up and went downstairs, looking for Magia. When he spotted her, a grin graced his features; he'd been afraid that it had all been a dream. Hiei also took note that Magia didn't seem to be paying attention to the world around her. Soon he was at her side, her lack of attention and his speed leaving her unknowing of his presence. "Morning," he whispered sensuously into her ear.

Magia jumped, her hand going to her racing heart. "Oh! Hiei, it's you." She slowly clammed down after turning to see it had been him who had snuck up on her. "Man, I must have been out of it. Good morning."

On a whim, Hiei took her in his arms, one arm at her lower back and the other at her shoulders, and dipped her down, kissing her lips passionately; needless to say, he was fully awake now. Magia's eyes widened with shock before she was able to respond to the kiss; there was no saying she wasn't alert now as her hands clutched at his shoulders, and she enjoyed the intensity of the kiss. Hiei licked Magia's bottom lip, asking for entry of which she gave while slipping her own tongue into his mouth.

After a moment, Hiei pulled back while panting; Magia was also trying to catch her breath after that little event. "I keep expecting the three idiots to walk in on us at any given moment," said Hiei with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"They don't know where you are, do they?" inquired Magia.

"No. Do you really think I would tell them?" Hiei kissed her again, quicker this time. Magia could do nothing but enjoy it as a little voice in the back of her head kept saying_, "They're going to find him! They're going to interrupt again!" _She pushed the voice to the deepest areas of her mind and focused on the kiss as her hands squeezed at his shoulders, lightly massaging them.

Hiei pulled back again for air as she smiled at her. "You really do taste good."

"You do too." Magia gazed into his eyes, loving their color and depth, as he gazed into hers. Hiei smiled more as he gazed deeper into her dark brown orbs before kissing her once more.

_'And your smell is intoxicating,'_ he told her mentally.

Magia was so lost in the kiss, she could think of no reply except _'…you're perfect…like an angel…'_

_'Hn.'_ Hiei pulled away and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Magia shook her head. "I already ate, but I'll fix you something if you are." She couldn't help but think that this was pay back for doing something similar last night.

"No, that's okay. I was just worried you were hungry." Hiei looked away from her.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." When was the last time someone worried about this independent female? Magia couldn't remember, if one didn't count her parents; she'd always been the one to take care of others, most of her old friends being rowdy or dependent so in need of her care. Everything was happening so fast, all of itso sudden, and Magia loved every minute of it.

"You're sure?" Hiei asked as he looked at her again.

"I'm sure," Magia answered with a nod.

"All right." Suddenly Hiei kissed her again with a kiss that dominated all past ones. Magia responded quickly; if she was hungry, it was for him and his kisses. Her hands traveled from his shoulders over his chest and back up to his shoulders. Hiei was in heaven; he just couldn't get enough of her as he moaned slightly into the kiss. Magia pulled away only to lay her kisses on his neck and shoulder, her tongue flicking out every so often to tease his skin; it was as if she was driven to bring him pleasure while forgetting everything else in the world. Hiei moved his mouth to her ear, licking it once, and whispered, "I do believe that I have fallen in love."

Magia laid her lips once more on his before pulling away and smiling. "I know I won't regret saying this. I love you, Hiei."

"You…you do?" Hiei's tone matched his wide-eyed, shocked expression. He had said he loved her but hadn't fully expected for her to say the same. His eyes searched hers as if looking for the nonexistent lies.

Magia's smile vanished as she saw his expression. "I understand," she told him, her voice holding a hint of sorrow. "But understand this: I would never lie to you; you've given me no reason to." Magia squirmed out of his arms, landing on the cream-colored tile floor below. Once she had stood again, she walked to the doorway of the kitchen and turned to him. "I'll be in the den." She smiled the best she could—a sad but understanding smile—then left him alone in the kitchen.

Magia lay back on the wine-colored couch in the living room, staring into nothingness; one arm pillowed her head while the other hand toyed with strands of her dark hair. "I understand," she told herself. "He has the right to fear. But it still hurts."

"Magia!" Hiei called to her. "Wait!" He ran after her and paused in the doorway, a huge smile plastered on his face, before hurrying to her. He lifted her from the couch, placing many kisses on her face, and then spun her around in the air. Magia could only laugh and smile in response; this was a side of him she hadn't seen. "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Hiei said while laughing; he had never felt so happy in his entire life. When he had questioned her words earlier it wasn't because he didn't trust her, he just didn't trust his ears to have heard right. And he let her know this as he continued to laugh.

Magia also laughed while declaring her own love for him. "I love you too, Hiei! I love you!"

Hiei stopped spinning her and started kissing her; he just couldn't seem to stop kissing her. And to think he'd only known her for a few days. Maybe love at first sight really did exist. Magia returned the kisses eagerly. Finally she was happy; finally she had found someone she could trust and love, someone who loved her in return. Hiei calmed down at last though the smile didn't leave his face; he set her down on her feet, not releasing her.

"I think this is the first time I've ever felt loved. It's been so long since I've been happy." Hiei looked deeply into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Hiei. You're the first person who has actually cared for me; I don't think I've ever smiled so much." Magia kissed him gently, unable and unwilling to end their romance now.

Hiei pulled away, frowning, as he heard a voice outside. "Hiei!" called the all to familiar voice of Kuwabara. Another soon followed it.

"Hiei! It's about Yukina! She's in trouble; she's the prize of the new tournament!" called Yusuke.

"Yukina!" Hiei gasped in shock. "No! HOW DARE THEY EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER!"

"Your sister?" Magia questioned curiously. She pulled away from him and hurried to the front door but hesitated. _'Do you want to go to them, or shall I let them in?'_

Hiei didn't answer her. He just came to her, picked her up, and then ran out the door to the guys. He wanted to protect his sister, but he wasn't going to leave Magia. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE USING YUKINA AS A PRIZE!" Hiei yelled at them after setting Magia down. Magia just stood at his side loyally. She was actually worried but it didn't show, her coldness and indifference masking her true feelings in the idiots' presence.

"Your sister has been kidnapped," Yusuke repeated.

"Sister? Whoa! Back up! Yukina is Hiei's sister?" Kuwabara cried.

During the silence that followed, not counting Kuwabara's whining while trying to get someone to explain Hiei's relationship with Yukina, Magia glanced down at her clothes. She silently cursed as she realized she was still in her nightgown and robe. "Hiei, I'll be back," she whispered to him before hurrying off to the house. She did return, wearing dark blue jeans with her boots and a black, form-fitting t-shirt. Her whip hung at her side, and she was quickly putting her hair in a ponytail as she came to stand by Hiei once more. Magia found that the conversation had started once more.

"I think you should take her," Yusuke told Hiei, gesturing to Magia, "if she means anything to you. They did this to get at you; anyone you care about will not be safe alone."

Hiei nodded, an angered fire burning in his eyes. _'Will you come with me?'_ he asked Magia mentally.

_'Of course,'_ Magia replied while looking to him. She could see the anger in his eyes, the need to save his sister behind it. Magia secretly hoped that she would someday mean as much to Hiei as Yukina seemed to.

_'Thank you. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could live without you anymore,'_ Hiei told her.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Yusuke continued, unaware of the two psychics mental conversation. "Meet us at the Makai entrance."

"Right," Hiei said with a nod. Yusuke and Kuwabara left without another word.

Magia watched them leave then turned to Hiei. "Let's hope we can help her." Magia didn't know what else to say; what could one say to comfort in a situation like this? She planned on being as good a help to him as could, but it'd been long since she had used her spirit energy to fight, so she was probably a little rusty.

"I think I should tell you about my family. Let's go inside." Hiei seemed sorrowful all of a sudden as he led the way back to her place. Magia nodded and followed. Once inside she took a seat on the couch, her gaze staying upon him with full attention; her expression was serious but understanding shown within her eyes.

Hiei sat with her, but didn't look to her. He just went into the story of his past. "I was born in a land of ice to an ice maiden. I don't know if it was because I was of fire or I was male, but I was outcast, thrown from a cliff when still a baby. I don't know how I survived, and my childhood isn't very clear to me, but I eventually learned that I had sister: Yukina. I had the Jagan eye, my third eye, put in so I could watch her; it enhances my psychic ability. I don't know who my father was, and I don't even care." Sadness shown in his red orbs, tears ready to fall from his eyes.

Magia said nothing, not knowing what to say. Sure, she herself had been a loner most of her life, cast out from society in way because she was different and held different views, but to be cast from your birthplace as a baby…Now she understood what the happiness she brought him meant to Hiei.

Hiei looked away from her as a single tear somehow managed to escape his eyes. He felt weak; he had failed to protect his family. "She doesn't know," he whispered, "and she can she never know."

"I won't be the one to reveal it," Magia promised him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was there for him. "You'll save her, and I'll help in any way I can."

Hiei said nothing. Suddenly he was in her arms, crying on her shoulder. Years of pent up rage and sadness poured from him; tears long held back flowed freely. Magia embraced him gently, a hand stroking his back soothingly. She said no words of comfort nor did she try to quiet him; she knew he needed this. A silence fell upon the room, broken only by his sobs.

Hiei's sobs subsided after awhile, but he didn't leave the comfort of her arms. "Thank you," he said into her shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you." Magia kissed his forehead, careful to miss the Jagan eye. "Always…"

"I love you so much," Hiei whispered as he pulled away at last. Tears still trailed down his cheeks, still flowed from his eyes.

Magia kissed the tears away from his face then gazed into his eyes, that always-understanding smile upon her lips. "I love you too."


	2. Youkai Taikai

Morning came once more for the new couple. Hiei awoke first, careful not to awaken the sleeping Magia as he removed himself from the bed and settled upon the beige carpet in the middle of the room; he began his meditation. Magia rolled over and realized that something was lacking; her eyes opened to find Hiei gone from her side. With worry, she looked quickly about the room and found him deeply meditating. "It was real…" she whispered, voicing her relief. Magia quietly moved out of bed and about the room, gathering clothing for the day then leaving for the bathroom. A nice bubble bath was the focus of her actions. Hiei noticed her leave but continued his meditation, focusing his senses.

Finally, Magia was relaxing in warm water, soothing suds, and dim shadows; she had left the light off, letting the sunlight shining through the window light the room. After a few moments, she began forming the _mizu-maris_—water balls—she was so skilled at making and tossing them at the oval mirror across the room; the balls busted as soon as they touched the glass, and the water was caught by the porcelain sink beneath the mirror. Eighty percent of the time did she hit the mirror; the rest of the water she had to clean up after finishing her bath.

Magia checked on Hiei as she passed the bedroom on her way downstairs. He was still there, meditating. She smiled then continued her way down. Soon, she was searching the house for certain items. From a drawer in the kitchen, she drew four candles and their holders along with a lighter. She returned to her room, careful not to disturb Hiei, and got her seeds and whip. Magia then went to the backyard to practice some more; after all, she did have fights to win.

Soft grass surrounded Magia as the morning sun continued to rise. The flames of the candles, lit by the metal lighter sitting at the end of the line, flickered. Magia sat before the four candles, doing a little meditation of her own before beginning her practice. The first element was the element of the east: Wind. A light breeze, the strength desirable, twisted around her and caused the candle flames to flicker. Magia turned her gaze to the bright fire and passed a hand quickly through the flames. She then held her hand palm up in front of her and concentrated on the fire. Smaller flames leapt from the parent flames to her hand, but their combined life didn't last long; Magia just didn't have good control on fire.

Hiei had finished his meditation by now and had gone outside to see what Magia was doing. He watched from afar as she tried again with the fire; she managed to get the fire to wrap about her hand without burning her before it died again, causing an annoyed sigh to escape Magia's lips. He also watched when she stood and began to practice her whip techniques. Her aim was on a dead stump nearby as she struck out a few times. When the whip began to cut into the stump, he noticed a thorny vine wrapped about the leather; the source of the vine was revealed when she retraced it, changing it back to a black rose which she tucked behind her ear.

"You're pretty good with a whip," Hiei called, pulling Magia's attention to him. A half-smirk laid upon his lips as she smiled back. "But your fire control needs work." He held out his palm, and the flames danced upon his palm as he twiddled them between his fingers before letting it die.

"You're the fire apparition, not me," Magia pointed out. She smiled slyly at him while rolling up her whip. "Maybe one day you'll have a taste of this whip." She returned the weapon to her belt. She picked up her leather trench coat from the ground and put it on over her outfit—black boots, black jeans, a blood red corset style top.

"I think I'll pass; you may be able to give Kurama a run for his money though." Hiei removed his shirt and began to stretch. "Mind if I train my sword skills a bit?"

Magia pulled her gaze from the large scar on his chest, the only sign of his wounds from a few days ago. "Go ahead," she replied as he drew his sword. She let her gaze wander his well toned, tempting body; now that he was healed, she could enjoy the view without a feeling of guilt. Magia ended up sitting on the stump as Hiei began his practice.

In an instant, Hiei was gone. With light speed he had jumped to a tree. He jumped again with the same speed and brought his sword down in a downward slash, stopping the blade mere centimeters from the ground. Hiei followed this with a series of slashes, jumps, and lunges, all perfectly measured.

Magia watched as he continued his training. She couldn't keep up visually, so she closed her eyes and focused on his spirit energy; even this was a task considering the speed of his movements. The way Magia figured it, if they were to ever fight he would have the advantage…not that she would ever want to fight him. However, seeing his skill, she knew that this rescue wouldn't be too hard depending on their opponents.

Hiei finally stopped, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. "I'm not as fast as I usually am, but it'll do."

"You can be faster!" Magia couldn't help but exclaim. "A great fighter, a wonderful lover…is there anything you can't do?"

Hiei sheathed his sword as he spoke without hesitation. "I can't get Kuwabara to shut the hell up."

Magia giggled, standing and walking toward him. She leaned in towards him once she was in front of him. "Well, I do know how to make you be quiet," she whispered teasingly before kissing him. Hiei instantly took her in his arms and dipped her as he had done the day before as he returned the kiss. The sound of a clearing throat caused Magia to reopen her eyes and see Botan above them on her oar.

"Sorry to interrupt this pleasant and unexpected moment," Botan apologized when she realized that Magia was looking at her, "but the others are waiting."

Hiei blushed slightly as he straightened up, bring Magia up with him, the kiss already broken. He gave a nod to Botan who quickly left. He didn't look to Magia but did speak to her. "I can carry you there," he offered. "We'd get there faster," he added, covering up his real motives. Magia merely nodded; she too had other motives but, like Hiei, wasn't going to voice them.

Magia went into the house and gathered a good-sized backpack that held clothes for her and Hiei as well as a couple other essentials. As soon as she returned, Hiei picked her up in a way that could only be called "bridal style" and carried her off to the destined point. He greatly enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms as they went on their way.

Magia relaxed in Hiei's arms, her own wrapped loosely about his neck. Her mind couldn't help but wander to yesterday when Hiei had held her in the air, declaring his love and feverishly kissing her. They were getting closer with each passing day yet something was still missing; what it was she just couldn't figure out. So, instead of worrying over this tiny detail, Magia just enjoyed the time she had with Hiei. She believed that very little romance would continue between the two of them unless they separated from the team, an act that was full of dangers.

Hiei reached the portal with great time, even though he had been going considerably slower to extend his moment with Magia. The others were ready and waiting.

"Good, you're here," said Yusuke solemnly.

"About time, shorty!" yelled Kuwabara who didn't notice the determined and sorrowful look in Hiei's eyes. To the shock of everyone, Hiei just ignored him while merely stating that he wasn't in the mood as he sat Magia down. Magia nodded her thanks to Hiei but no smile alighted her face; a serious time lay before them, and she was never one to be overly optimistic.

Botan appeared to them just as they were about to leave. "Sorry—again—but I have to give you some information before you leave. Koenma was unable to find a fifth fighter to join the team. However, he did look into this girl's…" she gestured to Magia "…file. Koenma has deemed her able enough to fight as the team's fifth."

Magia's eyes grew wide with shock. She had expected to fight while at the tournament, but not in competition; she was merely ready to protect herself from overly zealous demons.

"What!" exclaimed Hiei, drawing the others' stares. "Alright," he said. He realized that, though the tournament was dangerous, it would be easier to protect her this way—not counting when she was actually competing. _'I'm not happy about this_,' he told Magia mentally.

_'I'm just as shocked as you. At least I can help now_,' Magia replied. Out loud she said, "Lead the way, Yusuke."

* * *

A lot of unimportant stuff happened such as the team getting settled in their cabins on the boat. It just so happened that Hiei and Magia were "forced" to share a room. In the end the entire team went on deck to survey the competition. 

"Looks like the champions of Dark Tournament have decided to show their faces," said a particularly ugly and foul-smelling demon. "They don't look all that tough. They even have a _ningen girl_ with them. How pathetic." A crowd of laughing demons surrounded them upon hearing the main demon's taunts.

"Not this again," muttered Kurama with a bored look upon his face.

"Great! Picked on because of my gender _and_ my species! Bakas!" Magia commented as she glared at the taunting demon. _'And I thought things were going well for us, sharing a room and all,'_ she told Hiei.

_'I know,'_ replied Hiei. Just then the demon slapped Magia, causing her to stumble back a few steps and clutch her now red cheek, more from shock than pain.

"Shut up, you little ningen whore!" said the demon. Hiei clenched his fist and punched the offending demon **hard**! He continued to slam his fists into the demon's face fast with a consistent, repetitious, and quick pattern, pushed on by his rage.

"Don't you touch her!" Hiei roared. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" His punching didn't cease until a crack was heard then a final blow sent the demon's head flying off the ship and into the water. The headless body fell at Hiei's feet while the fire apparition regained his composure. The others, demons and humans alike, looked on with shock.

Magia, on the other hand, smirked. One hand on her hip, she slipped her other hand into her pocket and pulled out a rose seed from her seed pouch. Reacting by her will, the seed grew to a thorn-covered vine that wrapped around her up held hand and forearm without harming her. "Anyone else going to try?" The end of the vine actually reared up in her palm and struck out in warning as if a trained snake protecting its owner. It was a favored trick of Magia's which she called the _hebi-roze—_viper rose. All Magia had to do was feed it energy and the vine would act on its own, taking her mental commands as if it were a telepathically trained viper.

It didn't take long for a battle to commence, many of the demons coming back to their senses at Magia's taunt. Those same demons were easy enough to defeat. Hiei remained basically unmarred thanks to his speed. Using the rose whip and spirit gun, Kurama and Yusuke attacked from a distance. Kuwabara got hit quite a few times seeing as he was slow and his spirit sword was a close-range weapon. Magia was mainly left alone, few demons being dumb enough call Hiei's wrath upon them. This didn't mean that Magia didn't have her own fun; once she sent a part of the _hebi-roze _out into the fight to entangle and slow down a good number of demons. What demons did approach her found their throats ripped by the _hebi-roze's_ thorns.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over as the surviving demons ran from the deck. Hiei was immediately by Magia's side. "Are you hurt?" he asked with worry. The others' jaws dropped in surprise.

"Just a few scratches. What about you?" The worry in her voice she didn't bother to mask; all that mattered was Hiei's well being. She didn't even realize or care that the _hebi-roze_ had withered and fallen from her arm.

"I'm fine," Hiei said as he instantly covered a rather deep scratch on his left arm from a demon that had caught him while he was busy with another. However, Magia caught sight of the blood seeping through his hand.

"Hiei, at least let me wrap up that cut that you're trying to hide." Magia ignored the stares of the others. "Come on." She started to head back to their room but stopped and waited for him to join her after a few steps.

"Alright, I'm coming." Hiei followed after Magia with no protest; he had forgotten that the others were there. Kurama was chuckling to himself quietly as he watched them leave. Yusuke was stammering incomprehensible words of shock, and Kuwabara had actually fainted.

In their room, Hiei sat on "his" bed. The room was like an average hotel room, the two beds on either side of the room. A set of shelves stood near the door where Magia had put their bag of supplies. The room had a cream décor with white sheets upon the beds. A first aid kit sat in the drawer of the small bedside table that sat between the two beds. It was this that Magia sought after.

Unfortunate for Magia as she walked was the obviousness of her actions. She was favoring her right leg with a slight limp even thought no pain contorted her calm face. Soon she was sitting beside Hiei, the first aid kit in her lap.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Hiei asked as she began tending to his arm. He paid little attention to what she was doing to treat him.

"Huh?" Magia asked, coming out of her thoughts as she looked up from the rag she held against his cut; she was trying to stop the blood flow. Her gaze went back to the rag as she answered. "I just twisted my ankle while dodging a youkai. That's all." Magia removed the rag from his arm and began applying an ointment to it then carefully wrapped it. "There," she said with a sweet smile when she had finished.

"Let me see your ankle," Hiei insisted while he tested the bandages. The look in those crimson eyes was quite stubborn, and it wouldn't take a genius to see that he wasn't going to back down.

Magia shrugged and laid down on the bed after setting the medical supplies beside her. "It's common for me to twist my ankle. I'm usually over it in a few hours, at most a day." Hiei didn't reply, just bound her ankle with experienced skill. Magia smiled at him, but the smile slipped from her face when a knock on their closed door signaled a visitor. Kurama's voice could be heard through the thin wood.

"We're going down below to eat. We were wondering if you would be joining us."

Laughter of the two idiots carried in as well. "Don't disturb the lovebirds, Kurama," teased Yusuke.

"Yeah. They're probably all…" and Kuwabara could be heard making kissing sounds, bringing about more laughter from Yusuke.

Hiei jumped from his seat, having finished with Magia's ankle, and opened the door with a murderous look in his eyes. Closing his eyes, he hit both Yusuke and Kuwabara over their heads, knocking them out successfully, and sent a death glare to Kurama who had wisely stepped away from the door only moments before. Kurama threw his hands up in defense with a gesture of no harm before dragging Yusuke's and Kuwabara's unconscious bodies away to their room down the hall.

Magia was sitting up by now, more than a little annoyed herself. Once they were gone and Hiei was back in the room, she laid back with a sigh. "I had forgotten they'd seen our little scene back on deck."

"I'd forgotten they were on this boat. It was almost like we were on a romantic cruise." Hiei sighed wistfully before offering Magia his arm. "Hungry?"

"If only, eh?" Magia got up and hobbled over to Hiei. Together they made there way to the cafeteria-like dining area a few floors below. It wasn't the most appetizing place to eat at, but it was still a place to get food. The round tables that sat about five each were crowded with demons of every type. The tables and floors seemed to reflect the grungy occupants of the room. The food looked horrible much less edible; yet apparently it was for Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had beaten the couple there and were already eating. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrunk down as if trying to hide from Hiei as Kurama laughed heartily at them.

Hiei and Magia approached a more decent looking table. The demons previously sitting there cleared out at the sight of the fire apparition and his woman. "Okay, not what I was going for, but it works." Hiei shrugged and helped Magia to her seat. "I'll see if they have anything even remotely edible. I won't be long." He kissed Magia gently then left to get their food.

Magia let him go and decided to look around. She saw that many demons were staring as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Okay…either no one here has ever seen a female or I've done something quite extraordinary without realizing it," she said aloud to herself.

Hiei came back while balancing one tray of food on his hand, one on his head, and using his free hand to punch the disrespectfully staring demons. Lucky for them, he didn't pass by Yusuke or Kuwabara. Hiei punished the demons in such a casual manner, without even faltering in his steps; his eyes were closed and everything! Magia giggled as she watched this event. Hiei eventually made it to the table, gave a death glare to everyone but Magia, gave her a tray, and got his own off his head before sitting down beside her.

"Look at you, playing Mister Cool and impressing little ol'me," Magia teased before kissing Hiei on the cheek and turning to her food. She deduced that it was some kind of casserole, but she didn't dare question its ingredients. In the end she ate it. Hiei also ate his food, glaring occasionally at those who dared continue to stare. It didn't take long for either to finish. Magia finished first and looked around while she waited for Hiei. Most of the demons were ugly, brutish, and looked easy to defeat, but Magia knew looks could be deceiving.

"Too bad this isn't all the demons," Hiei said as he finished. "The rest are coming by train. There was an overload so they had to use two modes of transport." He stood and took his and Magia's trays to be put up.

_'What fun,'_ Magia commented to him as she got up and limped off toward the stairs. There she waited for him, not daring to leave without Hiei. She knew that for one she wasn't ready for another fight, plus Hiei would freak if she disappeared.

As Hiei walked back, it was with an unknown grace. He had his hands in his pockets and an attitude about him that made him quite appealing. There were a handful of female demons amongst the males, and every one of them had eyes for Hiei at that moment; a few were actually drooling. Hiei just ignored them as he did most females. Magia was eyeing him as well, but she also noticed the interested females and sent her own glares at them, getting some of them to turn away quickly.

"Shall we go, my love?" Hiei asked when he had reached Magia. Magia smiled and nodded, walking with Hiei up the stairs and out of sight.

Nearby, Kuwabara questioned from Kurama what Hiei had said. Kurama repeated Hiei's words perfectly, causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to faint once more out of shock.

Back in their room, Hiei and Magia settled in. "How's your ankle?" Hiei asked as he closed the door.

Magia was sitting on her bed, smiling. "Fine. No pain or anything." She turned her ankle slowly to prove her point; she had indeed been walking just fine on the way back to the room.

"Let me unwrap your bandage then." Hiei slowly approached her.

Magia nodded and laid down like she had done when he wrapped it. "Thanks. I think your help actually healed me faster."

"Hn." Hiei kneeled by her the bed near her ankle and unwrapped it. "Perfectly healed," he declared. He didn't remove his hands, however. Instead, he brought them up to her knee and back down to her ankle, his fingertips never leaving her leg.

Magia sighed happily as he ran his hands up and down her leg. His touch alone was sending chills of excitement through her. Hiei's hands stopped just above her knee as he looked up to her face through half-lidded eyes. He then pounced, jumping onto the bed and her to kiss her. He said nothing, just kept kissing her. Magia returned the kisses with no complaint, parting her lips at his slightest hint. He was hers, and she knew this, just as she was his; that was all that mattered.

Hiei started to trail his kisses from her lips to her chin to her neck. Soon, he was making his way across her throat, saying "I…love…you…" between his eager kissing. His tongue flicked past his lips to taste her skin.

Magia didn't even try to hold back the moans that escaped her lips as he kissed and teased her neck. "Oh, Hiei, I love you," she said in a breathy whisper.

Hiei's kisses traveled upward to her ear. "I love you more than life itself," he whispered sensually in her ear before trailing his kisses back to her lips. Magia was the one to ask entrance of him this time as she traced his lips with her tongue….

….When it was all over, Magia and Hiei lay together under the covers of one of the beds. Sweat covered their now non-virgin bodies as they calmed their breathing from pants to simple breaths. Hiei was laying on his back with Magia curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

Hiei turned his head to her with a loving smile. "Please, don't ever leave me," he whispered.

Magia looked up at him and nodded. "Never. I won't ever leave you. I need you too much to do so."

"Thank you." Hiei kissed her lovingly, a kiss incomparable to the passionate and lusting kisses they had shared only moments before.

"I'll love you forever, Hiei," Magia whispered as her eyes closed with a need for sleep.

"I love you, too," he replied, "now and forever." He, too gave in to his exhaustion. They both needed this rest for the ship was only an hour away from its destination, and who knew what they would have to face at the docks.

About half an hour later, Hiei awoke. He nudged Magia, asking her to awaken. Magia yawned as her dark eyes opened. She smiled gently at Hiei before memories of their previous actions brought a blush to her cheeks. Magia quickly got up from the bed, gathered her clothes, and dressed, having also remembered where they were.

Hiei chuckled lightly to himself before getting up and getting dressed as well; he put on his usual blue top and black pants. He turned to Magia as he buckled his second belt and said, "I love you…forever." He then pulled on his cloak.

"Forever will I love you," replied Magia with a smile as she pulled on her trench coat.

A knock on the door signaled that it was time to go. "We're here, guys!" Yusuke called through the door before his footsteps could be heard departing down the hall. Hiei gathered his and Magia's few belongings, repacking them in the backpack, slung the backpack over his shoulder, and walked out with Magia at his side.

Hiei spotted Kurama ahead of them and a thought struck him. "I'll be back in a second," he told Magia before running ahead to the kitsune. Magia only saw Hiei say something to Kurama which caused the red-head to laugh cheerfully and respond; she was too far to hear. She saw Hiei nod then fall back into place beside her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I'm here."

Magia smiled and, of course, her curious nature got the best of her. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just had to ask him something," Hiei replied as they left the boat and stepped onto the dock. The train station was visible not too far away, and it looked as though the storm-gray engine with its midnight-black cars had only just arrived as well. Ahead of the group were Yusuke and Kuwabara. They stopped as two human females ran up to them. One threw her arms around Yusuke's neck excitedly. The other was giving Kuwabara a noogie. "Just so you know," Hiei told Magia as they neared the four, "the girl hanging on Yusuke is Kayko. The other one is Kuwabara's sister."

Together they met up with the group just as Kurama had. By this time Shizuru had released her brother and was teasing him about playing hero. Kayko was listening to Yusuke tell an exaggerated tale of the fight on the ship; she was the first to notice Hiei and Magia. "Oh, hello," Kayko said as she turned away from Yusuke, leaving him in mid-sentence. "Who's this, Hiei?" It was obvious that Magia was with Hiei as they stood so closely, side-by-side. Kayko's comment brought the attention of the other's on the couple. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke looked like they would answer Kayko's question, but Hiei beat them to it.

"Her name is Magia; she's my girlfriend," he said without hesitation. All but Kurama and Magia dropped their jaws in shock. Magia's eyes merely flashed with shock before a smile formed upon her lips. Before now, Hiei had never actually claimed her, only protected her and loved her. Now she knew it was this recognition that had been missing.

Kayko smiled happily. "I never would have guessed." She turned to Magia, making introductions. "I'm Kayko. This is Shizuru." Magia nodded to both in greeting before letting her eyes scan the crowds, ignoring the fact that Yusuke and Kuwabara were checking with Kurama to see if they had heard right.

"Where do we go from here?" Magia asked off-handedly as she watched demons and rich-looking humans wander around.

"My guess would be there," said Hiei, pointing to a giant mountain-like structure in the middle of the island. It seemed to be where many were heading. Magia nodded in agreement, as did Kurama who ended up leading the way. Inside they found a stadium that resembled a coliseum except set in the hollowed out mountain. Part of the roof had collapsed some years ago, letting the sunshine and weather into the arena.

All the competing teams were gathering in their assigned waiting rooms within the carved out halls of the mountain. The audience was finding seats in the stands all around the ring; so were Kayko and Shizuru as the team found their room.

"It's just the opening ceremony," Kurama explained to an anxious Magia. "The teams are introduced, rules recited, then we get to go to our hotels."

"It's when we get a good look of the competition," Yusuke added from where he stood.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present our competing teams!" came the announcer's voice through the speakers.

"And so it begins," whispered Magia.

"Team Urameshi!" cried the announcer. The team left their room and walked out of the dark hall onto the bright, grassy field of the arena to the cheers and boos of the crowd—mainly boos.

Hiei's calm demeanor faltered into one of rage as he spotted his sister caged and hung several hundred feet above the ring from part of the ceiling that still remained. "How dare they…how dare they…how dare they!" he growled in a deadly whisper. "How _dare_ they!"

_'Calm, Hiei; we'll win this and save her,'_ Magia told Hiei, not wanting him to become over-enraged so early.

"Withthe champions of the Dark Tournament—Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei—is their newest member, Magia!" None of the team paid heed to the announcer as they eyed the teams that had already been called. Magia went on mental guard as she watched two unknown people approach. One was a large male with a mohawk who was swaying as he walked, a bottle clutched in his hand; the other was a red haired male with pointed ears and a single horn who floated beside his comrade, a wide and fanged smile on his face.

"Urameshi!" bellowed the drunk looking male.

Yusuke turned in time to catch a slap on the back. "Chu, still the same I see! Jin too!"

"We'll be wantin' our rematches, Urameshi," said Jin with a smirk. "We 'eard you beat up a good number a' youkai on the way 'ere. Hope you can still fight."

"Your concern is better placed with the other youkai," said Hiei, belaying his anger. Hiei glared coldly at the other teams. He was not surprised by what he saw. Magia was also watching the rest of the demons, at least until she was being spoken of.

"This must be the little lady," Chu commented as he looked her over. "Word is the fight was started because some youkai had the nerve to lay a hand on her." He extended his large hand to her. "Name's Chu."

Magia attentively shook his hand, stating her name. "Magia."

"So who she belong to?" asked Jin with a mischievous smile. "'Cause if none a' you claim 'er…" Hiei didn't say anything but gave a glare of warning to both Chu and Jin that went unnoticed as he moved closer to Magia

Magia gave Jin an "are you serious" look before saying, "I'll pass."

"Your loss," said Jin with a shrug before flipping over to float on his back. The announcer was just now going over the rules.

Hiei looked up to see Yukina looking down to him with pleading eyes. He could tell she was trying not to cry, which made him want to kill almost everyone there. "Why are you two here?" Hiei asked Jin and Chu with suspicion as he turned his attention away from the ice maiden.

"Here for the fight, mate," said Chu. He looked up to Yukina's cage. "Bad luck for the girl, though." He looked back to the team. "Wasn't she with you gents last time?"

"Yeah," answered Yusuke. "That's why we're here."

"Ah!" said Jin. "Well, if you need any help, don't be afraid to give us a call. We'll be there in a jiff." With that, the teams were dismissed. As the others left, Team Urameshi stayed behind, looking upon their captured companion with mixed emotions.

Magia watched Yukina with interest, taking in her lover's sister's appearance. She could see the resemblance between the two quite easily causing her to wonder how Hiei kept it from Yukina or anyone else. Magia's thoughts were broken by Kuwabara's stupidity.

"Yukina! Don't worry! The power of love will bring us together again! I will save you!" exclaimed the crazed Kazuma. Magia had to suppress her urged to hit the idiot. Hiei, on the other hand, didn't suppress his urge. He clogged Kuwabara smartly on the head, knocking him out again for the second time that day. Without a word, Hiei left the arena, Kurama and Yusuke dragging Kuwabara with them as they too left. Magia hung back, smiling reassuringly at Yukina, before following after the boys.

At the hotel, the boys found themselves to have a suite similar to the one they had had at the Dark Tournament. When they chose their rooms, no one argued with the fact that Magia and Hiei would be sharing a room, leaving the fifth room empty. Night fell by the time the team had settled in. They were soon joined by Kayko, Shizuru, Botan, and Koenma, in his teen form. Magia had been cooking when the four came; naturally, she only glanced at the newcomers before returning to her work. Kuwabara and Yusuke were playing cards as Kurama watched.

"Hey, look, the baby thinks he has to dress _up_ for us," joked Yusuke as Koenma walked in.

"Watch it, Yusuke," warned Koenmapast his pacifier.

At dinner, Hiei didn't touch his food; he wasn't hungry. Kurama tried to convince him to eat but gave up in the end, realizing it was futile. Hiei ended up leaving the table early and going to his room where he sat on his bed, thinking. Magia watched him leave, worry evident in her eyes, but didn't follow; she decided to allow him his alone time. She ended up talking with Koenma about various things including what happened at the Dark Tournament; thus she learned of Hiei's dragon.

"That's where those scars are from," Magia muttered.

"You've seen them?" questioned Koenma. Magia nodded. "You seem quite close to Hiei."

"I'm his girlfriend." With that, she stood and left. She didn't join Hiei in their room but entered the empty room so she, too, could have the time to think. "I still have a few things to learn," she told herself as she paced the room. "And he knows nothing of my past—not that it makes a difference." Magia ended up sitting on the end of the bed as she continued her musing. "The past doesn't define us. However, our hearts do, and mine is for him."

What was really bothering Magia was that she was realizing how fast they'd been moving; not even a week had passed while they were in each other's company yet they'd come so far. The voice of caution kept warning her that he could leave her at anytime without warning, especially now that she had given herself to him physically.

Magia shook her head and took a cleansing breath before smiling. "He does love me," she reminded herself, "and I love him." She finally left the room only to stand outside her own room, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" called Hiei. He was sitting there on the bed, remembering as he stared at the scars left by his dark dragon. Magia found him this way, sitting there so quietly. Just as quietly, she moved across the room and sat beside him, her gaze on those same scars.

"Koenma told me about what happened with your dragon and all. You've paid heavy prices in the past, haven't you?"

"Yes," Hiei replied, not looking at her, "many high prices. But I pay them because I must. If I had died, it would have mattered little, but I am nothing if not loyal. I would not let anyone die that did not deserve it, so I endure." His gaze turned to her, but his eyes were distant as he remembered some long ago time. Finally his eyes focused, and he smiled slightly as he took in the sight of Magia. Magia smiled back and nodded in understanding.

She turned her gaze to the closed door as she heard the voices of their companions saying good night to the departing guests. "It's getting late," Magia said. "Our first match is tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." But Hiei didn't move, just sat there while looking at his arm. Magia placed her hands on the scars, gaining Hiei's attention, and smiled at him. Her fingers lightly traced the scars as if loving them, before she left him and got ready for bed—which was merely slipping down to her underwear and shirt then climbing into bed. Hiei joined her, choosing to sleep shirtless. "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my protector." Magia kissed him gently before letting sleep take her, hearing the others retiring to their beds in her last moments of waking. Hiei fell asleep faster than he thought he would; Magia's presence seemed to calm his raging soul, allowing him so much peace.

* * *

Magia was the first to wake the next morning, but comfort kept her where she was. Hiei woke soon after and knew by the way she was breathing that she was awake, even though his eyes were closed. He didn't speak, only wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her body closer to him as she snuggled up against her, a smile upon his lips. Magia sighed as she laid her arms over his. "Morning, Hiei," she whispered. 

"Hey, Kurama, what's for breakfast?" Kuwabara's voice rang loudly through the suite. Magia cringed as she heard it.

"Quiet. Magia and Hiei are still sleeping," commanded Kurama's softer voice, easily heard because he was probably right outside their door. "Why don't you go to the café? Yusuke left for there a few minutes ago."

"You mean the _lovebirds_ haven't got up yet? I wonder what they've been doing." Kuwabara's laughter could be heard as he left the suite. A second sound of the front door opening and closing indicated Kurama's exit. Hiei and Magia were now alone.

Hiei released the breath he'd just realized he'd been holding. "I thought for sure they were going to barge in or something," he said as he pressed himself closer to Magia.

Magia rolled over in Hiei's arms to face him and kissed him gently, deepening it within moments. _'I'm glad they didn't.'_

Hiei licked her lips sensuously as he replied. _'If they did, I think we would have been in need of a new fighter.'_ Magia's reply to this was a mental laugh. Her lips parted as she sent her own tongue to entangle with Hiei's. He smiled into the kiss but pulled away. "I think we should get up," he told her. His stomach growled, giving a reason why and causing him to blush.

Magia only smiled before nodding and slipping out of bed. It didn't take her long to dress into her boots, a pair of blue jeans, and a form-fitting black tank top with the words "Try Me" in white across the chest. She braided her hair to keep it out of the way and grabbed a rose from a bouquet of them sitting in a vase on the dresser; she had gone out yesterday before sunset with Kurama to get these. While tucking the rose in the top of her braid, she waited for Hiei at the door.

Hiei yawned as he got up. His chosen attire was a sleeveless mahogany-colored shirt, black pants, and silver belts. After dressing, he yawned again and joined Magia. "Come on, sleepy head," Magia teased as she led the way out of the suite and down to the first floor of the hotel.

* * *

The hotel, called _Sakura Kokoro_, was very nice and well cared for. It housed the rich humans who had come to bet their money on various demon teams as well as buy souvenirs, of which included tear gems from the prize ice maiden. Naturally the food here was _supposed_ to be excellent, or so the hotel's small restaurant claimed. Simply named _Kouei _and situated beside the lobby, this fine restaurant was the destination of the couple. 

The two ordered their food and joined their teammates, getting it soon after. Yusuke and Kuwabara were pigging out as usual as Kurama looked on with a certain calmness. Hiei, still half asleep, ignored the disgusting sounds the two idiots were making as he tried to hide the occasional yawn. Magia ate silently as her eyes wandered; she never expected to see so many humans at the tournament, but she saw a good number of demons too, most likely the leaders of the teams there to meet with their bosses.

"This food is horrible!" Hiei had just tried eating his food—baked chicken—and continued to eat it, though he wasn't quite sure why. He was glad he was a demon for he doubted he'd be able to stand the stuff if he wasn't; he wasn't even sure how Magia was handling it.

Magia looked to Hiei at his comment then to her food. She'd been so in her thoughts—a normal thing for her—that she didn't even taste the food she was ingesting. She took another bite then shrugged. "I've tasted worse," she said with indifference. "My old school's cafeteria was known for its odd food; you learned quickly not to eat anything with the word 'surprise' in its title and to bring your lunch on 'Chef's Choice' days." Yet even though Magia could stomach the food, she didn't even eat half of her plate. When Kurama questioned, she said she was full and a light eater; truth be told, her mind was on the upcoming fights.

Hiei ate a bit more before pushing the plate away. "Next time I'm bringing my own food." He glanced over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were choking down even more food.

"An eating contest," Kurama clarified. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"Bakas," Hiei muttered before looking to Magia.

"As long as they don't start a food fight," Magia commented as she watched Yusuke shove half a sandwich in his mouth.

"I, for one, am not going to wait around until they do." Hiei stood and waited to see if Magia would come.

"Don't leave me here!" Magia stood too. The two walked out of the restaurant and paused in the lobby. "What do we do now? We've got an hour until the matches."

"I don't know," Hiei said with a shrug. "I guess we wait."

"We might as well go back up to the suite, then." Magia started toward the elevator, glancing back at Hiei to see if he was coming. He surprised her, however, by running to catch up with her and picking her up, carrying her up the stairs at a sprint; he was jumping the stairs two at a time!

It wasn't long until they were both on the roof where Hiei set Magia down. The sun was just rising in the Makai, the whole reason Hiei had brought her up here.

"Hiei, what are you—" Magia gasped as she saw the beautiful sight before her. She could say nothing as she looked upon the sun seeming to rise out of the water, which reflected the fiery colors of the sky. "It's…it's beautiful," she managed to say at last.

Hiei smiled. He had forgotten that Makai sunrises could be so nice; it was nice to know there was some beauty in this world of killing and hate. Hiei walked up behind Magia and wrapped his arms about her waist while placing his chin on her shoulder. "Not nearly as beautiful as you," he whispered.

Magia smiled and continued to watch the sunrise. "And you are so sweet. How'd I ever gain your love?" Hiei just laughed in response before hugging her to him and kissing her cheek. Magia turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer for a kiss. Hiei deepened the kiss instantly, the sunrise forgotten.

_'I love you'_ he sent her.

_'I love you, too,'_ she replied as she held him close, not wanting to let him go.

Hiei pulled away. "It's time to go." He took her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. His smile was so sweet that every fan girl reading this, even the ones who despise Hiei, would faint if they could see it.

"If only time could stop," Magia sighed. She kept hold of his hand as she kissed him one last time before leading the way. "I wonder if the others are looking for us."

"Most likely," Hiei replied in a tone that clearly said he didn't care.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!" screamed a frantic Yusuke. "The tournament starts in ten minutes!" 

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had searched the inside of the hotel and now were searching outside for their missing teammates. Needless to say, Yusuke was not happy.

Kuwabara lifted his head up from looking under a rock. "I don't know!"

"Kuwabara?" Kurama said to get the oaf's attention.

"What?" Kuwabara now looked at Kurama.

"I don't think they'd be under a rock," Kurama pointed out. Kuwabara realized Kurama's point and chose a new place to look for Hiei and Magia.

Speakingof the couple, they arrived only moments later, stopping to stand a few feet away from the boys. "What are you looking for?" Magia asked as she watched Kuwabara mindlessly searching.

"We're looking for you guys," Kuwabara replied absently as he proceeded to look in a trash can.

"Uh…Kuwabara, they're here," said Yusuke while sweat-dropping.

"What? Oh! Hey! Where have you guys been?"

"None of your business," Hiei said coldly. He'd yet to release Magia's hand, and the others noticed.

"We're here, that's all that matters. Let's go; we've got fights to win," said Magia.

* * *

"Welcome to the first round of the _Youkai Taikai! _Let's bring out our teams. Team Urameshi!_" _Yusuke lead the way into the arena with the rest of the team following behind. The crowd booed and cheered—booing mainly—as the announcer let them enter before announcing the next team. "Team Richusoyru!" An odd looking bunch of demons entered opposite Team Urameshi; the crowd cheered wildly for them. "Teams, choose your fighters!" 

"These first fights are always easy. I'll go first," said Kuwabara with an air of boastfulness. He climbed into the ring, looking quite haughty. "Come on! I can take anything you throw at me."

"He-he," chuckled a stupid-looking green demon. It was huge width wise, had rolls of fat, around seventeen horns on its head, and a cigar clutched between its yellow teeth. "Looks like I get the pipsqueak," it said as it stumbled foreword clumsily.

"Pipsqueak? He's the pipsqueak…" Kuwabara gestured to Hiei "…not me. Get that straight."

"Round one! Kuwabara against Kaijinbou!" cried Jury who was judge and announcer for this tournament as well as the Dark Tournament.

"He-he, this'll be quick," chuckled Kaijinbou.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara's sword formed in his hands at his command. He charged at the demon, going for a direct stab in the stomach.

Kaijinbou smirked and charged forward as well, his large hands curled into fists, only to trip over his big, hairy feet. "Ow! I skinned my knee!" he cried as he lay on his back on the ring, his knee clutched in both hands.

Kuwabara stopped feet away from the demon, staring down at it in confusion. "Uh…"

"Don't just stand there!" yelled Yusuke. "Roll him out of the ring!"

"Right!" Kuwabara closed the gap between him and Kaijinbou and gave the ugly and pathetic demon a shove with his foot in an attempt to roll him out of the ring.

"Hey! Don't push me!" yelled Kaijinbou. Still crying, he ran off the ring and into the arms of an elderly looking female demon who lead him out of the arena.

"There, there, let's go home," she was saying.

"Okay then…" Jury commented as she watched this. "Kaijinbou is disqualified due to running home with his mom… Winner-Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara jumped out of the ring to join his teammates. "Told you it would be easy." Magia just rolled her eyes as Kuwabara took a pose; she turned her attention to Kurama who had just climbed into the ring.

Kurama's fight was over even faster than Kuwabara's. The demon he was up against just stood his ground as Kurama sliced him into little pieces with his Rose Whip. "These demons are pathetic!" Hiei exclaimed as Kurama left the ring.

Yusuke was the next to fight. "Come on! Let's have a challenge!" Another ugly demon stumbled into the ring looking drunker than Chu ever could even though this demon was quite sober.

"Next up, Yusuke Urameshi and a demon whose name escapes me…" announced Jury.

"It's Sigara!" said the demon, angrily.

"Whatever," said Jury. "Let's see some gore!"

Yusuke just stood there, watching his opponent. "I'll let you make the first move."

"You're going to regret that." Sigara had a slur to his speech as he spoke. Nonetheless, he moved foreword clumsily. When he made it to Yusuke, he fell on top of the detective so that Yusuke was supporting his weight. Sigara even threw a punch, but it wouldn't have even bent a flower.

"Get off!" Yusuke pushed against the demon but found him too heavy. "I didn't want to have to do this." Yusuke managed to position his hands between him and the demon. Soon the demon was sent flying then rolling to the other end of the ring by Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Yusuke regained his stance, cracking his neck while saying, "Too easy." Sigara continued to roll, pausing at the edge of the ring, and falling out of the ring in a daze.

"Winner-Yusuke!"

"Your turn, Magia," said Yusuke as he left the ring.

"Sure; this'll be fun." Magia's sarcastic tone matched her attitude at the time as she jumped into the ring. She stood there, waiting for her opponent with one hand in her pocket and the other gripping the handle of her whip.

A big, burly, brown demon stepped up into the ring. "He-he, looks like I get the girl. I'll let you live if you want to come over to my place later," he said, not catching the glare from Hiei.

"Magia against Zuke!"

Zuke started to crack his knuckles and neck at the same time. He looked big, strong, and stupid.

"You want things to heat up?" Magia inquired as she pulled a metal lighter from her pocket. "So be it." She flipped the lighter open and brought the flame to life. Holding the lighter before her lips, she gently blew on the flames. The flames reached out like a flame thrower and engulfed Zuke, who turned to ash in an instant.

"Another win for Team Urameshi," said Jury, sounding quite bored.

"I'm next," said Hiei as he stepped into the ring, passing Magia as she stepped down.

No voice answered Hiei except a beastly growl. Climbing into the ring was a demon that would remind one of a werewolf with brown choppy fur, long and agile limbs, and a drooling, fang filled mouth. It flashed its sharp, steel-like claws as it growled.

"Hiei against Inu! Fight!"

Inu went down on all fours and immediately began digging into the concrete ring. To the shock of many he was actually getting somewhere and quickly. Soon he had disappeared into his personally dug tunnel. He could of been anywhere within the stone of the ring.

"Hn." Hiei wasn't worried about this demon. He jumped into the air with ease and followed Inu down into the hole.

The place was silent until a yelp sounded. The steel claws against the concrete sounded as the wolf emerged from the ring and took his place between the two holes, watching both for Hiei with its yellow eyes. It had deep cuts over much of its body and looked almost ready to collapse.

Hiei emerged calmly after Inu, sword in hand. "Stupid youkai," he sneered. "Makes a hole and thinks he's invincible." Hiei was covered in dirt from the hole but ignored it as he stalked slowly towards Inu.

The beast charged at Hiei, his jaw agape. Feet away, he jumped and aimed his lethal teeth at Hiei's throat, intending to tear it open. Hiei didn't move until Inu was three inches away. He drew his sword on the ground, creating a cloud of dust, then jumped up into the air to dodge the beast's attack. Upon his decent, he plunged his sword into the heart of the demon; Hiei was greeted with a spurt of blood that covered him—mainly his face. He drew out his sword and wiped his face with his hand. "Disgusting," Hiei muttered.

"Finally some decent blood shed! With a five fight win, Team Urameshi advances! There will be a ten minute interlude before the next match with Team Clancy and Team Ego."

"We're going to celebrate. See ya!" Yusuke called to Hiei and Magia as he walked out with Kurama and Kuwabara.

Magia eyed Hiei. "Look at you! I'm all for a good fight, but I hope you're not planning on staying like that."

"Its blood reeks!" Hiei exclaimed. "I need a shower."

Magia just laughed at him as she led the way out. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The trip back to the hotel was short. Hiei immediately went to take his shower as Magia busied herself around the suite. "Ah!" came Hiei's voice moments after he had entered the bathroom. "The water's cold!"

Magia couldn't help but laugh as she walked to the bathroom door. "Aw, don't tell me you need me to warm it up for you," she teased as she leaned against the wall opposite the door.

"Shut up," replied Hiei, his voice sounding suspiciously close to a pout. Hiei scrubbed himself down as quickly as possible and exited the cold shower, shivering. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it about his waist; he had to pause to brush a strand of his hair, which was down and falling about his shoulders thanks to the water, out of his eyes.

Magia tested the door, finding it unlocked, and decided to sneak in on him. But after she entered, she could only stand stalk still as she took in the sight before her: her toned lover with only a towel to cover his lower region, water traveling down his hot body, his tall hair wet and hanging about his face; Magia was practically drooling.

Magia shook her head of the thoughts that had entered her mind and stood there smirking, the door closed behind her. "Cold?" she inquired playfully.

Hiei just glared at her, a playful glare but still a glare that turned into a smirk as he slowly stalked foreword. "Yes, I think I need something to warm me up." He hugged Magia, his body still wet with the icy water.

Magia gasped as she felt the water against her. "Yikes! That _is_ cold!" She playfully tried to push him away, her hands shoving weakly against his shoulders.

In response, Hiei held her tighter. "Mmm…warm," he muttered teasingly as he rubbed his face against hers.

"Fine! We can play hard-ball." Magia wrapped one of her legs around his and pulled, sending him off balance and causing him to fall back. Hiei landed on his back, his towel surprisingly staying about his waist. Magia straddled said waist and leaned over him. "So you're cold? Let me help with that." She kissed him passionately on the lips.

Hiei kissed her back with a passion unmatched. _'I think it's working.'_

In reply, Magia moved her kisses from his lips to his neck and shoulders; she even went as far as nipping at his shoulder. Hiei followed her example, kissing her neck, his tongue occasionally flicking out to taste her skin. Hiei's left hand found its way under her shirt and caressed the smooth skin there; his right hand entangled itself in her hair.

Magia moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Warm yet?" A knock on the door startled her to where she sat up completely and looked to it.

Yusuke's voice was the one to interrupt. "You almost done in there, Hiei? Magia's gone missing."

"Bakas!" cursed Magia just loud enough for Hiei to hear.

"Go away!" Hiei called._ 'Don't say anything or they might come in,'_ he sent to Magia. Hiei got up, Magia moving off of him so he could, and turned the shower back on though not getting in; he also made sure the door was locked. "Much better," he whispered as he looked to Magia. Magia just simply watched him from her spot on the floor.

The other's voices could be heard through the door. "What'd he say?" asked Kuwabara.

" 'Go away.' I don't get it; I thought he'd be worried," answered Yusuke.

"He's not?" questioned Kurama.

"Not from the sound of it," replied Yusuke. "I would say he was annoyed."

Kurama chuckled. "Let's let him be." A set of footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara could be heard asking. "Hey Kurama! What's so funny?" A second set of footsteps could be heard running after the first.

"I don't understand Hiei sometimes," mused Yusuke as the third set of footsteps followed the first two.

_'At least one of them has some sense,'_ Magia pointed out to Hiei.

_'Yes, Kurama is anything but stupid, I'll give him that.'_ Hiei turned off the shower once he was sure the three had left. "Now, where were we? Oh! I think I remember." Hiei had a wide grin on his face as he all but pounced on Magia, locking his lips with hers.

Magia returned his kisses hungrily. She ran her tongue over his lips, begging for a response. One of her hands clutched his shoulder as the other ran through his wet hair. Hiei opened his lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth; it swept every cavern, memorizing every part of her mouth. His hands ran up and down her torso sensually. Magia's tongue twisted about his as she brought her hands down to roam his chest and abs. Both of Hiei's hands slipped under her shirt, his fingers running along her flesh with touches so soft they were like a ghost's breath; his hands whispered against her skin teasingly.

Magia sighed as she pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes to look upon him. "Maybe we should move to the bedroom."

"The bed would be more comfortable," Hiei replied, looking up as though he were thinking. "Ok." Hiei stood, unlocked the door, picked Magia up bridal-style, and left for their room.

* * *

Magia lay at Hiei's side, their bodies glistening with sweat as they strived to get their breath back. "Was that warm enough for you?" Magia finally asked as she remembered what had started the whole thing. 

"Hmm…maybe. I am still a _little_ cold." Hiei wrapped his arms about her and pulled her closer. "Mmm…much better."

Magia relaxed against him as the realization of how much energy she had spent hit her. A fight, though easy, and an intimate moment would be enough to tire anyone; Magia had dipped into her extra stores and now needed rest. Sleep overcame her easily. But her dreams weren't empty…no, they were dark and painful.

* * *

_Magia was happily following after Hiei through deep woods. Hiei turned to her, his eyes dark and evil like his smile. Then she was in a dungeon-like room. A feeling of weakness and sadness overwhelmed her. A dark robed figure walked from the shadows toward her with a mirror in hand. Magia looked upon her reflection. She was bruised and scratched all over; a ripped and dirty gown of what may have been white cotton barely covered her body. She was chained to the wall, and her dark hair was matted about her face. The mirror broke, the pieces falling to the floor in front of her. No longer does a robe hide the figure who had held it; Hiei is before her with his katana raised, ready to strike. The blade catches the dim light of a torch from somewhere as it is brought down toward Magia…_

Magia awoke with a scream. Her eyes searched the darkness that had fallen with the passing of time. She was back in her room at the hotel. However, she didn't feel relieved.

Hiei had jumped awake at her scream. "Magia! Magia, what's wrong?" he asked frantically. "What happened?"

Magia couldn't help but scramble away from Hiei, the image of him almost killing her still fresh in her mind. Unfortunately, she had forgotten the size of the bed and was sent tumbling to the floor. "Damn!" she cursed after hitting theblack-carpetfloor. She remained where she had fallen and stared up at the ceiling. "What happened?" she whispered to herself as the dream ran through her startled mind. "It felt so real."

"Magia," Hiei whispered, gaining her attention as he looked over the edge of the bed. Confusion shown on his face from her scrambling away; he just didn't understand why she had done that. "What happened? Was it a dream? Please, tell me." He offered his hand to her in assistance.

"I…I can't, Hiei. I don't quite understand myself. I need some time alone. I'm sorry." Tears shone in her dark eyes, but she wouldn't let them flow, not in front of him. She grabbed a robe from the dresser and wrapped it about her still bare body. Just as she was about to leave, the door burst open with the others scrambling through.

"What is it? What happened?" Yusuke was quite ready for a demon attack as he stood posed and ready to fire his Spirit Gun. Kuwabara, too, looked ready to fight. Kurama, however, sighed as he noticed that there was no attacking demon.

"Nothing. A bad dream, that's all. That's all it was…a dream." Magia pushed past the boys and disappeared into the extra room, wanting to get away from everyone as soon as possible.

"Okay..." Yusuke shrugged and left, having no reason to stay.

"Geesh! And I thought she was tough," Kuwabara grumbled as he stomped off to his own room.

Kurama stayed behind, watching Hiei with concern and worry. "What happened?" he asked kindly.

"I…I don't know," Hiei confessed, his eyes wide. _She was crying. Did I make her cry?_...he thought to himself.

Kurama left, leaving Hiei alone with his thoughts. Hiei was looking down at the bedding when he noticed a wet spot. He felt his cheek and discovered moisture. His eyes widened again. "I'm…I'm crying!"

The night continued. Hiei continued to cry and occasionally whisper his love's name to the darkness, but sleep would not take him…not for a second time that day.

* * *

Safe in the extra room, Magia sat alone in her own darkness while letting her tears flow. "Why?" she asked the comforting shadows. "I always thought I could handle my premonitions, but this…this is too much." More tears left her moist eyes. "I must hope it was only a nightmare and not a sign of the future." 

Magia stood and walked over to the window. She watched as dark clouds rolled in, blocking the light of stars and moon. "It'll rain tomorrow," she sighed as she moved back to the bed. "I should probably tell him. But I'm afraid. I need more time."

Magia fought with herself most of the remaining night, trying to solve her dilemma. At last she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The morning was dreary as a drizzle covered the island. To look at the sky only brought more despair for the clouds only got darker as lightning flashed in the distance. But no matter what the weather, the matches scheduled for that day were not to be canceled. 

Magia awoke with little energy but forced herself from the bed and held her robe tight about her. She was afraid to face Hiei just yet, but her clothes were in their room and she would have to face him sometime. She had decided to just tell of the dream and not even mention the fact that she had a tendency toward premonitions. As she stood before their door, one last tear escaped Magia's eye which she quickly wiped away.

"Hiei, may I come in?"

"Magia?" came Hiei's hopeful voice. "Yes, please do." Hiei didn't look up from staring at the sheets that were wet with his shed tears. Something was wrong, and he needed to know what.

Magia entered the room, neither smiling nor speaking. She avoided the inevitable by dressing first in a large t-shirt and loose, black jeans. As she tended to her hair, staring out the window the whole time, she ran through her mind what to say, how to word it, even possible escapes from this dreaded truth. Finally, she laid the brush aside and moved to kneel before Hiei.

"Hiei," she spoke in a soft whisper, gaining his audile attention. "I'm sorry about last night. My dream…it frightened me. I just needed time alone to sort it out, face it." Magia kept her eyes down cast as her hair fell about her face, hiding it from view; her voice was filled with sorrow and regret.

Hiei didn't say anything at the moment, only hooked a finger under her chin and guided her face to look at him. A stream of tears continued to flow over his face as he held her head in his hands and searched her eyes. "You can tell me anything," Hiei told her. "I…I was scared…that you wouldn't come back." He released her face and looked away, blinking back the tears.

Magia stood only to sit on the bed beside him. She guided his face to her and kissed away the tears that lingered on his cheeks. "I know I should be more trusting," she admitted. "I'm still learning…we both are. I'm sorry for scaring you, but…" She just couldn't explain. The need to flee, hide, sort it out then wait until she had to face the problem, all this was instilled in her from her life without siblings, without friends to place real trust in, without love other than family which she almost always despised, not counting her parents. She had done as she had always done but forgotten that another life was entangled with hers, another life was effected.

Magia sighed then smiled gently. "I'll always return to you." She sighed again as her face fell. "I'll tell you the dream if you want."

"You don't have to," Hiei replied. "I'm just happy you're here." He smiled slightly as he looked upon his solemn love.

Magia smiled as well, but with a hint of sadness. The dream still bugged her and probably would all day. She wanted to tell Hiei, but looking into his face…his eyes…she knew she just couldn't crush him more by revealing that she had seen him kill her.

"You look like you could use some rest," she said, changing the subject. "Why don't you try to sleep? Our match doesn't start for a couple of hours."

"Yeah," Hiei said vaguely. He laid down and closed his eyes, exhaustion soon overcoming him as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Magia let him sleep as she left for the den, carrying a notebook and a pen. Her only company was Kurama who was reading quietly. He glanced up as she entered and noted the depressed look she held. "Everything alright? Anything I can do?" he asked kindly.

"Everything is fine…for now. And no, I have to deal with it on my own."

Magia settled down on the unoccupied couch and proceeded to write down the dream in the notebook which was actually her premonition achieves. Afterwards, she read it over trying to find helpful symbols; she searched her memory for missing parts and flipped through pages of notes on other dreams that could have helped, but nothing stood out. "What is it? How do I prevent this?" she mumbled, not caring if Kurama heard.

Magia grew tired of this work and closed the book, throwing it on the coffee table along with the pen. She ended up stretching out on the couch. "Where are the bakas?"

"Training," replied Kurama.

"Out in the rain?" Kurama gave a shrug and went back to reading.

An hour passed, but Magia just couldn't clam herself. The dream was slipping from her mind…all but his eyes and the blade coming down. What got her was that she had seen Hiei crying again, and she guessed it was a rare occurrence. She could tell he hadn't slept last night, and it worried her. She was affecting him so much. That made her wonder what would happen when she died. Magia wasn't planning on dieing soon, but as a human she would die before Hiei if it came to old age. How would it affect him if they ended up making their relationship life long?

The sound of thunder outside brought Magia from her thoughts. "I'm stepping out," she told Kurama before she stood and left, taking the stairs to the roof. She found herself met by a decent rain with thunder and lightning hardly lacking…just what she wanted. Magia laid down on the soaked roof and let the rain fall around and upon her, soaking her clothes almost instantly. Her eyes closed, she listened to the sounds she'd always loved: the thunder and the rain and the wind. This calmed her, this was what she needed. It was as if all of the depressing thoughts were being washed from her.

Magia rose from her place and walked to the edge of the roof where she watched guests leave and enter the hotel. _I have to trust in fate. What is meant to be will be_...she thought with confidence..._I've faced so much and so has he. We can handle anything._

A cry in the storm broke Magia's thoughts…a baby's cry to be precise. A mother demon was running for the hotel with a bundle that probably contained the child carried protectively in her arms. This brought on a new question: ..._Can we handle a child?_ In all the ecstasy and romance she had experienced with Hiei, it never crossed her mind that they had lacked any form of protection both times. The possibilities of her being pregnant were high. Magia was sure she wasn't yet, but it did cross her mind now. What if she was? How would Hiei react? Were they ready?

Magia shook these thoughts from her mind with a laugh. ..._Look at me, so worried over this. It doesn't matter right now for I have no way of knowing yet. What matters is winning the tournament_... As if on cue, Kurama walked out onto the roof to tell her it was time for their match.

* * *

Hiei woke an hour after he had fallen asleep. He dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and a blue cloak hemmed in gold. He tied a beige sash around his waist before sitting down in the middle of the floor to meditate. Hiei cleared his mind of all thoughts, his breathing slowing to a barely moving pace. 

Without warning, thoughts pushed their way into the recesses of his mind…many 'what if' questions. ..._What if she leaves me? What if she's killed? What if…what if…what if_…It was driving him mad!

Hiei got up and took hold of his sheathed sword. "I'll be in the forest," he called to Kurama; Kurama was the only other person there for Magia had left only moments before. Hiei opened the window and jumped out, escaping to the forest which wasn't too far away. Once there, he chose a tree and took refuge in its strong branches, laying down in hopes of relaxing. But a new question came to bother him. ..._What if I have to watch her die?_ Hiei shuddered at the thought before he was plagued by more and more questions until he couldn't decipher one from the other. They sounded like a rush of water in his head.

Hiei slid to the base of the tree. Time had no meaning to him by now, and he had now idea that the match was coming up. Hiei held his head, trying to get the maddening noise of his raging thoughts to stop. "Grrrr!" he growled as he shook his head furiously sending his hair, wet and limp from the rain, dancing about his head.

_'Hiei! Snap out of it!'_ came Magia's mental voice. By now she was walking with Kurama and had decided to check up on Hiei, make sure he knew it was time to go. She had discovered his mental frustration when she had established the connection. _'Our match is starting soon. Come on…don't listen to those stupid "what if" questions. They don't determine our future…only frustrate._'

_'Yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell them,'_ Hiei replied. _'I'll be right there.'_ Two seconds after he had sent this, he did show up at Magia's side in the arena. He was soaked to the skin like her, but he barely noticed; his hair was still limp about his shoulders. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been the first ones to reach the arena.

"Welcome to today's first match! Team Urameshi vs. Team Arashi! Please ignore the bad weather and hope it doesn't dampen our fighters' spirits. Teams, choose your first fighters."

The first demon, or demons as the case was, that entered the ring looked like a light/dark pair. They both looked like perfect humans except for the wings on upon their backs. One had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a white outfit to match his angelic wings. He carried a bow and arrow, the arrow made of gold spirit energy. The other had black hair, black eyes, and wore a dark purple outfit with holes in the back for his black, bat-like wings. His weapon was a very large sword.

"Looks like our first fight is a double. We have Tenshi and Akuma vs…"

Hiei teleported himself into the ring. "I'll take them." Somehow he managed to push the 'what if' questions to the back of his mind.

"Will it only be Hiei for Team Urameshi?" Jury asked, looking to the rest of the team. "I have to double check since they do have two fighters."

"Hn." Hiei cracked his neck and a teasing smirk played upon his lips.

"Alright then. Fight!" In an instant, both twins had spread their wings and were up in the air. But it didn't look like they would be able to stay for long with the rainwater already adding to their weight. Tenshi shot an arrow at Hiei after which Akuma followed, ready to strike with his silver sword.

Hiei disappeared, causing the crowd to gasp.

"Three seconds in, and Hiei's gone!" came Jury's excited commentary. "Many of you may have noticed that the rain is heavy enough to weigh down Hiei's hair. This is probably a site rarely seen ladies, so when he reappears, we'll all have to take a good look." Magia fought the urge to strangle Jury for that comment. She didn't like to admit it, but she tended to be protective and sometimes possessive of her men.

Hiei reappeared behind Tenshi long enough to slice at his wings before he disappeared again and reappeared on Akuma's back, looking to do the same to him. Tenshi fell to the ring, the impact cracking the stone, but he managed to stand and aimed once more at Hiei with his arrow; he was about to fire until he realized what he was doing, so instead he kept his sights on the fire apparition. Akuma rolled in flight to throw Hiei off then dived after him, his sword positioned to stab Hiei when they both would hit the ring.

"Oof," grunted Hiei as he impacted with the ground. He rolled to the left just in time to miss the attack. Using the momentum of the roll, Hiei raised himself to one knee and slashed at Akuma's wings as well before disappearing once more.

Not only was Akuma now wingless, his sword was stuck in the ring as well. He tried greatly to pull it free, but it was of no use. He ended up pulling two daggers from his belt and joining his teammate and brother. Tenshi dropped his bow and arrow, seeing it was no use against Hiei's speed, and pulled his own daggers. The two stood back to back in the middle of the ring, searching for Hiei's spirit energy which they unfortunately weren't adept enough to sense.

Hiei appeared next to Akuma's abandoned sword and pulled it from the ground with ease. He unsheathed his katana and faced the wingless brothers with both swords crossed in front of him. It was their move.

"This is amazing folks!" cried Jury. "Not only is Hiei moving too fast to shoot with arrows, he was able to pull out Akuma's sword like it was in hot butter! Remind me not to get on his bad side." This was met with boo's for Hiei and cheers for the brothers from the demonic audience.

"We die with honor," Tenshi told is brother before starting the charge. Akuma followed right after. The ran side by side, but when just feet away from Hiei, Tenshi pulled back, jumped onto Akuma's back and pushed off into the air. He was aiming to land behind Hiei around the same time that Akuma would come up on the fire apparition.

Hiei ran foreword and charged at Akuma. He jumped and flipped, using Akuma's shoulders to push off of, and landed facing both of the twins. Without a word he sent two jets of flame at the brothers, engulfing them within the inferno. The mix of flame and rain did not allow the bodies to burn easily, but burn they did until all that was left was the seared remains. Hiei walked calmly towards the charred remains of Akuma, placing the sword upon them, before walking away silently.

"The winner is Hiei in an awesome display of his ability!"

_She is getting on my bad side_...thought Magia as she watched Jury smile and wink at Hiei. "Who's next?" Magia asked aloud of her teammates. She watched as Hiei rejoined them before saying, "Guess I'll go." She jumped into the ring as a couple of demons who worked for the tournament dragged the bodies out of the ring and left them by their teammates.

A thin demon stepped upon the ring now. It was pure black and very tall with a dark brown mohawk-like mane growing from the top of its head on down to its long, slender tail. Its eyes were pure red with no visible pupils, looking quite evil. Its legs were short compared to its body, but its arms were bulky and long; it moved with a surprising grace despite its size.

"Next up, Magia and Yokishirumatsu! That was a mouthful…Begin!"

Magia eyed the demon for a moment, looking for a visible weakness. _Those short legs compared to those long arms might be a way to trip him up..._Magia thought. The whole time she kept her hands behind her back where she was collecting rainwater, already toying with it.

Hiei was also sizing up Magia's opponent. "Shouldn't be too hard for her to beat," he muttered.

"Little human," said Yoki in a deep voice, "you will die before me!" He charged at Magia with incredible speed—not as fast as Hiei but still pretty fast.

"Water, aid me," Magia whispered before she threw the ball of water she had form. It hit the ring and spread over Yoki's charging path.

"It looks as though Magia has missed her target! This can't be good for her!" commented Jury. But on second glance, one would see that the water was now in a slick, gel-like state; it also pulled the water around it to form more of this gel thus creating a path right up to Magia. When Magia was sure Yoki would slip upon the path, she stepped out of the way. But when Yoki felt his feet slip beneath him, he jumped up and landed before Magia. He took a single swing with his great arms, landing a hard blow to Magia's side. Hiei gasped worriedly from the sidelines.

"You shall perish!"Yoki laughed.

Magia looked up at the demon from where she lay on the ground. A growl emitted from her throat as she kicked out at his legs, hoping to make him fall so she could at least get away. Yoki fell to one knee, staying there a few seconds…just long enough for Magia to run before he stood again. As Magia distanced herself from her opponent, she felt something hard hit her on the head. Looking around she realized that it was hailing, the ice only penny sized. Magia smiled and quickly gathered as much hail as she could, keeping an eye on Yoki and ignoring the pain from the bruise he'd probably caused. Soon she had two large ice balls from hail molded together with water.

While Magia was working with the hail, Yoki jumped high into the air and, as he started to fall, held his hands out in front of him; he was going to crush her. "No!" Hiei gasped, his eyes wide; he knew that Magia would be guaranteed death if she took that hit. But Magia ran, avoiding the attack, and threw the balls of ice at Yoki thus hitting him squarely in the back. As soon as the ice had left her hands, her right hand went to her whip and pulled it from her belt; her left would serve to manipulate the rain and hail for shielding if needed.

"Did you really think that would work?" Yoki asked, turning to face her. His eyes had turned silver in his rage. "You have proven to be quite aggravating. You shall perish!" Once again he charged at her.

"Time it right," Magia whispered as she readied to strike. "Now!" She struck out with the whip and it successfully wrapped up around Yoki's legs. A quick jerk proved right to make him fall back. Magia dropped the whip and quickly ran toward the demon, pulling a hidden dagger from her boot once she reached him. "No, you shall perish," she said as she plunged the dagger through his throat with as much strength as she could.

Yoki began to choke as he spoke with his dying breath. "Y-you and yours…shall be cursed…" His body turned into a fine black dust, and an ominous wind blew in, carrying the ashes with it as it twisted about both Magia and Hiei before blowing away completely. The stadium was eerily silent.

"Great! A curse!" Magia brushed what dust had collected on her off. "I was to either die or have a curse placed on me!" She returned her dagger back to its place before jumping from the ring only to collapse to the wet ground, her hand clutching her side. "Damn! He got me worse than I thought."

Hiei was at her side beforeone could blink. "Are you ok?" he asked, worry noticeable in his voice and eyes. "I swear if he wasn't already dead, I'd have killed him!"

"Yeah, I think so." Magia tried to stand but hissed as pain shot through her. "I should probably just sit down for now." Shehobbled over to the arena wall and sat down, her back to it. She lifted up the side of her shirt just enough to get a look at the wound; a large bruise was already forming on her side. "Hope he didn't break a rib."

Hiei took some bandages offered by Kurama and wrapped them around her body and wound, not letting her protest. "Try not to move too much, ok?"

"A surprising show of affection from the brutal Hiei! This is sure turning out to be an interesting tournament!"

Magia set a glare to Jury after smiling and nodding to Hiei. "Eep!" was heard as Jury caught the deadly look.

"Thanks, Hiei," Magia said before leaning foreword slightly and kissing him on the cheek. She relaxed against the wall and decided to just enjoy the rest of the fights.

The rest of the fights were pretty much uneventful. Kurama didn't even need to use his rose whip against his opponent. Yusuke finished his in two minutes flat, and Kuwabara didn't get to fight since Hiei had fought two opponents.

* * *

Magia let Hiei help her back to the hotel and onto the couch once in the suite. She relaxed there with cards in hand as she took up a game of poker with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei sat lazily at the window, looking out. By now his hair was dry and standing again; everyone had dried off by now to tell the truth. In a contrast to before the match, Hiei's mind was almost completely blank; he simply watched the rain as it continued to pelt the window relentlessly. There was something about the storm; it didn't seem right…almost evil feeling. 

"Ha! I win again!" Magia exclaimed.

"I give! You always win," Yusuke groaned.

"I just don't get it. How can you be so good?" Kuwabara asked.

"That's my secret," Magia answered before she laid back on the couch, letting the boys play without her interference. It was getting boring using her telepathy to see their cards, and she didn't dare seek what else was in those minds.

Hiei remained oblivious as he watched lightening strike the ocean a few miles away and listened to the rolling thunder. His mind continued to ponder the strange feeling coming from this storm, particularly the rain.

_'What's wrong, Hiei?'_ Magia asked mentally as she closed her eyes and listened to the rain.

"There's something wrong with the rain," Hiei commented absently. He didn't even shift his gaze as his face changed to an expression of deep concentration. "I don't understand it, though."

Magia sat up and looked over the back of the couch to Hiei; she focused her eyes past him to the rain outside. Though it had stopped hailing, the rain was as persistent as ever, but this didn't worry her. When growing up, she had seen many rains that would last for days with only the occasional break. Yet, it was strange that this one had not paused. _'Maybe it'll pass by tomorrow.'_

"Hmm…I'm going out for a bit." Hiei grabbed his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders, and opened the window. "Call me if I'm needed." With that he jumped out.

Magia laid back on the couch after Hiei left and sighed. _I wonder if there is something to this storm. Seems natural to me, but I wouldn't rule out the possibility_...she thought as she watched Yusuke and Kuwabara finish a game. "Deal me in," she said as they started the next. She decided to be good and play fair this time.

* * *

Hiei walked around in the rain for a bit. "What is it about this rain?" he asked himself as he traveled the land. Suddenly the feeling changed. Hiei looked at his hand as the rain collected on it. "Red?" he questioned as he looked at the blood-red liquid. Suddenly he felt a searing pain coming from everywhere as the rain pelted his skin. "Aaargh!" he screamed, falling to his knees. 

Meanwhile, in the suite…Magia dropped her cards as a feeling of great wrongness overcame her. She just couldn't shake it; something wasn't right. "I-I'll be back," she told the boys as she walked to her room. She laid on the bed and tried to relax, but one thought wouldn't leave her be: ..._Hiei is out there alone._ Magia couldn't stand it. This was no false alarm. Quickly she stood, ignoring the throbbing in her bruised side, and gathered her things including her trench coat and whip. All the while, she sent a message to Hiei. _'Hiei, is everything alright? I just got this horrible feeling and its not from the storm.'_

_'H-help…me,'_ Hiei managed to reply before he gave another gut wrenching scream and fell foreword to his hands.

Magia, having received the message, ran to the door of the suite. "Guys, I'm going out. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes…well, you better start searching." She ran from the suite and the hotel, leaving the others to their confusion.

Magia dashed as fast as she could, trying to locate Hiei's energy to find him. _'Where are you?'_ she asked as she realized that this wouldn't be easy in her frantic state.

_'The…west…shore,'_ Hiei managed to reply, unable to keep the scream that followed from traveling through the link. This rain was hurting him so badly. What the hell was going on?

_'I'm coming.'_ Magia was already running that direction—lucky her. As she finally came upon Hiei, she jerked her trench coat off and threw it over him, hoping to provide some protection. Hiei was covered in silver, burn-like spots from where the rain had hit him. He was panting, unable to scream any longer; he soon collapsed, losing consciousness.

"Damn!" Magia cursed as she made sure he stayed covered. _'Kurama!'_ she called to the kitsune, revealing her telepathic ability to him. _'I need your help. Hiei's collapsed on the west shore; the rain seems to be hurting him.'_

Magia knelt by Hiei, keeping him from being hit by any more of the cursed rain. "What is this," she asked aloud, looking at the burns under her jacket. "Is this the curse?"

Without warning, Hiei's body convulsed. He was shaking wildly as if having a seizure, and a choking sound emitted from his throat. His eyes flew open and wide. Hiei's hands reached to his throat as he clawed at his clothing, still shaking like mad.

Kurama arrived just in time to see Magia hastily removing Hiei's wet clothing from his body. She was regretting not having thought of the rainwater on the clothes sooner. Kurama ended up only a good help when it came to transporting Hiei to the hotel, the apparition's body wrapped in Magia's coat.

Neither answered the questions that flew at them as they passed by Yusuke and Kuwabara—Magia refused to, and Kurama was unable to. Magia had Kurama put Hiei down on their bed and sent him for towels as she unwrapped Hiei. After Kurama had brought what she asked, she sent him away so she could tend to Hiei alone. She began to gently dry his body, getting rid of the last of the water.

Hiei was still shaking though his hands had stopped their clawing. His eyes were distant with horror shining in their depths. He looked like he'd seen his worst fear and it was playing over and over liked a looped video clip. Tears slowly leaked from his eyes.

Magia finished drying him and could do nothing more for him but lay at his side, holding his hand and waiting it out. "Hiei, please come out of this. I don't want to loose you. I don't know what I'd do if I did. Please…"

"M-Magia." Hiei's voice was weak and distant sounding; it was more like he was talking to the vision he was seeing, not his love at his side. "Don't die…please…I'm sorry…please, don't die," he whispered. "Magia!" Hiei sat up as he yelled as if coming out of a nightmare. His gaze turned to her and actually focused on her. "You…you're alive," he said in an amazed voice. "You're alive!" Hiei hugged her tightly, finally out of that nightmare of a world he had seen.

Magia hugged him back; the tears that had formed in her eyes only moments before flowed freely. "Hiei! Your okay! I thought I was going to loose you," she cried. "I was so scared."

"You…I saw you. You were dead," Hiei whispered in a horrified voice. "I saw your blood on my hands…It was horrible!" He began to cry on her shoulder as he continued to speak. "But you're alive. It wasn't real. It wasn't real." He seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"No, I'm here. I'm alive. I'll always be here…always…" Magia did her best to hide the worry and doubt in her voice. She had the feeling that no matter how much she wanted to be, she wouldn't always be there for him. Was the fact that he saw her dead, saw her blood on his hands a coincidence? Was it just linked to the demon's curse or did it link to her dream? Magia so hoped it was just the curse.

"I won't ever hurt you…ever," Hiei whispered, not only to her but to himself. He clung to her for a few moments more before choosing to lay down, curling into a fetal position. He was facing Magia, but his eyes were closed tightly.

"Hiei…I trust you." Magia watched him as he lay there. She wanted to comfort him but knew it short of impossible when she had yet toreally get over her own experience; her dream would lay on her mind until all signs that said it wasn't going to happen were seen…or it happened.

Hiei stayed close to Magia as tears seeped through his eyelids. "I won't let myself nor anyone else hurt you," he whispered just before exhaustion took him into a fitful sleep.

Magia too decided to sleep but only managed a few hours. She kept waking up every so often and laid there beside Hiei, watching him until she could sleep again. Dreams didn't bother her but the activeness of her mind did. When she finally found a somewhat peaceful rest, morning was at hand.

Hiei started to toss and turn in his sleep. Half of his burn marks had faded, but the other half had turned a deep black and became very painful to him yet he was unable to wake. He was aware of where he was, but that horrific vision would not leave him. He couldn't open his eyes, couldn't speak, and couldn't use telepathy; he had run out of options of escape.

Magia could fell Hiei's tossing and turning as she slept beside him, but her subconscious took it as that he was still sleeping fitfully so she didn't wake…at least not until an addition to her dream played through her mind; visions of a chain being pulled, causing her to stumble foreword; of laughing in the shadows of the dungeon as she cried, her tears mixing with the blood of cuts newly made upon her body; of desperately trying to use her telepathy to call for help without luck; of a blade against her flesh before it moved in one swift movement…

Magia sat up with a gasp, her hands at her throat. Relief washed over her as she realized it was only a vision until she saw Hiei. "Oh no!" she gasped, her gaze taking in the darker markings upon his skin. She wasn't sure of what to do for she didn't know of anything to use on the burns; she wasn't even aware of the fact that Hiei couldn't wake.

Suddenly, Hiei sat up, his eyes half open revealing their now pure black color that matched the darkened burns. Clumsily he rose and walked towards the window, opening it. "What the—! No you don't!" Magia exclaimed as she hurried towards him, putting herself between him and the window. A wave of fear rushed over her as she saw the color of his eyes, but she pushed it back so she could face this head on.

"Hiei, listen to me. Fight this. You're stronger than this; I know you are. I trust you, believe in you, but you must believe and trust in yourself." She did her best to guide him back to the bed, hoping that he wouldn't try to overpower her for she knew he would succeed.

"Don't interfere," said Hiei coldly as he pushed her away, causing her to stumble. _'I…can't…wake up,' _came Hiei's true thoughts in her mind; he seemed to be struggling. He looked to Magia, his eyes flashing red for a moment before the black engulfed the color. Soon Hiei was gone out of the window, running at a human speed from the building.

"Damn it! Don't make me do this!" Magia cursed as she gathered her weapons. "Kurama! Wake up! We have major problems!" She ran from her room, grateful that she had fallen asleep in her clothes last night, then paced the den until Kurama appeared in the hall wearing only a pair of green pajama pants.

"What is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Hiei is…in trouble basically. Some of his wounds are now black; he has the eyes and movements of one possessed. I'm going after him. Hurry up and dress so you can help me!" Magia left him there, running down the stairs and out of the building. She followed the path she knew Hiei had taken, knowing he was a good distance ahead by now. She still had a chance though…hopefully. Magia's hand tightened around the coils of her whip as she carried it. _Please let me have the strength to do anything that is necessary_...she begged of herself as she ran.

There! She had caught up with Hiei. He turned, having stopped running, "Don't interfere," he said again, his voice not his.

"I will interfere. I won't allow anyone who I have come to care for be taken away, especially not the one I love to the fullest!" Magia was ready and showed great strength as she stood, ready to fight if need be. _'Hiei, try to fight it. Please, try to return to me.'_

_'I'm…trying,'_ came the true Hiei's thoughts. His body turned again and started to walk away, but it seemed to be having trouble moving. _'Damn you! Get the hell out of me!'_ Magia heard through the link as Hiei's body paused and began trembling violently. She cautiously took a step back. Her expression was cold, strong and ready, but inside she was scared yet determined.

Hiei's body fell to its knees as his voice, his true voice, screamed, "Get…out….Get out!" His body began to glow with a white aura. Magia smiled as she saw that Hiei was gaining control once more, but she remained silent as not to distract.

"I will not be cast out so easily!" came the possessed voice; it sounded so much like Hiei but darker and deeper. The white aura turned black as Hiei's body lifted from the ground, rising a few feet into the air.

"Release him! Leave him be! You have no place with us!" Magia declared, finding the hatred that had been lacking since she met Hiei. In the past, hatred was hers to own, coming to her easily and fueling her as often as it hindered her. However, upon meeting and becoming close to Hiei, her hateful nature seemed to have left her; annoyance remained, but the hate was gone. Now it had returned, flaring against the force that was possessing her beloved.

Hiei screamed as the aura turned to fiery red. His body fell to the ground, hitting it hard and knocking his breath from his lungs…along with the darkness. "I will return," a voice upon the wind called before all hint of the force disappeared.

Magia rushed to Hiei's side. "Hiei! Please, wake up. Please, be alright." The concern was apparent in every aspect of her.

Hiei took a shuddering breath as his red eyes fluttered open. "Ma…Magia…"

"Hiei, I'm here." Magia smiled as she spoke, relieved. She held one of his hands in both of hers, having laid her whip beside her, and brought it to her lips to kiss it gently. "I'm here," she repeated. Hiei smiled weakly before passing out; his breathing was still shaky, but he seemed to be strengthening. Magia smiled once more and waited beside Hiei. "Took you long enough," she scolded Kurama as she heard him running up.

"Sorry."

"Well, he's fine for now. Help me get him back to the hotel?" Kurama nodded and did as asked.

At the hotel, Magia sat on the bed with Hiei asleep beside her. In her hands was the dream archive. Her pen moved quickly over the paper, recording the new vision. Hiei gave a moan as hestarted to wake. His hand went to his forehead as he groaned. "What happened?"

"You were possessed," Magia responded without looking up from her writing. "You beat it and passed out afterward; I had Kurama carry you back." Magia sighed and set her pen down. "I was scared I was loosing you…again." She blinked back the tears from her eyes at the thought of loosing him, unable to help him or save him. Her hair hid her face as she stayed leaned over the notebook that was propped up on her pulled up knees.

Hiei sat up shakily and guided her to look at him. Without saying anything he kissed her sweetly on the lips. Magia smiled into the kiss before returning it. "I'll never leave you," Hiei said when he'd pulled away; he then kissed her again.

Magia set the pen and notebook aside and turned her body so she could comfortably respond. She knew he meant what he'd said—she could tell by his voice and by the love she felt in these kisses which she returned with equal, if not more, love. She was happy he was okay, happy he was here with her.

Hiei wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her desperately. _'I'll never really leave you, no matter what happens.'_

_'Never will I leave you. I'll always be here. I love you, Hiei.'_ Magia held him close; she didn't want to let him go, didn't want to face the world without him, but she knew she had to…knew that, from what she had seen already, fate wasn't going to stop testing them.

_'I love you so much,'_ Hiei responded. _We deserved this moment of happiness, especially Magia_...he thought to himself.

Magia pulled away from Hiei. "We have the next couple of days off before the finals. Any ideas?" Outside in the den she could here Yusuke greeting two familiar voices: Jin and Chu.

"Not really, but are you ok? You're still wounded, remember?" Hiei reminded her with concern. He ignored Jin and Chu at least for the moment. The last of the black spots had finally disappeared from his skin.

Magia looked to her side with a frown. "I…uh…kind of forgot I was even supposed to be in pain with all that's happened. I think it's basically numb." She turned her gaze to him. "What about you?"

"Gone," Hiei replied absently, "but let me check yours." Magia nodded and sat up straight, slipping her shirt off so he could get to the bandages that were still wrapped about her bruise. Hiei unwrapped the bandages and gasped. "Your bruise…it's gone!" He ran his fingers gently across the formally bruised skin with wonder.

Magia smiled at his touch. She turned his attention back to her and kissed him passionately. One hand stayed on his cheek while the other rested on his leg. Hiei picked her up and placed her back down so that she was laying on the bed under him. He parted her lips with his tongue and plunged in as his hands rested on her hips. Magia's tongue stroked his as she let herself slip into her usual dream-like state, but this pleasured moment was interrupted by Yusuke's voice.

"Whoa! Who knew you were such a ladies' man, Hiei!" Yusuke was standing in the doorway, smirking at the two of them. Magia didn't hesitate to react; she had sworn to herself long before that she would not let Yusuke or Kuwabara get away with such antics. Magia pushed Hiei from her and was on her feet in no time.

"Yusuke, you'll pay for not knocking or just walking away!" She was slowly stalking towards him, but the look in her eyes sent Yusuke running; Magia was on his tail in a flash. Yusuke made the mistake of tripping in the living room, giving Magia the chance to pounce. Her hands wrapped around his throat as she cut off his air. "Yusuke, when will you learn?" she questioned as she tightened her grip.

By now the others were watching. Kuwabara was staring at Magia in shock, seeing as she was without a shirt…wearing only a bra. Kurama had turned his head from the scene. Jin was laughing, and Chu was smiling. Magia didn't even seem to realize the others were there.

Hiei had followed Magia out and proceeded to pound Jin, Chu, and Kuwabara into a puddle of goo for daring to look at her; he left Kurama alone because he'd actually had the decency to look away.

Magia released Yusuke when he passed out. Then she stood and realized her mistake. "Shit!" She ran back to the room where she went ahead and changed clothes; she also put away her dream achieve so it couldn't be easily found.

Magia returned to the others in the living room. She walked up to Hiei and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of them," she whispered. She cast a glare to the three who had watched her then sat down on the couch. "So what's up?"

Kurama finally turned his gaze back to the others. "Chu and Jin have come to tell us they lost their last match. They won't be competing against us. We were arranging a small fight before dinner; that's why Yusuke had come to talk to you." He threw a glance to Yusuke's unconscious body.

"Foolish detective should learn to knock," Hiei said hotly.

Magia just laughed quietly at Hiei's comment and looked to the beat up pair. "Looks like you aren't in the shape to fight now. I, for one, have had enough battle excitement until the finals." She glanced at Hiei before looking back at the others.

Jin laughed. "I can still fight!" His facial expression became on of mischievousness. "Hey, Hiei, I'll fight you for the right to spend tomorrow with Magia…alone."

Hiei hit Jin hard once more. "Magia is not some token to be won," he said angrily. "Besides, I don't think she'd let you," he added with a smirk.

"Hiei, you know me so well," Magia commented, a playful tone to her voice.

"A'right, a'right, I get it. I'll leave your gal alone from now on." Jin rubbed his head from the soreness.

"Well, I'm ready to go for a walk now that the rain's stopped." Indeed the rain had finally ended, and the clouds were dispersing. "Anyone coming?" Magia asked as she stood.

"I'll go. Let me just pull on a shirt." Hiei took off to their room before returning wearing one of his traditional black shirts.

Outside, Magia looked quite happy as she walked toward the forest. "This is a nice change from days of rain." She smiled gently a she basked in the sunlight's warmth while walking.

"Yeah," Hiei said looking up. The air was clean now, the rain having washed away the impurities.

Once deep into the forest, Magia stopped and sat under one of the many trees. She relaxed easily. "This seems a good place to rest," she said as she closed her eyes. She opened them again and smiled at Hiei teasingly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you came here for a reason," Hiei pointed out, a sly smile slowly forming on his lips. He moved closer to her, walking like a predator approaching its prey. Using his Jagan, he created a psychic barrier around the area they were in to keep out interruptions.

"Maybe I did…maybe I didn't." Magia eyed his body before locking her deep gaze with his red eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm…" Hiei pounced, landing on top of her gently and kissing her passionately. Magia responded eagerly, slipping her tongue into his mouth to tease his tongue. Her hands held him two her, positioned at the back of his neck and his lower back.

However, Magia's energy was elsewhere…her spirit energy, that is. Adding to Hiei's barrier, vines reached out of the trees, entangling around each other to create walls between the trees that encircled them thus hiding them from view.

Hiei supported himself with his knees as he let his hands wander her body, traveling up and down her sides. He pulled away from her lips to kiss, lick, and nip her at the nape of her neck. Magia moaned as he did this, not suppressing any signs of pleasure. They were alone at last, truly alone with no risk of anyone hearing them.

And so it continued, another moment of fleshy pleasure for the two of them. As they laid together, her in his arms like usual, with the stars winking at them through the trees branches at them, they spoke lovingly to each other.

"I love you more than anything," Hiei whispered softly as he smiled sweetly to Magia, the truth of his love shining in his eyes.

Magia returned his smile with a loving one of her own. "You've changed my life so much. I love you and always will…no matter what." She placed a gentle kiss upon his lips filled with love and trust. Hiei's lips caressed hers softly in return.

_'Gods…I love you so much. There's something I want to ask you.'_ Hiei pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

Magia sat up and looked down at him oddly. "What?" she asked, completely curious.

Hiei sat up too and reached for his pants from where their clothes lay. He searched the pockets until he found what he'd been looking for, a tiny wooden box. Hiei turned back to Magia, a hint of nervousness in his expression. "I was wondering if, when the tournament is finished…" Hiei opened the box revealing a ring: a silver band with a blood-red ruby set in it. "I was wondering if you would…if you would marry me?" He asked, rushing the last part.

"Hiei!" Magia gasped. "I…I…of course I will! Yes, I'll marry you!" The smile on her face grew large as she looked from the ring to him.

Hiei didn't smile, he downright grinned. He slipped the ring onto her finger then picked her up while standing, swinging her around in the air. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" he declared, overjoyed.

"Hiei!" Magia exclaimed happily. She laughed openly and loudly, her eyes glittering with the happiness she felt. She had never been so happy, at least not that she could remember, and it was all thanks to Hiei, the fire apparition she had fallen in love with so quickly.

Hiei calmed down, setting Magia on her feet. "I asked Kurama about the mating ritual of humans before we left," he told her. "I made the ring later on. Being a fire apparition has its perks." Laughter filled his voice as he spoke and gazed into her eyes.

"Hiei…I don't know what to say. You've been so perfect to me." Magia kissed him lightly, smiling after she'd pulled back.

"Then don't say anything," Hiei replied before kissing her passionately.

Magia returned the kiss with love unrivaled—unless by his own. She just wanted him to hold her, kiss her, be with her, and do as he had so often done. She loved him, needed him. She didn't know how to describe how she felt; words escaped her. She could only kiss him and love him.

Hiei's heavy heart was light now, even with the thoughts of his sister still being held captive. He just couldn't worry over anything, not right then.

Hiei picked Magia up and laid her on the ground, pulling away only to lay with her. Magia wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his around her. They were together, that's all that mattered. The night was theirs.

"I love you so much," Hiei whispered to her once more.

"I love you, Hiei, more than words can describe."

"My feelings run deeper than merely love. I fear there is no word for it."

"There need not be. I understand." Magia took one of her hands and sought his, clutching it gently. "Are we going to stay here tonight?" It was only early evening; they would probably find the others still up if they returned to the hotel.

"I don't see much point in returning," Hiei replied. He kissed her hand and smiled. "If we return now, the idiots will most likely just bother us again. And, although I do enjoy introducing them to the ground, I'm not in the mood for it tonight. Tonight we can finally enjoy our time together." He kissed her hand again, breaking the sweet smile that lay upon his lips for only a moment.

Magia nodded and moved to lay even closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She brought her free hand back around to trace his abs absentmindedly as she thought on a particular idea that had come to her lately. She didn't want to voice it to Hiei, didn't know how he would react. With him popping the question, she didn't have as much worry for he had shown that he was willing to live his life with her, so she decided to save the thought for another time.

Hiei's arms tightened around Magia bringing her body as close as possible to him to protect her from the cold that would penetrate their barriers. Magia snuggled into his body, adding her warmth to him as well. Her eyes slowly closed as the last words she spoke were "Forever will I love you…no matter what." Her breathing became peacefully even as her dreams became dreams of a pleasant future with her beloved; it seemed nothing could go wrong anymore. Hiei kissed the top of her head before falling into one of the best sleeps of his life, but his dreams were a little weird...

_"Meow," said a cat as it brushed up against Hiei's leg. They were in the tournament arena, and Hiei was about to fight._

_"What the—? Get out of here, cat!" Hiei kicked at the cat, nudging it way. The middle of a battle was no place for a kitten._

_"Well, you don't have to be so rude about it," said the cat as it walked off with its tail in the air._

_"What the hell was that about?" Hiei asked._

* * *

Magia awoke first that morning, and it took awhile for her to realize where she was. She pressed her body closer to Hiei's when she realized how chilled the morning air was. She then smiled as she remembered her dream. She gaze upon her engagement ring, thinking..._Nothing could break my happiness, not even the idiots._

Hiei woke up after her and tightened his hold on her when he noticed her snuggling closer. He kissed her head and whispered, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning," Magia replied with a smile. "What shall we do on our last day off before the finals?" she asked as she turned her gaze to his face…his handsome and wonderful face.

"Hmm…We can think of something, I'm sure." Hiei kissed her nose gently and then kissed her lips even more gently.

When they parted, Magia smiled. "We do need to go back sometime today; Kurama was going to teach me a few new plant tricks. Not that I don't want to spend the whole day with you; you know I would." She kissed him on the lips with a ghost like gentleness before relaxing in his arms again.

"Hmm…and we do need to eat as well…We can return in a few hours, but until then I'm yours."

"I'm sure you are." Magia smirked as she sat up. She leaned over him and kissed him as she let her hand roamhis body. She pulled away and leaned up next to his ear to whisper, "Let's see if we can warm up."

"That might be challenging," Hiei replied slyly. "I'm pretty cold."

He flipped her over so that he was on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips. Magia returned the kiss with much force as she let her hands rest at his hips. Hiei began to suck on her lower lip, his tongue also caressing it, as his hands randomly traveled across her body. Magia's hands returned to their roaming, teasing his skin by lightly caressing his sensitive areas. Hiei slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking at the roof of her mouth, as his hands traveled up and down her sides. Magia moved her hands up his body and to the back of his neck where she massaged his muscles.

Magia soon broke the kiss with a sigh. She realized that even with Hiei's body so close to hers, she was still shivering. "Hiei," she whispered. "I'm enjoying this, but it's just too chilly out here. How 'bout we do this later…somewhere warm?" She didn't want to disappoint him, but she didn't seem to be warming as if the chill had settled inside her.

"Alright," Hiei agreed. He got up and gathered their clothes, handing Magia hers while smiling, then began to dress.

"Thank you for understanding," Magia said as she dressed. Even dressed, she shivered slightly; she was starting to suspect that it wasn't just the cold air. Magia waited for Hiei to dress before allowing the vines to retract, giving no sign that they had been there.

Hiei kissed Magia as he picked her up bridal style. "Where do you want to go, my love?" he asked kindly.

"Let's go back to the hotel. A warm bath sounds good right now…perhaps a bath for two," she teased with a smile. Magia didn't really want to face the probably frantic idiots, but she wanted warmth around her and a bath did sound wonderful.

"Well, the water at the suite's still cold, but I know of a bath house around here that's only open to tournament participants. I also know that it's hardly ever used," Hiei suggested, trying to sound off-hand.

"Sounds perfect," Magia replied, also trying to make it sound like a casual conversation. She ended up giggling at how stupid they sounded by trying to mask their intentions. Hiei ended up laughing as well as he started off towards the bath house.

Magia smiled at him as he carried her to their destination. She loved hearing him laugh, seeing him smile, seeing him happy. She understood when he was so reserved around others for she did the same thing, though she had become more relaxed around the team.

Magia found it amazing! In a eight days she had given her heart away, been swept off to another land, found new companions, and basically was living a new life…something she had often wanted in the past. Her past was nothing anymore, really. Her friends and family had almost been forgotten, until now.

That's when a thought hit her. Last her parents knew she was happily single. Now, the next time they'd see her, she would be engaged. That would be an awkward meeting if they ever did meet Hiei.

Magia shook these thoughts from her head. _Live in the here and now_...she told herself as she relaxed more in Hiei's arms.

They arrived in mere moments, even though it was clear across the island. The building was elegant in design and dark red in color. Intricate drawings were carved upon its giant black doors. Hiei carried Magia into the bath house to reveal an equally beautiful inside. There was grass of the greenest green and lovely sakura trees linking a large natural hot spring. The spring itself was divided into four sections: one for human males, one for demon males, one for human females, and one for demon females. The place was completely deserted.

"You're the only human here," Hiei explained, "and most of the demons either like filth or hate the beauty of this place."

"It is beautiful," Magia commented in agreement. "I would never have known about it if it weren't for you, my guardian and love." She had thought of calling him her guardian because of how protective he was of her, which she had come to enjoy.

"You put it to shame," Hiei replied as he set her down.

Magia smiled and kissed him for a moment. When she pulled away, she was still smiling. "You're always complimenting me, yet you don't realize how good you look. Do you realize how many of the female demons drool at the sight of you?" She laughed lightly before leaving him there, going to the area designated for human females; she knew he would follow if he wanted to join her.

Magia quickly undressed and slipped into the hot spring with a sigh. After letting her body enjoy the warm water, she ducked under long enough to wet her hair before returning to the surface and relaxing again. She couldn't believe how lucky she and Hiei seemed to be at times, finding such wonderful places to spend time together; it was luck itself that they had yet to hear the idiots searching for them.

"You look even better wet," Hiei said quietly in Magia's ear. He was kneeling on the shore behind her; he had made no noise when he'd followed her.

Magia leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "I'm getting used to you doing that," she whispered, referring to how he would sneak up on her.

"Hmm…I guess I'll have to think of something else." Hiei disappeared from behind her for a moment, but then he returned and slipped into the water beside her. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

Magia just smiled with a quiet giggle. When she finally spoke, it was in a playful, teasing tone that she liked to use with him. "You're not supposed to be on this side, you know. You're not human, and you're definitely not female."

"What are you going to do?" Hiei asked in an equally teasing tone. "Are you kicking me out?" He began to move away from her, releasing her, and acted like he was going to get out.

"Oh no you don't," Magia said as she pulled him back to her. "You're already here, might as well stay. Besides, I won't tell if you won't." She had to try to keep from laughing at herself and him. Sure, they liked to tease each other, but since when did either of them act so…childish—in an adult way? It had to be the good spirits both seemed to be in. Right now Magia was more interested in having some fun then she was the passion.

"Well, if you insist," Hiei said as he splashed her playfully; Magia splashed him back. Hiei kissed her quickly before diving under the water to which Magia slyly smiled.

_'You're out of your element,'_ she sent him as she scanned the top of the water for a hint of where he was. _'You're a fire apparition. I, however, favor water.'_ She didn't dive under yet but slowly moved about in the water, keeping an eye out.

_'Yes, but I learn to deal with my weaknesses.'_ Hiei emerged behind her, kissed her neck, and disappeared again. _'Besides, I move faster than anyone else here.'_

_'Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't ya.'_ Magia dived under and moved with a swiftness in the water that she could never reach on land. She seemed to have better grace and flexibility in the water as well as she swam. Magia surfaced for air than dived under again. _Now where is he?_...she asked herself as she sought his energy. She ended up surfacing again and staying up.

_'You might want to take a breath,'_ she was warned. Magia did as she was told just in time for Hiei jumped up behind her, grabbed her, and pulled her under with him. She didn't fight him for she'd expected it after he sent her his warning. Hiei turned her around and kissed her. After a bit they surfaced, the kiss left unbroken. Magia responded willing, feeling like she was in some romantic movie.

Hiei pulled away and breathed deeply before saying "I love you" and diving under again. Magia didn't hesitate to follow him into the water, but swam away from him; he'd have to catch her if he wanted more. Magia had a strange swimming style. Those who had seen it described it as mermaid-like for the way she kept her legs together and moved her whole body in a wave-like motion.

Hiei soon realized what she was doing and swam after her. Soon he was right beside her, wrapping his arms around her and guiding her to surface as he surfaced. Magia smiled at him when they had surfaced and kissed him upon the lips. "Well, you have me," she pointed out afterward. "What are you going to do with me?"

Hiei looked up, putting a thoughtful finger to his lips, before looking at her once more. "I can think of something." He kissed her lovingly; Magia returned the kiss happily. Hiei guided her over to a slanted edge of the spring and laid her down against it, laying over her himself. Magia ran her hand along his body as usual; there was nothing stopping them this time as long as no one decided to use the bath house any time soon. Hiei kissed her everywhere he could before returning to her lips. He wasn't afraid of anyone finding them, however he did place a psychic barrier around the bath house as a precaution.

Magia kissed him eagerly and hungrily as she kept her hands roaming. They moved slowly with the most sensual touches she had yet to give him, making sure to linger on areas known to be sensitive to him. Hiei groaned, breaking the kiss, as he felt her fingers brush over a particularly sensitive spot. He looked upon her with love filled eyes; there was no lust, only love and pure joy. Hiei kissed her sweetly again on her soft, moist lips. Magia smiled into the kiss, letting him feel her love for him.

Hiei pulled away from her slightly. "I can't seem to stop kissing you," he said while smiling.

"Who said you had to?" Magia asked before pulling him back into a kiss, keeping her hand at the back of his neck. Hiei made a sound of surprise before responding in full, wrapping his arms about her and pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Magia slipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue for a moment before exploring his mouth. As one hand massaged his neck, the other slipped aroundto caress his back. One of Hiei's hands started to rub her back softly while the other entangled itself in her hair. He wrapped one of his legs around one of hers, pulling her even closer to him. Magia's fingers traced his spine before her hand rested at his lower back. She held him close to her as if she feared to let him go as their time together continued.

Hiei left her mouth to kiss her neck but then pulled away. He removed his hand from her hair and started to trace her features. He traced her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips; his eyes followed his fingers as if he was entranced. Magia smiled as he did this and move the hand at the back of his neck. She stopped his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each finger, before holding it to her cheek and smiling at him; it gave her a cuteness that was rarely associated with her. Hiei took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing only one finger before slipping it into his mouth and caressing it sweetly with his tongue. His eyes never left hers. Magia just smiled as she pulled her hand slowly away from his mouth only to replace it with her lips, pressing gently against his sweet lips.

Hiei closed his eyesand concentrated on the feeling of the kiss. _'I love you so much.'_

_'And I love you,'_ Magia pulled away and smiled again before squirming out from under him and swimming to the deep water of the spring. She dived under for a moment and resurfaced, smiling at Hiei. Hiei watched her for a moment before disappearing and appearing again behind her. He wrapped his arms around her once more. Magia just laughed then relaxed in his arms with a sigh.

That familiar thought crossed Magia's mind. It wasn't unpleasant to her but actually had become a pleasant idea. She wasn't even worried anymore; she was so calm and relaxed, she felt she could bring it up to Hiei. "Hiei?" she asked, making sure he was listening.

"Yeah?" Hiei asked curiously.

"We've done a lot together lately, and one thought has entered my mind recently. What if…what if I become pregnant? What if I am now?" Her tone was casual and curious. Inside, she braced herself for any possible negative reaction, not knowing how Hiei would react to the subject. They were engaged now and would marry sometime after the tournament, so a family was easily in reach; just were they ready?

"Well, if you're pregnant now, then I won't allow you to participate in the tournament any further. When we have a child, I will protect them and love them with the same ferocity as I do you," Hiei told her honestly.

Magia turned in Hiei's arms and kissed him gently before smiling. "I'm glad. However, I don't think I am right now." She shrugged. "But it was a thought."

"I love you," Hiei said, "and I will love any life that we create." He hugged her to him gently and kissed her cheek.

Magia smiled, but her cheeks were soon painted red as her stomach growled slightly. She tried to laugh it off while saying, "Guess I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since…I can't remember."

"Then maybe we should get some food," Hiei said, picking her up easily. He carried her out of the water and to their clothes.

Once Hiei had set her down, Magia got dressed, taking her time for she was in no hurry, then waited for Hiei by the bath house doors. "Come on, I'll fix lunch back at the hotel. It's been awhile since I cooked for just the two of us," she called to him. She figured it was probably around noon by now.

Hiei joined her, carrying his shirt in his hand. "That sounds delicious." He kissed her on the cheek then picked her up again, carrying her back to the hotel. He took his sweet time, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Magia just relaxed in his arms as he carried her back. She enjoyed this and probably always would. She rested her head on his shoulder as their journey continued.

* * *

"Where the hell were you two?" Yusuke screamed when Magia and Hiei entered the suite. 

"Yeah! We were worried sick!" added Kuwabara.

"How was your time out?" Kurama asked calmly.

"Fine, Kurama," Hiei said, ignoring the other two. Without another word, he carried Magia to the kitchen.

"You can put me down, Hiei," Magia told him once they were in the kitchen. "I don't think I can cook with you still carrying me."

"If I have to…" Hiei said with a fake pout as he set her down.

Magia smiled again, kissing him, before going to look through the cabinets and fridge. She found the ingredients for a creamy pasta salad recipe her mom had taught her as a child; this she began to fix while humming to herself as usual. Hiei just sat down at the table, resting his chin on his hand as he watched her. All was as it should be until…

"Hey! I didn't know you could cook! Wha'cha cookin'?" Yusuke asked rudely.

"Just making a pasta salad," Magia replied. She didn't look to Yusuke but did glance back at Hiei to see if he was getting annoyed by Yusuke's appearance; her attention was back to her current duty in no time.

Hiei glared at Yusuke and said, "You've eaten already."

"Whoa! How'd you know that?" Yusuke asked, shocked.

_'I'm a telepath you dolt!'_ Hiei sent to both Yusuke's and Magia's minds.

"Okay…I'll be in the living room." Yusuke darted out of the kitchen, not wanting to stick around.

Magia laughed as she put the bowl of completed food in fridge. "Let it chill for a while then we can eat." She turned to Hiei with a smile. "Were you having fun just sitting there, staring into space?" she asked.

Hiei mock-glared at her. "Hn." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit on his lap.

Magia smiled and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "To think I'll probably be cooking for you a lot in the future. You'll probably get tired of my food."

"Impossible," Hiei said, smiling. "I'd cook for you, but I have a tendency to burn everything for some reason." He held out his hand and created a fireball which he twiddled expertly on his fingers before extinguishing it.

"Show off." Magia pushed against him playfully before relaxing against him again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hiei said in an overly innocent voice. He got up, carrying Magia with him, and got the food from the fridge. "I think it should be cool by now," he said. He carried both the bowl and Magia back to the chair, sitting down with her on his lap once more and placing the food on the table.

Magia shook her head, stood, and got the silverware before returning to him. "Dig in." She took a bite of the food and nodded; it had turned out just like she had expected. As she continued to eat, she glanced at Hiei out of the corner of her eye.

Hiei ate without a word. He smiled at her slyly before stealing her fork from her and feeding her with his. Magia let him do this but took her fork back only to return the favor. She couldn't help but note how corny this normally would have seemed to her.

"It's delicious," Hiei said after he ate the bite she'd offered. Hiei took the fork from her once more as he kissed her gently. Magia kissed back happily but stole her fork back. After a few more kisses, she returned to the food, eating a few more bites to sustain her stomach before setting her fork down and kissing Hiei on the cheek.

"I'm going to go train with Kurama. I'll see you later." She kissed him again before standing and entering the living room. She passed on through, getting her things and changing in her bedroom. "Okay, Kurama. Let's go," she said as she passed him. Kurama left his post of watching Yusuke and Kuwabara thumb wrestling to join Magia.

Hiei finished eating his food before putting the leftovers in the fridge. He left for his room and sat on the bed, staring out the window with only his thoughts for company.

* * *

A few hours passed before Magia was walking back with Kurama. She had learned much from him and was grateful. He had even given her a few special seeds to use in the finals; one of these was a death tree seed whose properties he was currently describing as Magia examined the seed in her hand, still able to keep in step with him as they walked. 

"Save it as a last resort," he warned. Magia nodded and slipped it into her pouch with the others.

"Thanks. You've been a great help…in more ways than this."

"Yes, I did notice the ring. Congratulations."

Magia just blushed before she heard a whistle. Both stopped and looked toward the trees. There, leaning against a tree, was Hiei. "Guess I'll see you back at the hotel," Magia said to Kurama before joining Hiei.

Kurama eyed the apparition. Was it just him orwas something off about Hiei? Kurama shrugged it off and continued for the hotel.

Magia kissed Hiei when she joined him. She too did note that something was different but couldn't place what. "What are you doing out here?" she asked when they broke apart.

"Waiting for you," Hiei replied. "I want to show you something." Magia shrugged but followed Hiei deep into the forest. He led her to a cliff and turned to face her. That's when Magia saw it: evil in those red eyes and an evil smile upon his lips.

"No! It can't be! You're not Hiei! You're—!" She felt something hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground. Before she blacked out, she managed to send a word to the true Hiei. _'Help…'

* * *

_

"Magia!" Hiei exclaimed, jumping up. He wasted no time, grabbing his katana and jumping from the window. He ran around randomly before he finally caught her aura and followed it.

Without warning Magia's aura, her mental waves, all traces of her were gone. "What?" Hiei asked himself quietly as he felt this. "No!" he yelled. He continued running in the same direction; it was all he could do. "If they hurt her, I swear I'm gonna…" He never finished that thought.

Hiei looked for Magia frantically. He searched the entire island seven times over and still could find no trace of her; it was as if she was never even there. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara joined the search but to no avail. They searched and searched but just couldn't find her. It began to turn dark as the sun set, but still they'd found nothing.

"I think we should get some rest. We can look for her in the morning," Yusuke said comfortingly.

"No!" Hiei said, tears creating trails down his now dirt streaked face. "I won't give up until I find her!"

"We understand," Kuwabara said. He, Yusuke, and Kurama went back to their rooms. Hiei searched well into the night before finally collapsing against a tree. He didn't even try to hold back his tears as he thought of what might be happening to his beloved.

"Magia…" Hiei whispered as he once again took up his search. He was growing tired and began to stumble as he walked half-awake across the forest. Tears were still streaming down his face unhindered. The only thing he could think of was Magia and the fact that she was somewhere where he couldn't protect her.

* * *

Magia awoke in the dungeon-like room matching the one she had seen in her dream. She pulled at her numb arms to find herself chained to the wall. She looked down at her clothes to see the white gown she had seen but without the rips and stains; it looked fairly new now. 

Voices outside drew their attention to her. "She is waking. Give her the stuff. We can't have her trying to contact her little boyfriend."

A figure in robes, reminding her of a stereotypical Grim Reaper, entered with a cup in hand. A thin, claw-like hand struck out at Magia's face, causing her to gasp in surprise—big mistake. A tasteless liquid was poured into her mouth then the figure forced her to swallow. In moment, the figure was gone. The effects of the liquid were already making her drowsy and weak, both mentally and physically. She couldn't help but close her heavy eyelids as she found herself exhausted.

When Magia awoke again, it wasn't a pleasant thing. All through the night she found herself at the mercy of her captors. Slowly her dream fell into place. She refused to scream as the figures, who always seemed to hide out of sight, beat her and taunted her.

Late in the night, a voice—the leader as Magia figured it—called the others back. "Enough. You've had your fun; we promised not to kill her…yet. Get somerest. We have a tournament to win tomorrow." As the others left, this strange guy actually entered carrying a light source.

The torch revealed a humanoid demon who would be handsome if he weren't her captor and enemy. He had lovely tanned skin and a great build, spiked blonde hair and dark purple eyes; his pointed ears reminded Magia of Jin's.

Magia cringed at his touch as he laid a clawed hand upon her face. "A beauty, aren't you? You are quite the kisser as well."

Magia stared at him in shock. "You!" she growled, the first word she had spoken in hours. "You were the one!"

"Yes. I'm a shape shifter, and I took the form of you precious love to get to you." He chuckled darkly, lust flashing in his eyes. "It's a waste not to enjoy you myself." He roughly kissed her. Magia fought against him, managing to kick him in the stomach to push him back. He growled as she did this and slapped her, racking his claws across her cheek. "Bitch! You will be mine in the end!"

She wasn't allowed sleep as the night progressed. Magia continuously fought against this demon, gaining more wounds and bruises. He didn't give up until her gown was practically in shreds, barely covering her bare body beneath, and her skin was stained with her own blood and tears; still she did not give in to his lust.

"Fine!" the shape shifter grunted as he backed away. "I'll be back." He left her to her aloneness and thoughts as well as the familiar darkness of the shadows.

"Hiei," she whispered, "where are you?"

* * *

With the morning came the anticipation of the finals which would start early before noon. Magia was brought food and fed by one of the hidden ones. Along with her meager meal was another cup of liquid; this one only weakened her enough so she couldn't use telepathy or her spirit energy. Besides this encounter, she was left alone until… 

"Come on! Quit fighting! I'll make Riki knock you out again!" The leader had changed out her chains. Now a metal band held her wrists together in front of her; connected to it was a single chain, the other end being in the leader's hands.

"Let's go!" he commanded as he pulled her onto her feet. "We've got to get to the arena." He proceeded to lead her out of the room as she struggled. Her chains were handed over to a bulky looking demon. She found she had to follow this physically strong demon or be dragged

* * *

Hiei was practically dragged to the arena by Yusuke and Kuwabara. He wasn't sure what use he would be in his given condition, but remembered that he still had to save his sister. "I never should have brought Magia," he muttered. 

Jury went through the usual introduction and even pointed out that Magia seemed to be missing. "If Team Urameshi doesn't have a fifth, they'll have to forfeit."

"She's not missing, just…tied up right now." Joushi, the leader of the opposing team, was the one to speak. He chuckled as he pulled on the chain he'd been holding to cause someone to stumble foreword; it was a worse for wear looking Magia with eyes downcast and a broken look to her. "I think you've been looking for this," Joushi said again.

Magia lifted her eyes to see the others. A flash of hope could be seen in her face before she was jerked closer to Joushi, forced to stand at his side with his arm around her waist possessively. "She'll make a nice addition to our winnings. 'Course we have to let her fight, according to the judges, but we get to decide when." He laughed loudly as he held her tighter against his body. Magia cringed and bowed her head.

"You give her back to me you fucking asshole! Don't you dare touch her!" Hiei screamed as he started to run at them only to be held back by Kurama. "What in hell are you doing, Kurama?" Hiei asked, outraged.

"You're not thinking, Hiei," Kurama replied.

"They can kill her at any time!" snapped Yusuke.

Magia watched as Hiei was being held back. "Hiei…" she whispered. She glared up at Joushi as he laughed more at Hiei's plight. Next thing anyone knew, Joushi was on the ground, groaning from the pain in his genitals, and Magia was running, trying to reach the others before…

Bam! Magia hit the ground hard as she was tripped by a skinny, blue-skinned demon with long, dagger-like claws. His name was Sumiyaka, and he was a speed demon. Sumi grabbed up Magia's chain and began to lead her back, but she fought against him and seemed to be winning until the bulky demon, Riki, interfered. Magia gave in to him as he led her back.

"Guard her…inside…" Joushi gasped, still trying to recover from the blow he'd received. Magia sent an apologizing gaze to Hiei before being forced to follow Riki back to his team's waiting room.

"Well…this is an interesting turn of events," commented Jury.

"Why do I have to guard you, bitch?" Riki complained as he sat down in a chair that seemed like it wouldn't hold his weight.

"Because you're stupid and not good for anything else," Magia replied offhandedly.

"Why you!" Riki swiped at her, missing and throwing himself off balance. As he struggled to steady himself, Magia took advantage of the length of the chain and threw it around his neck, looping it once. Riki's hands automatically went to the tightening coils as he fell to the floor, dropping the other end of the chain. Magia gave a hard jerk and managed to crush his windpipe, successfully killing the demon.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she asked herself as she uncoiled the chain from his neck. She grabbed the key ring from the table where Joushi had left it and managed to unlock the metal band that held her wrists. A second look at the ring revealed an extra key. "I wonder…" Magia hurried into the hall and off toward the stands' entrances.

* * *

"How…dare…they…" Hiei seethed. "I'll rip every on of their heads off!" 

"Calm down, Hiei. There's nothing we can do at present," Kurama said. Finally Hiei calmed down enough for them to let him go.

"Teams, choose your fighters!" Hiei walked up to the ring before anyone could stop him.

Joushi recovered and smirked. "Let's play." He joined Hiei in the ring. "Got a proposition for you. One fight only: you and me. Winner wins the tournament and both girls for their team. I'll even let you massacre my team if I lose. Deal?"

"You're on," Hiei said, slipping into an offensive stance.

"We've decided on a one-on-one battle for the gold! This one battle will decide who wins the tournament and the fate of not one but two young ladies!" said Jury in her ever cheery voice. "Begin!"

Joushi just laughed. "Excellent! All I have to do is beat you, and I get me a new playmate while the boss gets his tear gems!" Joushi charged at Hiei, fists raised. Joushi's fighting style was mainly brute force with fist fighting. He didn't usually use his shape shifting until it was needed. Currently, Joushi aimed a right punch at Hiei's face.

Hiei dodged easily. He jumped into the air and teleported to different parts of the arena. "You're going to regret the day you were conceived!" Hiei's voice rang from all over the arena even though, when seen, his mouth never moved.

"Heh! Sure I will!" Joushi's voice was greatly sarcastic as he stood still and focused on Hiei's energy. Through it all, he continued his taunting. "I'm sure you trained her well. She must be good if you want her back so badly. Can't wait to try her out myself; I have to admit, if her kiss foretells anything than she must be amazing in bed."

Suddenly, Hiei was behind him. He slashed at Joushi's back, but the cut wasn't as deep as preferred. "You will die!" Hiei said, pure rage and hate glowing in his eyes.

Joushi rounded on Hiei quickly enough to land a good blow to Hiei's stomach which threw Hiei at least a foot away. He then reached back and laida hand on the cut inflicted; he looked at the blood on his hand and tsk-ed. "Speedy little bugger, ain't ya?"

Hiei regained his breath quickly. "You have no idea." He started to run around the ring until he was only a blur, creating a swirling tower of wind. All too suddenly, the tornado caught fire; Hiei guided it as it grew smaller and smaller, encircling Joushi until he was engulfed in flame.

Joushi managed to roll to put out the flames and escape Hiei's vortex. He panted at the edge of the ring, his skin severely burned. He was basically loosing, close to death. He had to try it now.

Joushi's form shifted and morphed until it looked like Magia laying there on the ring, her body healed and her face sad and pleading. Even her voice matched. "Hiei, you wouldn't kill me would you? You wouldn't harm me? I love you, Hiei!"

"You won't fool me with your dirty tricks. Don't you think I would know my love when I saw her?" Hiei's voice was deadly calm; it was frightening. "Besides, it's hard to fool a psychic." He tore off the scarf that covered his Jagan and threw it aside. He stalked toward the Magia imposter with one intent. Slowly he raised his sword above his head, the sun's light catching and causing the metal to flash.

A gasp from the crowd and Kuwabara's call of "Look!" turned the attention of many to Yukina's cage high above the ring. There floated Jin, looking as though he were trying to open the door.

"The keys aren't working!" Jin called to someone before looking toward the stands. "Magia!" he gasped.

There in the stands was the true Magia. She had sought Jin's help to free Yukina, which was failing. Now she was in a deadly situation. A dark looking human in a black suit stood behind her. One hand was wrapped about her waist and arms, pinning them to her side. The other hand held a knife to Magia's exposed throat.

"Did you really think I would leave the key to the cage with hired hands? You lack common sense, my dear," her captor said as he kept his face beside hers, speaking into her ear. "But you are a beauty. I might just have to keep you." He ran his tongue along her neck, causing her to cringe slightly, before pulling away from her head and looking down at Hiei. "You want to save her? Then throw the fight. You lose, she lives and you'll never see her or the ice maiden again. You win, she dies but you get the ice maiden." He cast a glare to Hiei's teammates. "And if any of you try to play hero, I'll still kill her."

"Hiei! Don't do it! He'll just kill you if you throw the fight!" Magia yelled before the knife was pressed more against her throat, causing her to stop.

"What will it be?" her captor asked with an evil smile. "Your sister's freedom or your fiancé's life?"

"S-sister? Hiei's my brother?" whispered Yukina in a shocked voice. "Oh no! Poor Hiei…how could they be so cruel to him?" Tears started to fall from her eyes, turning to precious stone instantly.

Hiei stopped his blade about a centimeter above Joushi's head as he looked upon Magia and her new captor. "No!" he whispered. Hiei's eyes went blank as he fought to find a way out of this. He couldn't live without Magia, but he wouldn't allow them to hurt his sister either. He grew unaware of his surroundings.

Joushi took this chance to knock Hiei's katana from his hands and punched Hiei like he had done before, throwing him a foot or so back though his feet remained on the ring as if glued to it. Joushi had changed to his true form by now. "What's a poor demon to do?" he mocked before grinning victoriously at Hiei. "Hey boss! I think he's lost it!" Joushi called to the human.

"Kill him then!" barked the human.

Joushi advanced on Hiei, picking up Hiei's katana on the way. "Your sweetheart is right, you know. Unless you just up and forfeit, I'm supposed to fight you to the death." He moved slowly, taking his time. "Do you forfeit?"

Trapped, Magia couldn't help but let her tears flow as she watched the fight. Everything had been so great, everything had been wonderful until this happened! Why did this have to happen? _If Hiei dies, I might as well run this blade across my throat myself_...she thought.

Hiei finally snapped out of it, having come to a decision. "Kill me, but let the girls go! I'll even kill myself if it ensures that they go free unharmed. I want your word, and if you break this oath, my teammates will most assuredly hunt you down."

"No deal. What use do I have for killing you and releasing the girls? I could have the girls and let you live…works better for me."

The boys acted without warning. Yusuke fired his spirit gun toward Magia and her captor. In fear for his life, the human pulled away and ducked leaving her unharmed for he had dropped the knife. Magia ducked as well then started running down the stands. While held captive by the guy, Magia had located Yukina's key in his pocket and now tossed it up to Jin as she ran.

Jin quickly unlocked the cage and brought Yukina down to safety with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Magia reached to bottom of the stands and jumped down into the arena. She was rushing toward Hiei and mid-air of her jump onto the ring, Magia gasped as pain rushed through her. She landed face down on the ring, the knife in her back; the human had thrown it, hitting his mark, and quickly ran from the scene.

"No!" Hiei screamed. He quickly killed Joushi with his fire before running to Magia. "Don't move!" he told her and quickly jerked the blade out of her. He took off his shirt and tore it into strips to wrap her wounds; once that was finished he turned her over and propped her on his knee so her wound wouldn't touch the ground. Tears flowed from his eyes as he looked upon her.

"Hiei…I'm sorry…" Magia's breaths weren't coming easily. The knife had wounded her badly and the chance of surviving was slim. "I…I let you down…I can't…be here…for you…" Tears were forming in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"No! Please…stay with me!" Hiei cried. The stadium was respectfully silent; not even Jury had anything to say.

"Hiei!" Yukina came running up. "Let me see her! I might be able to help her!"

"Yu-Yukina…" Hiei looked to his sister, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Please…please help her." Magia had slipped into unconsciousness, but was still alive only barely so. She needed the healing quickly. "Magia! No! Stay awake!" Hiei cried.

Yukina turned her over, removed the hastily made bandages, and looked at the wound. "It missed her heart and lungs…but just barely," she muttered. She placed her hands over Magia's wound and they started to glow a light blue. The wound reacted by slowly closing until it had completely closed. The pace of Magia's breathing changed to a normal pace, but she didn't awaken, her body remaining limp and deathly pale from the loss of blood.

Hiei turned Magia over again. "Magia…please wake up," he said gently. By now a crowd had formed around them, but they kept far enough away to give them space; the demons were being strangely considerate.

"I've done all I can do, but she's lost a lot of blood. If she doesn't find a donor, she will most likely die," Yukina said.

"She has a donor," said Hiei. He cut his hand with his katana, which Yusuke handed him, and placed his cut on one of the many that still covered Magia's battered body, some of which had reopened with all the strain to her body; Hiei willed his blood into her body.

The color began to return to Magia's skin as her body seemed to accept the blood; her natural fairness of skin returned instead of that sickly color she had been. Her body seemed to be awakening as well while a moan of pain escaped Magia's darkening lips, which had gone pale like her skin.

"Hiei?" she whispered before her eyes slowly opened.

Hiei pulled away his hand as she saw her awaken. "You're…okay…" he said before fainting. He had given her a lot of blood but not enough to kill him.

"Hiei…" Magia sighed as she watched him black out. She herself was still weak from the ordeal. Her eyes shifted to Yukina as she whispered a thanks before they closed and sleep overcame her.

* * *

Kurama glanced into Hiei and Magia's room as he passed. It was the next morning, and everyone had taken turns during the night, keeping eyes on their passed out companions. It hadn't been hard to find help yesterday when it was decided to return them to the hotel. Many of those in the audience had been shocked to see such devotion, especially between a demon and human; Chu and Jin ended up the ones to help. 

Kurama eyed the two as they lay sleeping on their bed; he was making sure they were still breathing. As he was about to step away, he noticed that Magia was lying in a different position then the one they had left her in. "Magia?" he questioned, stepping into the doorway.

"Yes, I'm awake," she replied quietly. She was lying on her side, facing Hiei and watching him sleep through half-lidded eyes. Kurama nodded and left her be, joining the others in the living room.

Hiei slumbered away, snuggling closer to Magia as he slept. Magia slipped her arms around him and held him close, kissing him on the forehead. "It's been some two weeks I've lived since I met you," she whispered, talking more to comfort herself opposed to actually talking to the sleeping demon. "But no matter how our life goes from here, I don't think anything can top almost dieing and you giving my your blood. You saved me from death; if this isn't true love, what is?"

"This." Hiei kissed her without opening his eyes, having waked when she first started speaking. He pulled away and looked at her. "I wouldn't trade those two weeks for anything," he said before kissing her softly once more.

Magia returned the kiss happily before pulling away and smiling. "Hiei, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Hiei asked, confused.

"While I was dieing and my soul started separating from my body…I looked and saw a second, very young soul also leaving my body; it also re-entered when I did." Magia sighed and smiled at him. "I'm pregnant."

"P-pregnant?" Hiei stuttered, his eyes widening before a smile adorned his lips. "Pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?" He hugged her to him, tears of pure joy falling down his cheeks.

Magia smiled, holding Hiei to her happily. "We're going to have a family," she said with pride and joy in her voice. She pulled away from him some and added, "You probably want to go tell Kurama, don't you? Go on."

"You're coming with me," Hiei said, and before she could protest, he picked her up and carried her to the living room where everyone was playing cards. Before anyone could say anything, Hiei set Magia down and walked over to Kurama, whispering in his ear.

"What!" Kurama said, standing. "Congratulations!" he exclaimed.

"What? What's with the whispering?" Kuwabara asked from where he sat beside Yukina.

"Come on, you two just wake up and already you're being secretive!" Yusuke complained.

"Oh, Yusuke. Maybe he doesn't want to tell," pointed out Kayko who was also there with Shizuru. Magia didn't say a word, only smiled.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Hiei told them; for once all scorn and sarcasm was erased from his voice.

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed before fainting.

"Wait a minute…when did you—" Yusuke cut himself off, shutting his mouth.

"Congrats!" said the girls.

Magia smiled proudly as she stayed at Hiei's side. She was too happy herself to speak and found it so wonderful that Hiei was so happy. A family! She just couldn't get over it. Two weeks ago she was just a lone girl who was different. Now she was a bride-to-be of a demon and the mother-to-be of a half-demon, ready to spend her life with the man she loved and adored.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to spend some time alone with my betrothed." Hiei picked up Magia once again, leaving the building. He was smiling brighter than he'd ever smiled before.

"Where are we going?" Magia asked. She would have sworn her own smile would never end as she kept her gaze on him; she just couldn't stop smiling. She didn't want to stop.

"Wherever you want," Hiei replied, looking down at her.

"I don't know," Magia said with a laugh. "I thought you had a place in mind. I'm just happy to be with you."

"Well, then let us find somewhere. I saw a very nice looking place when I was looking for you," Hiei offered before breaking into a run. Soon they'd arrived at a clearing between the trees. A stream flowed around it, creating a little island. Hiei jumped over the stream, which was about seven feet wide and nine feet deep, and landed in the center of the island.

Magia was in awe at how lovely the place was. She had heard of such clearings but never seen one. "This is nice," she commented before returning her gaze to Hiei.

"Yeah," he said, not taking his eyes off of her. "I'm going to be a dad…" he added quietly as he smile widened.

"And I'm to be a mother, something I never thought would happen. Of course I never thought I'd find love, but I did." Magia kissed him gently. "Thank you," she said afterward.

Hiei kissed her again while picking her up and pulling her to him, kissing her over and over again. Magia returned the kisses easily and happily. Hiei knelt down so that Magia was laying in the grass. He positioned himself on top of her but didn't break the kiss the entire time. Magia relaxed in the grass as she slipped a hand to the back of his neck and deepened the kiss some. Hiei traced her lips with his tongue as his hands rested at her waist. Magia opened her mouth to him as her other hand found its place at her shoulder. Hiei's tongue entered the sweet caverns of her mouth. He placed one hand on her stomach as though he would feel something; his other moved up her body and entangled itself in her hair. Magia moved the hand at his shoulder to lay over his on her stomach while her tongue met his, teasing and tasting. Hiei took hold of her hand and interlaced their fingers then placed their clasped hands at their side. He pulled away from the kiss and brought their interlaced fingers to his lips, kissing her hand.

Magia smiled and spoke. "Hiei, let's go home."


	3. Awakening the Darkness

Two days later, Magia smiled up at Hiei who lay on top of her as she lay on her back on the couch. Hiei smiled back before resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms tighter about her. Magia held him close, stroking his head, just enjoying this quiet moment.

The day Magia revealed that she was pregnant was the same day that they left. Everyone had packed up and left on the boat, which had a little less-tense of an atmosphere than the ride over. Over the past two days, Magia had been busy while calling back everyone who'd called for her in her absence, checking in at work and getting a maternity leave, cleaning up the house which had gathered a slight layer of dust…and so on. Finally she was able to relax with Hiei, everything taken care of.

"You are going to stay with me, aren't you Hiei?" Magia asked. Hiei hadn't left the house permanently since they got back, but Magia worried that he would leave eventually. She wanted him to think of the house as his home too…it would be one day.

"I don't have anywhere else to go, and I'm never leaving you alone again." Hiei was referring to when he went to train in the forest for a few hours. Magia had been taking a break from cleaning by sitting on the porch when a young man who was walking by had started hitting on her; Hiei had returned about the time the young man tried serenading her, and he scared the poor boy out of his wits.

Magia giggled as she remembered the same incident; she felt somewhat sorry for the kid who'd ran off crying. "I still think you were a little harsh on the kid," Magia commented, "but that's just how you are."

"Me? Harsh?" said Hiei with fake indignation. "Never." He leaned up and kissed Magia softly. She returned the kiss happily, never tiring of his love. Hiei placed a hand on her stomach, something he'd been growing accustomed to doing.

The incessant ringing of a phone caused Magia to pull away from the kiss. "Damn! I thought I unplugged that!" Her eyes fell on her cell which lay on the coffee table, vibrating as it rang. "But I forgot to turn off that." Magia snatched the phone up, mouthed "sorry" to Hiei, then answered it.

"Yeah?…Not a good time, Hella…What do you mean you're 'in town'?…That explains why you called…No! That's okay; I don't really have a room to spare…Just get a hotel room…How could you not bring money! I swear you and Kuwabara share the same IQ…No one that matters…Fine. See you soon."

Magia hung up the phone with a sigh as she threw it back on the coffee table. "Great," she groaned. "Of all the days."

"Who was that?" asked Hiei, his gaze on the phone.

"And old friend of mine named Helena, better known as Hella. She has a bad habit of coming into town without warning. She's done it again and will be here this evening." Magia sighed as she wondered if this surprise visit could be considered good or bad.

Hiei sat up and shrugged. "Oh well," he said, "maybe we should get ready for her a little."

Magia looked to him with curiosity. "You sick?" She reached up and placed a hand on his forehead as if checking his temperature. "You don't have a fever." Of course she was kidding around, this evident by the smile upon her face.

"Anyways, don't worry about cleaning or anything like that. Her place is way worse than mine." All in all, Magia's place was decent; it had the lived-in look, but things weren't thrown everywhere.

"Well then I guess we have the afternoon to ourselves, don't we?"

Magia smiled. "We do." She got up, after Hiei moved over her so she could, and stretched. "Just what to do?" she asked offhandedly.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "Whatever you feel like, I guess." He stood and walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek before entwining his hands with hers.

"First, I'm going to shower. I'm sure we'll figure out something afterwards." She kissed him lightly then left him. As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked back as she thought of something. "While I'm thinking of it, I might as well warn you. We might have to invite one of the others over to keep Hella busy; she likes to play games: spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, strip poker, truth or dare…basically anything risqué." With that, Magia went on to the bathroom.

"Goodie," said Hiei sarcastically before sitting down again. He decided to sharpen and polish his katana blade while he waited.

Not to long afterwards, Magia came down dressed in jeans and a black tank top, drying her hair with a towel. "Such a good swordsmen," she teased as she draped the towel over her shoulders to let her hair finish drying naturally. "Always tending to your sword."

"Wouldn't want it to dull, would we? It might make it harder to protect you." He looked to her with a teasing smile.

"Not my fault I seem to need protection so much. Never needed it until you came around," she said with a little laugh before going on into the kitchen.

She busied herself, checking their food supply and transferring some deer meet from the freezer to the fridge. Magia then sat down at the table, milling over what all needed to be done. Old habits die hard, and this was one of many that she had gained since she had gone out on her own.

She sat with one hand over her stomach protectively; she didn't know why—she guessed it to be motherly instinct—but she would do this every now and then as if protecting the growing child. She had noticed before that Hiei was often doing a similar gesture with her, which would cause her to wonder at how quickly they had adjusted to their new roles.

As she thought, Hiei appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Something tells me that you don't mind all too much," he whispered in her ear, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Magia smiled. "Not at all. And fate knows I need the protection right now." She leaned her head back into him with a sigh, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. Hiei kissed her forehead sweetly and ran a hand gently across her arm.

"How is it possible, Hiei?" Magia asked suddenly, speaking aloud the thoughts of her ever-questioning mind. "How is it possible that we could go through so much as we have in such a short amount of time and yet we remain sane and together?"

"Hmm…I believe it's what they call love." He moved to stand at her side and looked to her with a small smile upon his lips.

Magia looked up to him, smiling back. "No, it's deeper than love. We both know that. However, love is the closest any word can come to naming it so we shall leave it at that. I love you, Hiei."

"I love you, too." He kissed her softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, would you like me to make something? Believe it or not, I know how to cook."

"You! Cook! This should be interesting. And here I've been taking care of you…

"Yes, do fix something. I want to see how good you are." Magia never thought he would do this. Offer? Maybe, but actually do it? Nah. So, of course, she was shocked when he said he could cook.

"Hmm…what would you like?"

"You choose. Nothing really stands out in my thoughts right now, and I haven't hit those 'cravings' yet." She laughed lightly at the thought of what would happen when she did reach that stage in her pregnancy.

"Hn." Hiei chose to make a bit of chicken stew. He grabbed a pan and a few ingredients and made a fire in the sink; the fire wasn't actually touching the sink or anything but it was still there. "I don't like stoves," he explained when he caught Magia's questioning gaze.

"You're lucky I live alone. No tricks like that when Hella comes. She's full human, very little spirit awareness to claim in her simple mind." Magia leaned back in the chair as she watched Hiei.

"Aw! You're no fun," he said, not looking up from his work; he was chopping the vegetables.

"Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll treat you to a back and shoulder rub after she tires out," Magia teased playfully. She relaxed in her seat, closing her eyes and listening to him work.

Hiei closed his eyes too and sighed, pausing in his work for a moment. "I think you must be a temptress…yes, a temptress." With that he continued his cooking.

"And what's that make you? My victim or the only being who can tempt the temptress?" Magia wouldn't ever loose this label and it stayed on her mind for a while. Hiei had yet to cease to amaze her, reminding her always of the old saying "never say never" for he always did and said things she thought she'd never see or hear.

Hiei looked to her for a moment. "Interesting point, my love." He smirked and returned his attention to the food once more as he stirred it into the now boiling pot. "I guess I would have to be considered the luckiest bastard alive."

Magia laughed. "Well, that's one opinion. I prefer to see you as my personal Prince Charming who swept me up into the new life I needed ever so badly, and for that I thank you."

"Well, I have to say that's something I never expected be called: charming." He laughed slightly and added a couple new spices to the stew before ladling the soup out into two bowls. He brought them over to the table, setting one of them before Magia. "Dig in."

"Well you can be at times," she replied, commenting on the charming thing. She lifted the spoon to her lips, blowing onthe stewto cool it, before eating; she savored the flavor of the food before finallt swallowing. "You're right, you can cook—maybe even better than I can." She continued to eat, enjoying the stew.

"I doubt that." He began to eat as well; the stew wasn't bad, but he deemed Magia's food as much better.

Magia finished first and waited for him to finish before cleaning up. She glanced at the clock. "About an hour before Hella arrives. An hour to waste…any ideas?"

"Not really." He got up and came to her side. "We could always sit together by a fire," he said, making a flame appear in his hand for a few seconds."

"You know, you gave me an idea. I've got a tent stored in the closet; wood wouldn't be hard to find…we can camp out in the backyard tonight. Of course, only one tent would be needed; you and I would probably end up sleeping under or in a tree…" Her words trailed off as she quieted her mouth and ran the idea over in her head.

"Sounds interesting." He kissed her gently. His kiss brought her out of her thoughts; she deepened it quickly before pulling it away.

"I'm going to find the supplies. I'll meet you outside." She left the kitchen, going to the closet under the stairs. Hiei walked outside and decided to build a little fire ring so that it would look more natural. He then proceeded to finish sharpening his blade. Magia joined him outside, throwing down the bag that contained the tent.

"Perfect weather," she commented, looking up to the clear but darkening sky. She went about setting up the tent that would probably house all three of them if need be. It only took about fifteen minutes tops. Afterward, she just lied down in the grass on her side and watched Hiei.

Hiei spent his time carefully engraving something in kanji onto the side of his blade. Afterwards, he carved in the image of the dragon, doing the same to the other side. His skill was amazing, and he did it with such ease. Finally, he polished the blade once more and placed it back in its sheath at his side.

Magia just smiled before rolling over on her back. The hour was up. "Three, two, one," she whispered. Right on time came the expected voice, higher than Magia's and full of enthusiasm.

"Magi!"

"Back here, Hella!" Magia called back, tilting her head back to watch the side of the house. Around came a girl as old as Magia, maybe a few months younger, of shorter stature but similar body shape. She had shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes that could easily be penetrated for a look at her soul. She looked kind of sluttish in her red and black plaid schoolgirl-skirt, black bra under a black mesh long sleeve, and black boots. She carried with her a dark purple backpack that probably contained her clothes and necessities.

Hiei stood up, not saying anything. Magia stood and greeted her old friend.

"Hey, girl!" Hella said as approached. Next thing known to Magia, she was being hugged.

"Ug! Get off! Don't squeeze so tightly!" Magia automatically slipped a hand over her stomach while using the other push Hella away successfully.

"Yeah, yeah. You hate being hugged," Hella replied as she backed off. Her eyes looked to Hiei. "Who's this? New roommate?"

"In a way, and don't even think about it Hella; he's not on the market." Magia stepped closer to Hiei. "Helena this is Hiei. Hiei—Helena."

"Hey." Hella nodded to Hiei before looking back to Magia. "Not my type anyway. Does he have any friends?"

Magia just rolled her eyes. _'See what I've dealt with most of my life?'_ she asked Hiei.

'_You poor thing. What do you mean by "not on the market"?' _he shot back. "Nice to meet you, Helena," he said aloud in an attempt to be amiable. "And yes, actually I do have a friend. His name is Kuwabara. Maybe you two should meet sometime," he added in an offhanded tone.

Magia had to stifle a giggle at Hiei's comment to Hella. _'You're not on the market; you're engaged to me and are a father-to-be so you're not available for dating,'_ she explained to him. Out loud she said to him, "Why don't you go fetch the idiot or one of them at least? We're going to need a forth. We'll be waiting when you get back."

Hella had gone into the tent while Magia said this; Magia followed after her. Magia settled down before Hella.

"I should have known," Magia groaned as she saw Hella pull a bottle of jack from her bag. "You always bring something when we get together."

"You know you love the stuff," Hella said before taking a swig. She extended the bottle to her friend. Magia shook her head, waving it away. Hella looked at Magia as if her friend had gone insane. "You felling well?"

"Better than ever. Why?"

"You're turning down a drink. You always at least have one drink during our nights together."

"I can't drink. I haven't since the last time we saw each other…a month ago I believe."

"Why can't you?"

"A reason."

"What reason?"

"Since when did I have to explain myself to you?"

"Never but…oh fine!" Hella took another drink before putting the bottle away and putting her bag off to a corner. "So, how close are you and Hiei?"

"Close."

"Man! That means something coming from you're mouth."

"Hey!"

The conversation continued like this. Magia always remained vague when it came to things to do with Hiei or what she'd been doing lately. Meanwhile, Hiei took little time to reach Kuwabara's place. Shizuru was the one to answer and went to fetch her brother before Hiei could even open his mouth. Kuwabara appeared at the door a moment later.

"What the—how do you know where I live?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hiei just pointed to his headscarf.

"Magia has a friend over, and she was wondering if you wanted to join us." Hiei's tone was clam but it was obvious that if Kuwabara didn't come freely, Hiei would drag him there.

"Alright. I'm goin' out!" Kuwabara called back into the house as the boys left.

* * *

Back at the house, Magia rolled up the door flap of the tent and looked out. "They should be here soon." 

"So what's the guy like? You know, the one you sent Hiei to get?" asked Hella.

"Depends on who he gets. If he gets who I think he is, the guy's…indescribable."

"Sounds cute." Magia had to bite her bottom lip to keep from saying anything.

"Ah! There they are! Go meet him yourself." Magia moved away from the door, watching as Hella left the tent and met up with the boys in the backyard. Magia acted like she didn't see the glare Hella had sent her after getting a good look at Kuwabara.

'_Maybe luck will have them hit it off, and Yukina can find someone more deserving than Kuwabara,'_ Magia sent Hiei. In the short time she had been around Yukina and Kuwabara, she had noted how Kuwabara favored the koorime.

'_If he lays even one finger on my sister, I'll rip out his throat,'_ Hiei thought back in a casual manner. To Hella, he said, "Helena, this is Kuwabara; Kuwabara, Helena."

"P-pleasure to meet you," Kuwabara said with hearts in his eyes.

"Charmed," Hella said in a sarcastic tone. She watched as Magia joined the group.

"Thanks for coming, Kuwabara," Magia told him as she stood beside Hiei. "Well, I'm going to get the rest of the supplies. Hiei, would you mind starting the fire; it'll be dark soon plus I'm bringing out marshmallows. The leftover firewood from the last time I did this is stacked at the base of one of the trees."

"While you're doing that, the three of us can start up a game of Truth or Dare," Hella said with a mischievous smile. Magia just smiled and went inside to get blankets and pillows for the tent, a flashlight, and marshmallows. _'Have fun,'_ she sent Hiei teasingly, hinting that she was going to take her time.

'_What the hell is Truth or Dare?'_ Hiei returned to her as he went to gather the firewood and matches. He put the wood in a pile and attempted to light a match the human way without much success. "Damn thing," he mumbled. Looking around him to make sure the coast was clear, he lit the match with his finger and put it to the wood.

'_It's a game. Basically if you choose truth, you have to truthfully answer a question; if you choose dare, you have to do whatever you're told to,'_ Magia answered as she got the blankets from the closet. _'And I know what you did, cheater,'_ she teased.

'_I don't know what you're talking about,'_ Hiei thought back in an overly innocent tone.

Hella led Kuwabara over to the fire where Hiei was and took a seat on the grass. "Let's start." She looked at Hiei then Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Uh…Dare!" Kuwabara chose, puffing out his chest.

"Okay, I dare you to…go slap Magia on the ass!" Hella smiled victoriously, knowing how Magia would react. "And we have to come to make sure you do it." Magia was in the kitchen now, unaware of the dare.

"He will not!" Hiei said, glaring at her and Kuwabara.

"Uh…I don't think I'm brave enough to do that," Kuwabara said, shying away from Hiei. "I don't really feel like being chopped into little tiny pieces."

"Chicken," Hella teased. "Fine, that puts you behind in the game. You'll have to do the next one no matter what. It's your turn."

"What was that about Kuwabara getting chopped into tiny pieces?" Magia asked as she came out of the house. She dropped the supplies into the tent before tossing the bag of marshmallows at the ready Hella. She sat down beside Hiei.

"Nevermind," Hiei told her.

"Um…Uh…Magia, truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked, glancing at Hiei to make sure he wasn't about to get himself killed.

"Truth," Magia replied calmly. Meanwhile, Hella was gathering sticks, cleaning them, and beginning to sharpen their ends to points with her pocketknife.

"What's your deepest secret?" Kuwabara said, not able to think of anything else. Hiei just looked on indifferently.

"My deepest secret?" Magia's voice held a lot of hesitation. She only had a few true secrets in her live. One of them both boys already knew: her spirit energy. The others she never let anyone know for they were all parts of her past she wasn't too proud of. "I…uh…" Her voice fell to a whisper that was barely audible. "I dated Koenma when I was a teenager…"

"Wha? You dated…!" Kuwabara started to laugh. Hiei hit him hard over the head but didn't say anything…out loud. _'You dated Koenma…why?'_ His thoughts had a light chuckle with them so that she would know that he wasn't angry and that she didn't need to answer if she didn't want to.

"Who's Koenma?" Hella asked.

"The boss of these two," Magia explained. She took an expression of thinking as her eyes scanned the others; in truth she was replying to Hiei. _'It was while I trained with a spiritual master. She wanted me to be exposed to the Reikai, so she had an acquaintance take me to Koenma. I always saw him in his teen form as I worked as a personal secretary for him; I never knew of his true form until the day I went to tell him that I was leaving. I was leaving because we had been dating for a week and I wasn't feeling anything for him, but he was acting as though he felt something for me; it would have been too awkward to stay around. I went in early that day only to find him as a toddler at his desk. After I realized it was him—giving me another reason to leave—I told him it was over and left.'_

"Truth or dare, Hiei?"

"Dare," he said, sounding uninterested. _'Interesting. I didn't even know you knew Koenma.'_

'_We avoid each other anymore. That's how he knew I could fight; he probably never even looked at my file._' "Hmm…what's a good dare?" she asked herself as she eyed Hiei. She was tempted to dare him to make-out with her right there but chose something she could enjoy just as much. "I dare you to strip for us until you are only in your boxers." 

Hiei shot a quick glare at Magia before closing his eyes and standing up. _'You're evil, you know that?'_ he thought to her before removing his clothing piece by piece until he wore only his black boxers, showing plenty of muscle.

"Mmm…maybe he is my type," Hella commented as she eyed Hiei's body. "Maybe we could see a little more—Hey!" Hella rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit. Magia just went back to looking at Hiei, a smile on her face.

'_I know I'm evil, and I know you're too sexy for words.'_

"Why'd you hit me?" Hella asked, glaring at Magia.

"Me? What makes you think _I_ hit you? Maybe it was a ghost," said Magia innocently. After a moment she spoke again. "Okay, Hiei, it's your turn."

"Can I get dressed now?" Hiei asked.

"I guess." He did. Then he turned to Hella.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hella was sharpening another stick, having given the first to Kuwabara.

"I dare you to sharpen that stick with your teeth," Hiei said.

"Is that all?" Hella stood and went to the tent, coming back with her bottle of jack. She took a swig then set the bottle down beside her. "Help yourselves to the stuff if you want." She then began to chew on the stick.

"I say that ends the game," Magia pointed out. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Nope," said Hiei, shrugging.

"Spin the Bottle!" Kuwabara said, stealing a glance at Hella.

Magia shrugged. "Sure. Hey, Hella, stop chewing on that stick and go brush. I don't think anyone is going to kiss you now. Bring back that soda in the fridge." Hella nodded, throwing down the stick. In a while, she was back with the glass bottle of soda. Magia took it, opened it, and downed it. She handed the empty bottle to Hella. "There's the bottle, but we need to move away from the fire." She and Hella moved over away from the fire so that the four of them could sit in a circle with the bottle in the middle. Hiei sat down gracefully and crossed his legs without opening his eyes. Kuwabara all but fell down next to him.

"Who's first?" Kuwabara asked.

"I am since the last game ended with me." Hella set the bottle in the middle of the group. "Here goes." She spun the bottle and watched it until it stopped on…Kuwabara.

"Geehee!" Kuwabara exclaimed with little hearts in his eyes.

'_I don't know whom I feel more sorry for: your friend or—no wait, I feel sorry for your friend,'_ Hiei told Magia. Magia nodded in agreement as she watched the scene.

"Great," Hella said sarcastically. She leaned over and quickly kissed Kuwabara on the lips. Kuwabara fainted, love struck.

"Pathetic," Hiei said, poking him with his foot.

"Who are you calling pathetic, shrimpy?" Kuwabara said, sitting up and raising a fist at Hiei.

"I believe it was you," he said coolly.

"Wha? You're gonna pay for that one, Hiei!" Kuwabara said, standing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off, you two! Don't make me make you two kiss and make up," Magia warned. "It's your turn, Kuwabara."

Hella looked at Magia as if she was nuts when she threatened to make the boys make up. "And I thought _I _was the crazy one."

Kuwabara spun the bottle, and it landed between himself and Hiei, pointing right at a tree.

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"I guess you have to kiss the tree," Hiei said, laughing quietly. Kuwabara walked over to the tree, grumbling, and kissed it quickly before returning to his seat.

"Hiei's turn," Hella pointed out. "Go ahead. Let's see who's lucky enough."

Hiei spun the bottle, and it pointed at Hella. Glancing at Magia, he kissed Hella on the cheek and sat down. "No one ever said that you had to kiss the person on the lips, now did they?"

A few more turns in which the bottle seemed to avoid Magia were gone through. It included Hella having to kiss herself by kissing her hand and Kuwabara having to kiss Hiei, doing so on the cheek and quickly moving away. It was Hiei's turn. Magia herself was no longer paying attention to the game; her eyes were on the darkening sky, eyeing the first stars.

Hiei spun the bottle, and it landed on Magia. Smiling, Hiei knelt down next to her and tapped her shoulder in an effort to get her attention. Magia turned her gaze to Hiei. She caught sight of his smile then glanced at the bottle. Her eyes looked back to his as a smile crossed her lips. "About time," she whispered.

Hiei gently caressed her lips with his. _'Now that was lucky. I was worried I'd have to kiss Kuwabara.'_

'_Don't put that image into my mind. That's just wrong,'_ she replied as she wrapped her arms about his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Uh…maybe we should give them a little alone time," Kuwabara said, grabbing Hella's arm.

"Yeah," agreed Hella, staring wide eyed at them. "I never thought I would see Magia like…that." Hella stood, letting Kuwabara lead her away. "How close are those two?" Hella asked curiously. "I mean, I noticed Magia was in a happier mood than usual; is he the cause?" She figured if anyone would tell her, it would be this oaf. She would even go as far as kissing him again to get the info if need be; that's just the way Hella was, always nosing around her friends' lives.

"Um…I hope Hiei doesn't kill be for saying this but…Magia's pregnant, and Hiei's the dad. They're engaged, too," Kuwabara said quickly.

"Really? Wow! I wonder why she didn't tell me." Hella gave a shrug. "Hungry? We've got marshmallows." She sat down in front of the fire and took up the stick she had been chewing on. She finished sharpening it and put a marshmallow on it then extended it closer to the flames.

To keep it from becoming too quiet, Hella decided to ask Kuwabara about himself. _Maybe he's not as bad as he seems…_she thought to herself, playing the optimism card. "So…what about you? You got a girl waiting for you somewhere?"

"Nah, not really. Most girls are either afraid of me or think I'm too ugly to be worth anything," he said, shrugging, "but as long as I got my friends, I don't need girls!"

"Well, aren't you 'Mr. Loyalty'?" Hella laughed. "I don't see why someone would be scared of you, though. You remind me of a very large and very playful kitten." In a way, he did. He had the claws, shown earlier when challenging Hiei, and he had the naïve innocence.

"I love cats!" Kuwabara said, then his face returned to serious. "Well, most girls stay away because I'm the leader of a gang, and we control a huge part of the town. We don't really start fights, unless it's against Urameshi, but we end them…unless it's against Urameshi…"

Hella giggled before taking a bite out of her finished marshmallow. After swallowing the gooey substance, she looked to Kuwabara. "Sounds like Urameshi's the one they should be scared of, but at least you lead. In every little clique I've been in, I'm a follower; I tried being a loner, but it doesn't suit me too much. And I have the worst luck with guys." She sighed before taking another bite of the large marshmallow.

"You seem like a leader to me," Kuwabara said, taking a bite of his own marshmallow. Once he swallowed, he said, "You're different from most girls. I don't know how, but you are."

"I'm different because I can hang out with the guys and usually do. I dress too 'sluttish' for most girls to hang out with me, and I'm too different for the others. When I attract guys, they only want one thing. Magia's the only person I really trust anymore." Hella glanced over to where they had left Magia and Hiei. "Speaking of Magia, they're gone."

* * *

As Hella and Kuwabara had talked, Hiei and Magia kept themselves busy. Hiei gently opened Magia's lips with his and plunged his tongue in. She slowly lied back, pulling him with her. Her tongue automatically met his, entangling itself with his. He supported his weight on his arms and deepened the kiss even farther. She sighed into the kiss. One hand moved to the back of his head and into his hair while the other stayed at the back of his neck, rubbing gently. He raised one arm and placed it once again upon her stomach. 

'_I love you,'_ Hiei thought to her.

'_I love you, too.' _Magia moved the hand from his hair, down his neck, shoulder and chest before laying her hand on his on her stomach, clasping it tightly. He entwined his fingers with hers as he pulled away.

"I think I like this game," Hiei said, smiling.

"You should try Seven Minutes in Heaven, then," Magia suggested with a laugh. "The host chooses two people, and they have to go into a closet, or in our case the tent, for seven minutes, expected to kiss during that time."

"Sounds interesting," Hiei said with a smirk. "Maybe we should give it a try."

Magia smiled, mischief shinning in her eyes. "Lead the way." Hiei smiled andpicked her up, carrying her to the tent and closing the flap.

* * *

Back with Kuwabara and Hella… "Uh…maybe it's best if we don't follow them," he said. "Hiei's really good with a sword and anger's easily."

"So, that's why you wouldn't do the dare," Hella commented. "How long has Magia been around you guys?"

"Uh…a few weeks…" Kuwabara looked up. "…maybe more, but I just meet her a few weeks ago."

"Hmm…" Hella had run out of topics so an awkward silence fell.

"So, this is your first time meeting Hiei, huh?" Kuwabara inquired in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah. First time even hearing that Magia had a guy at her side. Last I knew, she was single and fine with it."

"Really? Well, Hiei's never been one to go after the ladies. Actually, Magia's probably one of the few girls who would actually approach him. He's not exactly the nicest guyin the world."

"Yeah, I noticed." Hella looked to Kuwabara with a smile. "You're a gentleman compared to him."

"I'm always a gentleman!" Kuwabara said defensively.

"I didn't say you weren't," Hella pointed out. She threw her stick in the fire, watching the flames grow some and cast their light into the ever-growing darkness of the night. The sun was all but gone from the sky. She stretched out on her side, her head propped up by her elbow. Her eyes didn't leave the flames.

Kuwabara looked at the flames and began to quickly stick his hand in and out of the fire without saying anything. "Daredevil, aren't you?" asked Hella as she copied him.

Kuwabara's hand brushed against Hella's, and he withdrew it to his side, looking away with a blush. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Hella let her hand lay on her hip as she looked to Kuwabara. "You know, you're cute when you blush."

"I…ble…uh…thanks…" Kuwabara sputtered, growing even redder.

Hella chuckled as she rolled over to her back and stared up at the now black and star strewn sky, her hands behind her head and one knee bent with the foot flat on the ground. "When I first saw you, I thought Magia had gone crazy, practically setting me up with you like she had. Now, I'm kind of glad she did; you can seem pretty stupid, but you're actually pretty cool."

"Well, to tell ya the truth, no one's ever said that to me before," he said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Hella tried her best to sound convincingly surprised; truth was she wasn't after hearing what he told of himself. "Well, it's true—at least in my opinion; I don't know how much my opinion counts for, but it's there."

"Well, I think everybody's opinion counts for something," Kuwabara said, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Hey, Kuwabara?" Hella questioned, tilting her head back so she could see him even if he looked upside-down to her.

"Yeah?"

"Come here. I want to tell you a secret."

"What?" Kuwabara asked, edging closer until he was right next to her.

"Closer. I want to whisper it in your ear."

"What?" Kuwabara asked again, leaning in closer.

"I've taken a liking to you," Hella said before leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips. Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock. Needless to say, he hadn't been expecting that. Hella pulled away, laying her head back down on her hands, and smiled up at Kuwabara. She seemed calm on the outside, but inside she was confused by her own actions. _What did I just do? Either I drank too much or I actually like this guy. He isn't too bad, but I never would have pictured myself with his type…_she told herself.

"Uh…" Kuwabara said at a loss for words. _What the hell just happened? Did she kiss me?…_he thought.

Hella remained quiet as she stared into Kuwabara's eyes. Kuwabara began to blush again and looked away to the fire. Hella closed her eyes and relaxed as she thought over what she had just done. Kuwabara went back to shoving his hand in and out of the fire. "Ow!" he said, pulling his finger out and placing it in his mouth; he had left it in too long.

Hella opened one eye and glanced at him before closing it again and laughing. "It's not funny! It hurts!" Kuwabara said around his finger, giving her an almost Hiei-like glare.

Hella kept laughing but reached up and grasped his wrist. She pulled his hand away from his mouth while teasing him. "Aw…do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?" She pulled his hand down to her and kissed his burned finger, smiling. Kuwabara merely sputtered in embarrassment again and blushed until it looked like his head was on fire. Hella laughed and released his wrist. "You embarrass easily, don't you?"

"I-I guess so," Kuwabara stuttered, still blushing. Hella calmed, just watching him and smiling. He looked at the ground and began to trace small circles on the grass; he looked like an embarrassed little kid.

Hella sat up and eyed Kuwabara. _If he gets so embarrassed now, I wonder…_Next thing to be known to Kuwabara was that he was lying back on the grass with Hella straddling his waist, her lips pressed roughly against his and her hands holding him down at the shoulders; she had practically pounced on him just to see how he would react. He nearly died of shock. He struggled slightly in confusion before he realized what was going on and finally managed to return the kiss.

* * *

Back in the tent…Magia spread out the blankets and pillows in the middle of the tent then lied down on her side, watching Hiei who still sat near the doorway. Hiei crawled to her. He didn't say anything but smiled lightly with a look of pure contentment. She smiled and rolled over onto her back, her eyes looking through the uncovered mesh top to the starry sky above. "Lay down, make a wish," she whispered, pointing to the North Star which was easily visible.

Hiei lied down at her side and kept his gaze on her. "I don't need a wish. I have all I could ever want lying right next to me."

Magia shifted to her side again so she could look to him. "Is that so?" She moved so that she was lying at his side, her head resting on his shoulder as one hand traced his muscles leisurely. "You're right. No wish is needed for all my dreams came true the day I met you." She closed her eyes as she spoke her thoughts, just happy to be at Hiei's side like this.

Hiei leaned towards her and kissed her forehead gently. He ran a hand through her hair lovingly and contented himself with simply gazing at her. His eyes were soft and full of love as was his smile. He just couldn't believe how lucky he was even to have found such an angelic creature, let alone gain her love.

Magia opened her eyes and moved enough to kiss Hiei gently on the lips before returning to her place and closing her eyes again. "You'll always be loyal to me, wont you?" she asked after a long silence.

"Of course! I would never betray your trust in any way!" Hiei replied majestically, his voice ringing with truth.

"I know," Magia said with a giggle. Her expression turned pensive, her eyes now open, as she thought back to the past. "Trust isn't something I give out easily. You are the first person to come in my life that has earned complete trust from me. No matter how I may question verbally, know that my heart holds no doubt—just my ever cautious logic."

"I know," Hiei said, kissing her gently. "I have the same problem, except mine is with instinct. My instinct is wary and tells me to be on guard, but my heart has control and allows me to ignore my instinct and live with trust. I love you, and I would die rather than betray you."

"And I would never betray you, my precious guardian." Magia shifted so that she laid over him, a hand on either side of his head to support her as she kissed him on the lips with great softness, holding the kiss as long as she felt she could. When she pulled away, she folded her arms under her head and over his chest, using him like a pillow. "Mmm…so comfy," she teased as she snuggled against his body. "You make a wonderful pillow, Hiei."

Hiei laughed slightly, making his chest vibrate. "At least I'm good for something."

"Mmm…vibrating pillow." Magia giggled, her voice shaking with Hiei's laughter. She finally shifted again, curling up at his side with her head on one of the real pillows. Hiei held her in his arms again, keeping her close.

"Forever will I love you," Magia whispered as she slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Hiei pulled her closer to him. "I'll love you forever and beyond," he whispered as he too rested.

* * *

Hella pulled away and stood up after crawling off Kuwabara. "Well, that was fun," she commented off-handedly. "But it's late. I think I'll go ahead and sleep." She walked over to the tent and peeked into the door before coming back. "Or not," she said as she sat back down beside Kuwabara, the fire's light showing the redness of her cheeks from the embarrassment of what she had glimpsed.

"What? What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"I found Magia and Hiei," Hella replied, "half-naked and lying in each other's arms."

"And you're still alive?" Kuwabara inquired in amazement.

Hella shrugged. "I don't know if either saw me."

"Hiei would have seen you; he doesn't miss a thing."

"Is it that you respect him or fear him that makes you speak so well of him?"

"Both. He's short, but he's not stupid."

Hella smiled. "So what of this Urameshi you spoke of earlier? What's your relationship with him? Is it just enemies with rival gangs or what?"

"Well, he's like my best friend, but it's kinda complicated. We're rivals, and I used to go to extremes to try and beat him up. But he helped me save my kitten and we've been buds ever since…I think."

"You have a cat?" Hella asked, looking for anything to talk about.

"Sorta. She's a stray I take care of. My big sis doesn't know about her."

"Your sister? What's she like?"

"She teases me a lot, but she takes care of me and worries when I get into fights." After a thought, he added, "At least I think she does. Anyway, I remember one time when I was really little and had just started school, some kid was makin' fun of me, and she found out. The kid was in the hospital for a week."

"I'm an older sister myself. My little brother was always so annoying—still is—but I love him and worry about him if I don't hear from him in a while."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I mean…being a little brother isn't that much different than being a big brother except that, well, you're younger."

"That's one way of looking at it. I guess you could say I'm a younger sister as well; that's just the type of relationship I have with Magia. I know I annoy her a lot, but we still care for each other, even if Magia hates to show it."

"Yeah." Kuwabara's voice turned distant.

"What'cha thinking about over there," Hella asked upon noticing the distance in his voice.

"Nothing really." Kuwabara knew he couldn't really tell her what he was thinking about. He was thinking about all the fights he'd been in and all the fights his sister and friends had been in. He was wondering how any of them had survived.

"Whatever." Hella lied back again, her own mind going blank as she stared sightlessly up at the sky. Kuwabara sighed; he wanted to tell her but didn't dare. He didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes with a sigh. As a slight breeze blew in, she shivered at the chill; the fire had died down to embers by now because neither of them had bothered to feed it.

"I'll be right back." Kuwabara stood and went into the house. A moment later, he returned with a blanket that Magia had left in the kitchen. He wrapped it around Hella's shoulders and sat back down, beginning to poke the fire with a stick to stir it up.

"Thanks." Hella sat up and held the blanket around her shoulders as she watched Kuwabara with interest. Kuwabara's thoughts were along the basic lines of_…poke…poke…poke…_as he continued to stir up the fire. She stood and moved to sit beside him. She threw one half of the blanket over his shoulders, reaching around in front of him to re-grasp the corner and pull the large-enough blanket around both of them. She rested her head on his shoulder as she watched him poke the fire with the now charred stick. He stiffened slightly at this contact and blushed even more, but he didn't pull away. Eventually, he gathered up his tattered courage and gingerly wrapped his free arm around her. She just relaxed into him, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"I really have taken a liking to you," Hella whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

Kuwabara relaxed a little. "I like you too," he said shakily. He wasn't used to this treatment. She didn't reply, just leaned against him and enjoyed the warmth of their bodies together. He tightened his grip on her and sighed.

"You weren't lying when you said you were single, were you?" Hella questioned, looking up at his face. "I just can't believe that no girl has yet to see how sweet you are."

"I'm single and have been all my life."

"I'm sure I could fix that…if you want me."

"A-are you saying you'd willingly be my…" He gulped. "…girlfriend?" She answered by placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him on the lips gently. He was still shy as he reacted but less so than before. She deepened the kiss as she brought her other hand to the back of his neck. He blushed but put one of his hands on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. She pulled away only slightly, her lips barely touching his, so she could nibble on his lower lip a moment before pressing her lips against his, parted and ready for him. He shyly slipped his tongue into her mouth with only one sudden thought_…she tastes good. _Her tongue met his eagerly, inviting him to be braver with coaxing licks. Encouraged, he bravely ran his tongue against her teeth. She slipped her tongue past his to explore his mouth as her hands moved down his shoulders and over his chest. His hands followed her example and caressed her face and neck softly. Her hands slipped up under his shirt.

Hella pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him as her hands traced his body. "Such a body," she whispered sensually.

Kuwabara blushed. "Well, I have to be strong if I don't want the crap kicked out of me."

"Mind if I take a look?" Hella asked innocently as she began sliding his shirt up.

"Uh…s-sure." He helped her take of his shirt, revealing finely toned muscles.

Hella smiled as she continued to run her hands over these muscles with awe. "So strong," she commented just to see him blush again. Soon, she kissed him on the lips, her hands having halted at his shoulders, and trailed her kiss down his neck and licked at his ear. He silently wondered if she was drunk as he let her continue. She began to suck on his neck in places she knew to be sensitive on most guys. This caused him to relax his guard, his hands moving from her shoulders to her hips. She pressed her body closer to him as she moved her kisses back to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck; he wasn't hesitant in his response this time. She pulled away, calming as she moved her arms to wrap about his waist and rested her head on his shoulder while her eyes closed. His arms wrapped about her as well in a gentle embrace.

Hella relaxed in his embrace. "I don't really want to leave, but I'll have to go home tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Then can I have your phone number or e-mail address or home address or something?" Kuwabara asked a little desperately.

"I'll give them all to you in the morning if you really want them," Hella replied, snuggling against his body more and running her hand gently up and down his back. "Would you really come visit me even though I live miles away?"

"Sure! I could get a job and save up some money and find a way to get to you. Ask Hiei; I don't give up." Hella laughed at this, not knowing what to say. He smiled at her and looked quite handsome doing it.

Hella smiled gently. "You know, you'll have to give me your info, too. That way I can stay with you whenever I come back."

"Sure." Kuwabara yawned. "But in the morning. I'm sleepy." Hella nodded as a yawn escaped her own mouth, having been triggered when she saw Kuwabara yawn. He didn't say anything more but dislodged himself from her arms and the blanket and lied down on his back. With his hands behind his head, he looked up at the starry night. She smiled at him before lying beside him, loosely laying the blanket over her own body. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, Kuwabara falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Hiei woke a few hours later when he remembered the fire; he had no doubt that Kuwabara had forgotten to put it out, and this was confirmed by the smell of smoke. Hurriedly he woke Magia, handing her his shirt. "Put this over your mouth and nose. Kuwabara didn't put out the fire!" Soon, Hiei was out of the tent.

"Idiot!" Magia mumbled as she took the shirt and did like she'd been told. Carefully, she crawled out of the tent, stood, and hurried toward the house, turning back only to look at what was happening. It was then she remembered Hella. "Got to risk it," she whispered as she reached out to Hella with her telepathy. _'Hella! Wake up!'_

Hella sat up instantly at Magia's mental urge. She as about to speak but coughed from the smoke. As she pulled her shirt collar up over her nose, she reached over and shook Kuwabara awake.

Hiei found that fire would soon reach the house as it spread over the ground. "Kuwabara! You dolt!" He knew Hella was still there, but didn't care. He extended his hand and called the flames to him, biting back a scream as the fire licked at his skin in his lack of control; his scarf burned in the process, his Jagan revealed.

Kuwabara looked to Hiei in confusion until he got a whiff of smoke. "Crap! I forgot to put out the fire!" Hella quickly fled to an unaffected area and watched all that she could, not knowing what to do.

Magia watched Hiei and cringed as she sensed his pain. "Water," she whispered as she ran into the house. She quickly turned on the kitchen sing and called the fast-running water into her hands and directed it to the remaining stray flames before sending it to Hiei to put out the flames he tried to control. _'Damn you, Kuwabara! You could at least do something useful since this is you're fault!'_ she mentally growled at the idiot.

When the fire was finally extinguished—except for a few tiny flames that Kuwabara was trampling on—Hiei fell to his knees, holding his scorched arm. Magia rushed to Hiei's side. Kuwabara put out the last of the embers and went to Hiei. Hella rejoined the group, not saying a word as she tried to figure out what she'd just seen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kuwabara looked to Magia. "I didn't mean to. Really!"

Magia just glared at him before turning her attention back to Hiei. "Come on, let's get you inside and tend to that burn." Her voice held worry, but it remained smooth and gentle.

"Yeah," Hiei said absently, still staring at his arm. Really he was avoiding looking at Hella, in case she hadn't seen his Jagan yet; it would be hard enough trying to explain what happened without her knowing he wasn't human. Kuwabara sulked as Magia led Hiei away.

Hella looked to Kuwabara curiously. "What just happened?" was all she managed to say.

"Uh…we put out the fire," Kuwabara suggested nervously.

"I know that!" Hella rounded on him, her mind now fully alert and working. "But how? Why did the flames leap to Hiei? How was Magia directing a stream of water through the air? What the hell just happened!" Hella breathed deeply, feeling better after practically yelling away her confusion.

Kuwabara sighed. "You may want to sit down." Hella just gave him a look that said 'try me'. She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for him to speak.

"Fine. My friends and I have special powers. Urameshi is the Spirit Detective of the Reikai; the Reikai is basically the afterlife. Urameshi, Hiei, a guy named Kurama, and I are a kind of group. Urameshi can shoot balls of energy from his finger: his spirit gun. Kurama can control plant life, and I can make a sword of my energy. Hiei is a fire demon; he's wicked fast and has telepathic power as well; his skill with a blade unmatched—except by me. Kurama used to be a demon, but now he's human."

"Okay…" Hella sounded plenty skeptical. "That explains Hiei's actions. Typical of Magia to end up with someone like a demon. You still haven't explained Magia's actions. Have I been friends with a demon all this time?"

"Magia isn't a demon; she's human. I don't know exactly where she gets her power, but she's human. She's a very skilled fighter too," he added as an afterthought. "Besides, even if she were a demon, it's not like it would matter. Demons aren't always like the kind in storybooks. Sure, most of them are, but they aren't allowed in the human world. That's our job; we keep them out."

"Okay…" Hella nodded but had a distant looked to her eyes as she thought all this over. "I'm going inside." With that, she headed toward the house.

* * *

Magia had Hiei sit on the couch as she went to get the First Aid supplies. She knelt before him on her return and began cleaning the burn as gently as possible; she didn't speak a word, letting the silence envelope them. Hiei winced slightly as she cleaned the wound. Soon she was applying a burn ointment then wrapping his arms, careful of how tight she made the bandages.

"This has been one hell of a night," she commented to break the silence.

"That's one way of putting it." Magia was putting away the supplies now. When she'd closed the case, she stood, stretched, and yawned. "Thank you, my love," Hiei said as she pulled her onto his lap with his uninjured arm and kissed her softly on the lips.

Magia broke the kiss to say "anytime, my guardian" before re-initiating the kiss, her hands resting at his waist. Hiei's arm was wrapped about her in a loose embrace as he responded to her in full. She pulled away from the kiss as she heard Hella come in.

Hella just sat down in an armchair and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Is it true?" she asked, not opening her eyes. "Hiei's a demon and you're some kind of adept?" Magia didn't answer.

"Yes," Hiei said for her. "I am a demon—well, a half-demon now."

"And I am no longer just an adept but a half-demon as well. You see, I was close to death at one time and needed blood. Hiei became my donor, and my human blood infused with his demonic." Magia leaned against Hiei, her head on his shoulder as she remembered the experience. "Kuwabara told you, didn't he?"

Hella nodded and opened her eyes, finally looking at them. "He also told me about everything else: Reikai, the other two guys, his own ability."

"So?"

"I don't know what to think." Hella closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Think what you will, but we are no different than you first thought us. I am still an arrogant bastard, and Kuwabara is still an idiot," Hiei said nonchalantly.

Magia playfully hit Hiei in the chest. "You are not an arrogant bastard. Arrogant? Sure. But a bastard?" She paused as she remembered the true meaning of the word. "Oh, wait. Nevermind."

Hella gave a small laugh before going quiet again. "I guess you're right." She stood up and smiled a small smile to them. "Thanks for the advice, Hiei." She left for the back door.

Magia watched her go then turned back to Hiei. "Who knew you had it in you to give advice?" she commented.

Hiei smirked. "See, telling the truth does have its perks." He then kissed her. Magia returned the kiss happily.

'_Aren't you going to make such a good father?'_ she teased in his mind.

'_Stop thinking and keep kissing,'_ he replied. She gave a hum of consent before pressing her lips more roughly against his and snaking her arms around his waist to hold him tightly. He began to stroke her hair; he could never get enough of her sweet kisses. She pressed her body closer to him, one of her hands tending to his abs and chest while the other rested at the back of his neck. He pushed forward in the kiss, tilting her head back, and slipped his tongue into her mouth to lick at her teeth. Her tongue teased his away from her teeth and deeper into her mouth. As she massaged his neck, he rubbed soothing circles on her back and deepened the kiss even more.

Even as she kissed him, Magia could feel her body giving in to exhaustion. Now that she was nice and relaxed with Hiei's touches and kisses, the realization of how long the night had been and all the energy spent hit her. She tried her best not to let Hiei know.

But Hiei sensed it and pulled away. "You're tired." He smiled, touching her cheek gently with his uninjured hand.

Magia nuzzled into his palm as if she were a cat and smiled at him, opening her eyes to gaze upon him. "I can't hide anything from you, though somehow I knew about my pregnancy before you did."

"I'm a guy, not a god," he said in his old tone. "I can only know so much." Then he chuckled and picked her up.

"Could have fooled me," she replied with a giggle. "As I've said before, you're an absolute angel to me…my guardian angel." Hiei smiled lightly and brought them up to their room. He set her on the bed and tucked her in before lying with her, his arms wrapped lovingly about her body. She quickly fell asleep, hoping that she wouldn't have to awake to something like a fire again. He pulled her close as he slept without knowing it; that night, the only thing in his dreams was her intoxicating scent.

* * *

Kuwabara sat down in the charred grass and thought about what was going to happen. "She's going to leave," he whispered, poking the grass as it crumbled under his fingers.

Hella stood in the back-doorway, watching him with a smile. Kuwabara noticed her gaze on him and without looking at her, he said, "You're not going to talk to me again, are ya?"

"You don't want me talking to you?" Hella was leaning against the doorframe by now. "Fine, I won't tell you I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I won't tell you that after thinking it over and talking to Hiei and Magia, I realized that it doesn't matter if you're an adept, that you're still the same person. And I won't tell you that I still like you." She turned around so her back was too him, giving him a false cold shoulder.

Kuwabara stood up and approached her, turning her around; he had a crying puppy-dog look to him. "D-do ya mean it?"

Hella smiled at him and shook her head in disbelief. Was he really so slow to catch on? "Of course I still like you! I've no reason not to."

"Yay!" Kuwabara hugged her. He was almost literally smiling from ear to ear; it was rather scary. This caught her of guard, but she soon returned the embrace.

Hella yawned. "All this excitement has worn me out," she muttered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Without another word, he picked her up easily and carried her to the tent.

Hella giggled. "Talk about service."

"The best mode of transportation around," he joked, "and no waiting." Hella just laughed again before she yawned once more. She gave her head a shake as if to rid herself of her tiredness. He set her down on some pillows and placed a blanket over her then laid himself down a few feet away. She sat up and eyed him, tilting her head in an inquisitive fashion; she ended up moving over to him and snuggling up beside him, draping the blanket over them both before quickly falling asleep.

"Mmm…much better," Hella mumbled in her sleep. Kuwabara didn't even stiffen this time, but he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Morning came and went for the four of them. It wasn't until afternoon that any of them woke, and it happened to be Magia. She had only just got up out of bed when she heard a knock at the door. When she went to the front door to answer it, she discovered a ragged looking Yusuke there.

"Tell me Hiei's here," he practically begged of her.

"Where else would he be?" she asked with a yawn.

"You just woke up, didn't you?"

"Yep. What do you want?"

"We've got a mission, hunting down some major demon. Kurama and I couldn't find Kuwabara; I feared we wouldn't find Hiei either."

Magia just smiled knowingly and invited Yusuke in. He sat down on the couch as she sat in the armchair. "So tell me about this mission."

Yusuke proceeded to do so. AsYusuke finished saying what Koenma had told him, Hiei came down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He noticed Yusuke andcame to stand beside Magia's chair. "What's going on?"

"Yusuke's stealing you away," Magia answered as she smiled up at Hiei.

"What? Why? What's wrong now?"

"Escaped, extremely dangerous demon. He feeds on the souls of unborn humans and was imprisoned for trying to end the human existence by doing so. He is considered a major threat, and we need everyone available to find him. He's already here in the Ningenkai. How he got here, Koenma doesn't know. You in?" Yusuke asked after explaining all. "We don't know how long this will take. The only lead we have is his aura since his appearance changes to match the would-be adult appearance of the soul he eats."

"I'm in." Hiei's face was grim. He didn't like this; something didn't taste right. "I can look for him with my Jagan."

"Now all we need to do is find Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

"He's out back," Magia said off-handedly.

"What! Whey didn't you say so before?"

"You didn't ask if I knew where he was." Yusuke just groaned and stood, going out to get Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" he called as if calling his rival out for a fight.

Hiei looked at Magia. More specifically, Hiei looked at their unborn child with worry in his eyes; he then looked to her face, the worry still there.

Magia had already realized the danger their child was in when Yusuke had first explained the mission to her. She was thankful she wasn't too far along as to not be able to defend herself. "Don't worry. Remember, our child is hanyou, no ningen. The chances are slim." She stood and followed after Yusuke, not letting Hiei see that she was indeed worried. Hiei stood where he was for a moment then followed silently.

* * *

Kuwabara was still sleeping. Hella stirred as she woke. Her eyes opened and blinked a few times before landing on Kuwabara; she scrambled away in fright. It took a moment to remember what all had happened the night before. She laughed lightly at her own patheticness before just sitting there, watching him sleep.

Kuwabara rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I like pudding." A couple minutes later, he woke up and looked around confusedly. In a moment, he got his bearing and looked to Hella, smiling.

"What kind of pudding do you like?" Hella asked, tilting her head in an inquisitive manner. She giggled at him.

"Pudding?" His eyes lit up. "Where?"

Hella laughed more. "In your dreams, sweetie." She used the pet name as a joke. Her head turned when she heard Yusuke call out to Kuwabara. "Who's that?"

"Urameshi," Kuwabara groaned. "Yo! In here!"

Yusuke entered the tent and had to do a double-take as he spotted Hella. "What's going on here?"

"This is Hella," Kuwabara introduced. "Hella, this is Yusuke Urameshi." He was blushing slightly.

"So this is the great Urameshi?" Hella looked over Yusuke with appraising eyes.

About that time, Magia joined them. "Morning, you two. Have a good sleep? Hey, Hella, will you help me fix the boys some breakfast?"

"Uh…sure." Hella got up and followed Magia out of the tent.

Yusuke waited until he was sure they were out of hearing range; he didn't know that Hella already knew a good portion of the truth. "We've got a mission." He continued to tell Kuwabara what he had told Hiei and Magia. Hiei walked in as Yusuke spoke and stood a goodfew feet away from them, not saying a thing.

"What! We need to stop him right now!" Kuwabara began to walk out, but Hiei tripped him.

"Think about it, baka. Do you know what he even looks like? No, you don't. We need to get a lead before we charge after him blindly."

"Kurama was going to look for the last place he was spotted. He said he'd meet us here, so all we can do is wait." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, showing that was all he could give.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Kuwabara asked.

"You do what you want, as long as you don't burn the house again." Hiei looked pointedly at Kuwabara. "I'm going to see what I can do with locating him." With that, he left. Hiei walked on through the house, past the two cooking girls without a word, and entered the living room. Sitting on the floor and taking off the new scarf he'd put on that morning, he began to concentrate. His normal eyes closed as he silently searched the Ningenkai.

Magia smiled to herself as she sensed Hiei's energy rise, signaling his search. She turned when she heard the door open a second time; Yusuke had followed Hiei to the house and now sat down at the table, leaning back in the chair so it was balancing on two legs.

"Mmm…guess I finally get to taste your cooking," Yusuke commented, sniffing the scent of the sausage and eggs.

"As long as you don't eat it all," Magia replied while taking the cooked sausage out of the pan and putting more in. "Hella, watch these. I'll cook the eggs." Hella complied, switching spots with Magia.

Kuwabara came in and sat down in a chair next to Yusuke. He didn't say anything, to busy drooling at the smell of the food.

Hiei's voice could be heard from the living room. "Damn! He's got another one." Hiei joined them soon after, leaning against the wall opposite everyone else looking very displeased and disgusted. "He just left Bara Park. He's heading south quickly. He just got another soul; we'll need to get it back before tomorrow or it's gone."

Magia stiffened in her stance slightly before snapping out of it and serving the eggs. "Well, might as well eat. You'll need your energy." She added the sausage to the plates and handed them out to the boys. Kurama came in as she did this and gave the same information Hiei had given them.

"Yeah, we know thanks to Hiei," Yusuke said between bites, his tone slightly depressed.

Kurama sighed and sat down with the others. He turned down Magia's offer of food, having already eaten. Hella got her food and sat with Kuwabara; she didn't bother ask what was going on. Magia stayed standing, leaning against the counter and nibbling on a piece of sausage, the stove now off and the food all served. She didn't look at anyone, avoiding everyone's gazes. Hiei poked at his food, not really hungry.

Unlike Hiei, Kuwabara was stuffing his face. "Man! This stuff is great!" he said with his mouth full, earning himself with a swift knock on the head courtesy of Hiei.

"Learn some manners. No one wants to see what you're eating after it's chewed," Hiei said in his cruel tone that he often used with Kazuma. Afterward, he went back to poking at his food as if nothing had happened.

Magia sighed, having finished. She quickly cleaned up the pans then moved toward the living room. She paused in the doorway and asked, "Hella, would you clean up when everyone's through?" She then continued, but didn't stop in the living room; instead, she went upstairs and lied down.

"They'll catch him," Magia told herself. According to Yusuke, he hasn't been out long enough for any of the souls to be irretrievable. But still…" She shook her head. She understood the removal of a soul of an unborn was different then removing the soul of the already born. To take the soul of an unborn would kill it, the mother miscarrying nomatter how long she'd been pregnant; if the body was formed, the mother would have to birth a stillborn. Taking the soul of an already born caused a coma like state.

"I can protect myself," she reminded herself. "I'm not some weak, uninformed woman." But no matter what she told herself, it wasn't ridding her of her worry.

* * *

When Hiei finally chose to eat, he sensed the very thing he feared. "He's coming!" Soon he was gone, having run to the bedroom to get his sword and warn Magia to stay inside before running off again to meet this demon about a mile away from the house.

Magia prepared herself then waited. Yusuke and Kurama jumped up and hurried outside. Of course, Hiei had beat them, even with his detour. Kurama went too. They all prepared, ready to strike and waited. Hella was left confused; she decided to go up to Magia and wait there, since Magia wouldn't explain what was going on.

Hiei tensed. "He'll be here any moment," Hiei informed the others.

Whistling; this was the first sign of the demon besides his aura. Walking down the street came what appeared to be a human male in his mid-twenties. He was walking casually, whistling a tune as he did so. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his baggy jeans. Blue-black hair worn short, choppy, and messy hung over his dark blue eyes. This being walked right past the boys without even a glance.

"Was that him?" Yusuke asked with a confused look to the man who was idly walking from them.

Hiei didn't respond but jumped in front of the guy, his sword pointed at his neck. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked threateningly.

The being stopped. His eyes looked down at the blade then at Hiei. "To visit an old friend. What's it to you?" This guy had a voice any woman could fall for.

"Don't deal shit to me," Hiei growled. "I know who you are, and I know what you're doing. You will not get past me without a fight." Hiei's aura sparked slightly, peaking through his control for a brief moment.

"I've no business with you, kid." To him, at 5'9", Hiei did look like a kid. "I've got a certain adept to see and revenge to carry out. She'll learn to keep her mouth shut when it's good for her."

* * *

Flashback

The demon—at the time reverted to his born form of a yellow-skinned, skinny, humanoid demon with a thick mane of bright green hair down his spin and matching eyes—struggled in the arms of two strong ogres. Koenma sat at his desk looking over the demon's file. "Where to put you?" he muttered over his pacifier.

Magia—at the time a young teen dressed in causal business attire—stood beside Koenma's chair, also looking over the file. "What a record! His punishment should be quite harsh."

"I agree, but how long?"

"Life. Can't have him released to try again."

"Imprisonment for life and solitary confinement it is." Koenma stamped the file as the ogres dragged the demon away. The demon glared at Magia as she spoke with Koenma about the papers she'd been holding.

* * *

The demon glared at Hiei again and backed up, thus removing the blade from his neck. He walked around him and continued down the street at a quick pace, his eyes looking for the right house.

Hiei appeared before him again and kicked his legs in, glaring at him. "Considering I haven't been a child for 700 years, I believe you are mistaken."

The demon collapsed to his knees and glared up at Hiei. "Who in the world are you, and why do you try to stop me? Like I said, I'm here to carry out revenge on a female adept, not some arrogant male demon." He stood again and kicked Hiei in the stomach hard before continuing on.

"If you're talking about Magia, you die here!" Hiei said, getting up quickly and once again placing himself in the demon's path. He gathered his guard so that even Sensui wouldn't have gotten past him.

The demon stopped and looked at Hiei, finally taking him seriously. "How do you know the wench? She wasKoenma's slut when I was imprisoned; did she finally get tired of him and move to someone _older_?" He gave a chuckle but stopped it abruptly while gauging Hiei.

Hiei punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then stood on the demon's chest and knelt down, his sword cutting into the demon's neck. He put his face not two inches from the demon's and said in a cruel deadly whisper, "You will not speak of her as such again. This is you're last warning. Turn yourself in or I will kill you." There was murder in his voice and rage in his eyes. This would make even thestrongest and most arrogant of demons shudder.

The demon hid his fear for his life well; he was bent on revenge and would do all he could. "I don't care who you are or what she means to you; I _will_ have her child's soul…I will have _hers_ as well." A strong blast of energy came from the demon's palms, knocking Hiei back and off him. The demon quickly stood, ignoring the blood that trickled from the cut in his neck and ran from his broken nose. He ran now toward the house, it coming into his sight. "I will have your soul, bitch!" he declared as his speed picked up.

Hiei hit the ground hard and bounced up. Hitting the ground again, Hiei rolled to a stop. He dragged himself up on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He coughed, and blood came from his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve and struggled to stand. His sword lay a few feet away, broken in half. He grabbed the hilt anyway and took it with him. He glanced at the words written in kanji still visible on what was left of the blade. It read "Protect her with your life". With that, he sped off after the demon.

The demon stopped at the front door of their home and tested the door. He let out a chuckle when he found the door unlocked and stepped into the living room. "Where are you, my little slut?" he called out as he started up the stairs, taking his time. He had begun changing to his demon form during his last escape from Hiei; now he was in his full horridness. His long fingers ran along the banister of the stairs with each slow step he took.

* * *

Magia's breathing came quickly as she turned to face the door of the bedroom. "Damn!" She quickly moved to the window, opening it and looking down. "To far to jump," she muttered. "Looks like we're doing this the fun way." She reached into her seed pouch and pulled out a _Tsuta no Makai _(Makai Ivy) seed; _Tsuta no Makai_ was a thick, tight gripping—usually strangling—vine that looked a lot like the Ningenkai version and could support hundreds of pounds of weight. It was one of the many demonic plants that Magia had taken to growing whenever in need of seeds, having gotten the original seeds from Koenma as gifts.

Magia quickly fed the seed, the vine growing and reaching out the window and snaking down along the side of the house. "Get ready, Hella. You're going first."

* * *

Hiei reached the house and found the door open. "Shit!" he cursed. "You stay the hell away from her!" He ran into the house and jump-kicked the demon as it went up the stairs. Hiei began to punch the demon repeatedly with sickening blows. _'Get out of here and run as far as you can!'_ he sent to Magia.

'_Working on it,'_ Magia replied as she held the vine while Hella climbed down it. Once Hella had reached the ground, having to jump the last couple of feet that the vine had yet to reach, Magia tied the vine off and kept her hand on it as she crawled out the window to climb down as well. The vine withered and died as soon as Magia released it to land on the ground in a crouch.

"Come on!" Magia commanded of Hella, grabbing the human's arm and dragging her to the front of the house and the park across the street.

The demon once again managed to hit Hiei with a blast of energy, weaker than the first but enough to slam Hiei into the ceiling. The demon tumbled back down the stairs in his weakness, landing on his stomach at the bottom of the stairs, facing the open door. He weakly opened his eyes and caught sight of Magia and Hella running into the trees.

"So…there you are…" The demon coughed, blood spattering the carpet, before pulling his body forward with his arms in attempt to follow after his prey. He was badly beaten but seemed powered by his need for revenge so much that he wouldn't stop until he was dead.

Hiei was unable to move for a couple seconds. He lied on the stairs, gasping, the air knocked out of his lungs. Before he was even able to inhale a proper amount of air, he had begun to stand. He wouldn't let any demon even touch his beloved, let alone steal the soul of her and their baby.

Finally able to breath again, Hiei began to walk toward the demon. "I…Will…Not…Let…You…Touch…Her!" he gasped, leaning heavily against the wall. His previously burnt arm hung uselessly at his side, the bones all but shattered. His other hand held his sword and the mark of the _Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha _(Dragon of the Darkness Flame)

The demon ignored Hiei as he reached the doorway and pulled himself to standing. He stood there, panting, before taking a shaking step forward. "I _will_…have her…" He continued forward on shaking legs, slumped over as he forced himself toward the street. "Her soul…_will_…be mine…" His breathing was coming in gasps, as were his words. Bruises covered his body and cuts from both Hiei's sword and when he tumbled down the stairs bled heavily with the strain he was putting on his weak body; he was limping as well, his left ankle twisted badly.

Hiei pushed his body to move faster. The red of his eyes darkened and started to expand; soon, his entire eyes were red except for his now silver pupil. He moved faster, but at a still slow speed; however, he was gaining on the demon. The Jagan disappeared from his forehead, although it was still inside him. Hiei's hair ruffled with the power of his now drastically increased _yoki_ (demon energy). Limping slightly on an injured leg and his arm still dangling uselessly, he pursued his prey, coming closer and closer. A low growl emitted from him.

The demon looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the sight of Hiei. He stumbled in his pursuit before turning his gaze back toward the trees. More and more, he forced his body forward, but unfortunately for him, he couldn't move any faster. A trail of blood was left behind him as his movement actually slowed because of the blood loss.

"No! I…must…have…her!" The demon hated his weak and badly damaged body. He stumbled again in the middle of the street and failed to regain his balance, falling forward upon the asphalt. He tried to get up, but his arms were shaking and his legs wouldn't support him. He ended up dragging his lower half as he pulled forward on his hand, cutting his legs up even more. His breathing was badly labored; if one didn't know demons, one would think he should already be dead.

Meanwhile, Magia ran deeper into the trees. The area was starting to look familiar, and an idea came to her. "Split up!" she told Hella before releasing her friend and taking a sharp turn, leaving Hella to run along the path before her. It didn't take long for Magia to find it; the area was like it had been the first day with the waterfall flowing and feeling of quiet and peace. Magia collapsed by the pond's edge, her hand in the water; she was short of breath but not strength thanks to the demon blood that now flowed through her veins. She brought her hand out of the water and arched it over her body, water following her hand and creating a dome-shaped shield around her. Magia just lied in the shield, awaiting her fate as she recovered from her flight from the house.

* * *

Suddenly, Hiei was attacked by three bat demons. He slashed at them, killing two with one swing of his broken katana. The last fluttered just out of reach. Cries of "_Rei _(Spirit)_ Gun_" and "Rose Whiplash" could be heard in the distance as well as grunts of effort from Kuwabara as the three others fought off a horde of demons who worked for this single one.

The bat demon dove down in an attack against Hiei and managed to graze his cheek before it was cut into ribbons. Hiei grimaced as he was splattered with the demon's blood, revealing elongated and sharpened teeth. The nails that clasped his katana began to thicken and grow, as well, into tiny daggers. The demons had slowed Hiei down long enough for the main demon to make a good two hundred foot distance between them.

The demon dragged himself amongst the trees, following the presence of the two souls he searched for. "I'm coming…you will be mine…" Somehow, the demon was gaining in speed; maybe it was the closeness of his prey or the lagging of his pursuer, but he did gain a burst of energy to move him forward at a stronger pace.

Hiei ran at a human pace to his prey, a smirk on his lips. He soon came upon the demon and gave out a course laugh. "Your life is mine," he said in a voice that only held the tiniest hint of the true Hiei in it; it sounded rough and murderous, and the words dripped with bloodlust. Hiei jumped up and dug his sword into the fallen demon's flesh just as it entered the clearing where Magia was. "Now you die."

Once he was sure the demon was dead, he looked up at Magia. The red of his eyes failed to bleed away, and the bloodlust remained. He withdrew his sword and wiped it on the grass to clean it of the yellowish blood of the demon, his crimson eyes never leaving her form.

Magia had looked up at the sound of Hiei's voice and had seen it all. She couldn't help but whimper at the sight of him, at the sound of his now dark voice, at the feel of his fully demonic and deadly aura. Her dark eyes looked at his blood-red orbs in fear while trying to search him for any sign of the Hiei she had fallen in love with. Magia rolled over onto her back and crawled backwards until she hit the farthest wall of her shield. She made no attempt to let it down but enforced it, calling another layer of water. "Hiei…" she whispered as she watched him, one hand over her stomach. "No…"

Hiei began to walk towards her, his broken sword dragging on the grass slightly. It caught on a twig and he looked at it. Once again he read the words. "Protect her with your life." Protect whom? Who was she? He couldn't remember. Hiei stared at the broken blade, confused. Suddenly, half of him remembered.

"Run…away," Hiei said in the same voice as before with the exception of more of the true Hiei within it. Magia shook her head. She should leave him, but…

Magia let the tears fall from her eyes as she watched him. Both in mind and aloud did she send him the following message: "No matter where I am, no matter what happens, I will love you…forever and eternally."

She stood in her shield and turned, ready to run. One last tear filled look at her beloved and she lowered the shield, the water falling on and around her. She quickly ran for it, finding a new ability available in her time of need: speed; she wasn't quite as fast as Hiei, but the demonic blood in her became apparent in her desperation, giving her above human speed. As she ran, her hand never left her stomach as if it could protect the child no matter what.

Hiei collapsed as the loss of blood and pain finally overwhelmed him. _'I love you. Never doubt that,'_ he managed to send to her before the darkness overcame him.

"We will meet again," Magia whispered as she chose her destination: a way home to her parents.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gasped at what they saw. They saw the dead demon and Hiei. The dead demon didn't surprise him as much as how bad Hiei looked and the fact that Magia was nowhere to be seen. Hiei's eyes were open.

"Is he…dead?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama approached Hiei and put two fingers to his neck. "He's alive but knocked out." It was then that Kurama noticed the slight red hue to Hiei's eyes.

"Where's Magia? Why isn't she with Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, looking around.

"Because Hiei went into a demonic rage; he probably only managed enough control to tell her to run before attacking her. He most likely passed out shortly after," Kurama explained. "When he awakens, he will still be in a semi-state of rage. We need to bind him." Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded together and left to fetch some strong rope.

"How did you manage to let her escape?" Kurama asked the passed out Hiei. "How did you keep from catching her?" It was then he noticed Hiei's broken blade. "Protect her with your life." He now understood.


End file.
